


Tightrope Walkers

by Bleu_Wolf



Series: The Ashura King and his Demon Hunter [7]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive Behavior, Prostitution, Rated For Violence, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: Alucard,At a young age, he had ran away from home and lived in the streets. Living in a cheap apartment, he makes his money by spreading his legs to other men. He loved the pain. He wanted to be hurt. He never believed that love existed, only fake ones. Love made him weak. Love got him hurt. And he feared to feel love ever again...Martis,When one utters his name, a cold shiver would run down the spine. Your heart will stop at the name for this cold man is the City of Dawn most wanted serial killer. The gaze from his lifeless eyes would be the last thing you'll ever see before he plunged his knife into your throat. His kills were never swift. He took twisted pleasures from watching his victims struggle to survive before dying. Love had made him violent. And it was love that broke his mind.Love, despite being such an idolized idea had the power to twist the reality of some people. Could love also be their clarity?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. If you guys read Walking on Ice, this is actually a rework version of it (rework? rewrite?) I was unhappy with how the previous story came out so I decided to scratch the idea, discontinue it and made a new one. There's a lot of changes happened in this story. Major changes, not only to the plot but also the characters. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Graphic Description of Violence, Gore, Prostitution, Male on Male relationship, Murder, Blood (lots of em) and Mental Health Issues.
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

As a child, parents would read them a bedtime stories before they go to sleep. Stories that were filled with rainbows and flying unicorns would accompany the child in their journey to the dream world. Their sleeps were filled with bright, sweet dreams and away from nightmare.

 

However, it’s not just the nightmare that was blocked off.

 

Bedtime stories and fairy tales we were fed with as children had blinded us from the truth on living. It was never all bright and sparkly. There was never a happily ever after and there are times where the world can be the ‘un’-fairest of them all. Life has the bumpiest roads and trees bearing poison apples that changed the value of  humanity in a person.

 

All innocence were lost as we grow up. Real life is a territory of feral animals and wild alphas fighting to rule over another. Wild boars hogging on the money gained from the poor. Monkeys feeding off of herbs that clouds the minds from normal thinking. The weak ones will have to scavenge of the scraps made by those who were on top, questioning the alphas position -

 

Though, as disgusting as life can be, it can be rewarding to some…

 

******

 

“You look like a doll.”

 

Alucard looked away, his face a bright shade of pink. His fingers played with the hem of his sleeves. Nervously fidgeting as he stood there in the middle of the room, in front of a man. Alucard looked up and face the man old enough to be his father, or grandfather. His eyes went down to his huge middle from all those days drinking beer and those messy, thinning, grey hair.

 

The man rubbed his stubbled double chin as he studied Alucard up and down. Alucard couldn’t read what was going on in his eyes thanks to the light bouncing off his glasses. The man stretched out one arm, and beckoned him to come forward. “Come sit on my, lap.”

 

“Okay…” He said softly with a sweet smile. He sauntered, rolling his hips as well. Alucard slowly sat down, rubbing his sides on the man’s front. He felt those meaty hands wrapping around his waist. He felt those fingers pressing onto him. It went lower and lower to his crotch.

 

Alucard sucked a sharp breath as the man fondled with his manhood through his pants. The man’s lips were on the skin of his neck, ghosting around and sending his sensors to go crazy. Alucard held back his moans and heard how the man groans.

 

It sounded disgusting but he’ll do anything for money.

 

But his lips stretched into a smile. “You must be so lonely, huh?” Alucard whispered. His hand ghosting the man’s jaw. He rolled his hips and felt the bulge becoming big. Alucard turned around to kiss the man. Deep down, he wanted to hurl for kissing a very old man. His hands went down to the man’s zipper and pulled it down.

 

“You want me to make you feel better.” Alucard batted his eyelashes. His hands popped open the button and pulled out the man’s dick. “That’s why you’re here. That’s why you came to me. Don’t worry, daddy. I’ll make you feel good.”

 

“You wanna suck daddy’s dick so bad?”

 

“Yes, daddy.” He said, quickly wrapping his lips around the man’s dick. The man groaned as Alucard started sucking, hollowing his cheeks and making the most obscenic sounds that echoed in the dark room. His slenders fingers rubbed the shaft and played with his client’s balls. He went deeper until the tip hit the back of his throat. He tried not to gag.

 

The man groaned. His hands went to grab a fistful of the hooker’s hair. He guided the younger man and fucking his mouth. Alucard moaned and the vibration sent a wave of pleasure to the man. He felt the dick in his mouth growing big and tasted the saltiness of the precum. He sucked harder and moved his hands faster. The man groaned loudly and breathed heavily at the intense sexual pleasure coursing through his body.

 

“I’m gonna come.” The man grunted. Alucard narrowed his eyes before pulling out. He went to unzip his own pants and pulled it off along with his underwear. His back was turned to the man. Alucard looked behind his shoulder, looking at the man from underneath his lashes. The man was staring at his exposed ass.

 

Alucard walked over to man and pushed him to lie on the bed. “Can I ride your dick? I really want you inside me.”

 

“You want my dick so bad, huh?” Before the man could say anything, his breath was stuck in his throat as Alucard lowered himself on the dick. The hooker himself held his breath as the penis penetrated his asshole. He pushed himself lower and felt the dick stretching him open. A soft moan came out of his lips as the penis was fully inserted inside.

 

“Ohhh…” He moaned as he pulled himself up and sat back down. Rolling his hips and fucking the dick, Alucard closed his eyes and unintentionally listened to the man’s groans beneath him. The squealching sounds echoed in the room along with pleasured groans and loud moans.

 

The man rubbed his hands on his hips and going up to play with his nipples. Alucard bit his lips in an attempt to hold his moans but it came out in a high pitched whining sound. The man sat up and held his hips to thrust hard against him.

 

“Oh, daddy! Harder!”

 

“You like that, baby?”

 

“Yes, daddy.” He moaned. “Faster please. I wanna come. I want you to fill me up.”

 

The man grinned. “That can be arranged.” He held Alucard close as he thrusted faster and harder. Alucard’s soft moans turned into screams of ecstacy as he held on the man’s shoulders tightly. His body shook with each thrust and it awaken every sensory nerves in his body.

 

“Mr…I’m gonna…”

 

Alucard’s eyes blown wide as hot seeds filled him up and his jaw dropped in a silent scream of pleasure. His fingers dug deep into his client’s back and the man himself held on to his hips tightly. Probably will leave marks there.

 

The young man was moved to lie on the bed. Alucard lifted his head and watched his client pulling his pants up. The man caught him staring and smirked. He pulled his wallet from his coat and pulled out three yellow notes. “100 BP per night, right?”

 

Alucard was too tired to say anything, so he just nodded. The man left the money at the foot of the bed and left without another word. Alucard was left alone in the dark with a stinging pain in his ass. He turned his head to look at the glowing moon in the dark sky. He sighed and forced himself to sit up.

 

Alucard winced as he stood up. He pressed his palm on his aching lower back as he waddled to the window. The curtains were closed and the room was flooded in pitch black. After all those years spent in that dark basement in his past, Alucard had got used to the dark and his eyes could see perfectly fine. He made his way easily to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

The dirty clothes were peeled off and thrown to the bathroom floor. Alucard turned on the cold water of the shower and stepped inside. His skin was rejuvenated from the coldness of the water raining on him. It reminded him deeply of the time he spent many hours just standing in the rain. Then, his father would call for him to get inside.

 

His father…

 

“Were you even one?” Alucard grumbled. He washed the seed out of his ass and cleaned his body with shampoo and body wash. He cringed at the cloudy water along with some bright pink going into the drain. After turning off the shower, Alucard snatched the towel and dried himself before stepping out of the shower. His eyes caught his own reflection in the mirror.

 

He looks so thin. He could see his own ribcage in the mirror. Pale skin from the many days he stayed indoor. There were dark shadows under his eyes and his cheeks were slightly sunken. His eyes looked dull as if he was looking at a dead man. Alucard sighed, wrapping the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom.

 

There were noises outside as he padded around, getting his clothes from the wardrobe. __Gusion is probably home.__ He thought to himself. Alucard slipped on a loose grey shirt and a pair of shorts. He brushed his silver hair and exited his bedroom. The apartment was small, so when he opened the door, he was already facing the living room and the small kitchen.

 

Gusion was lying on the couch, reading a book. He heard the door open and looked up. “Hey, Alu,” He said before going back to his book. Alucard slowly walked over to him. He placed his arms on the back of the couch and peered down.

 

“What’re you reading?”

 

Gusion shrugged. “Just something Claude brought for me.”

 

Alucard raised a brow. “He brought it for you, huh?” He questioned. Alucard knew well about Gusion and his partner Claude. Alucard had been suspicious of Claude the moment Gusion once first shown him a photo of him. The teenager was so head over heels for the brunette delinquent, Alucard didn’t have the heart to ruin their relationship.

 

Gusion turned his head when he noticed Alucard was no longer there. He sat up and saw his roommate in the kitchen. “Dinner at this hour?”

 

Alucard scoffed. “Don’t make fun of my appetite.” He said in a teasing tone. Gusion hummed. He placed his book on the coffee table and stood up. He walked to the kitchen and sat down.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” Gusion rested his head on his palm. “I’m just bored. You have any idea what we should do?” He whined.

 

Alucard smiled and walked around to mess with the younger man’s hair. Gusion made a face and gently swat the hand away. “Why not watch tv?”

 

Gusion sighed. “There’s nothing good on tv.” He muttered. Alucard hummed and turned to the box beside the tv. He walked over and opened the box. Inside, were many cases of DVD of movies they had rented. Most of them were nearing their deadline. Alucard mentally reminded himself to return these soon.

 

“Here’s some movies. I have to return them soon, though.” Alucard closed the box. He turned to the clock. “The shop’s still open at this hour. Wanna see what’s hot? And if you don’t want the ones we already have, I can return them to the shop.”

 

Gusion looked at the box. “I watched those more than 5 times. I think I remember every line of the script.” He stood up from his seat. “I haven’t been out today. Let’s go to the movie shop, then.”

 

Alucard huffed a laugh. “Fine, let me get ready. Give me a few minutes.”

 

******

 

 

The dark, musky scented basement was silent except for the heavy breathing. In the middle, underneath the only light source, was a person sat on a wooden chair. The hands were pulled to the back and tied with a thick rope. It was impossible to try and unwound the bindings. A sack was covering the person’s face. The body was glistening with sweat, dirt and blood from the opened, infected wounds.

 

The door to the basement was opened and it made the person flinched. Heavy footsteps echoed off the walls as the mysterious newcomer descended. There was a clinking of something metallic. It gave off a dread filled feeling inside the victim.

 

“P-Please…” The person pleaded. He knew very well who was standing in front of him. “Let me go. I won’t tell anyone.”

 

His kidnapper said nothing. The victim swallowed at the sound of something metal against metal, like a scraping knife. Was his end coming near? After all those torture he had inflicted, is death finally coming to welcome him? He had forgotten for how long he had been here but none of that matters now.

 

The sack was finally pulled off. The man coughed and choked in his greedy attempt to suck back all the oxygen. He was blinded at first by the light but soon his vision adjusted and he saw a pair of shoes in front of him. He slowly looked up and his eyes met with a pair of ruby ones.

 

“Martis, please…”

 

“Shhh….” Martis placed one finger on the man’s lips. “Don’t worry. It’s all over now. You can go and meet your dead wife.”

 

The man’s next words were drowned in a sickening gurgle as his throat was sliced. A waterfall of crimson blood gushed out of the open wound. Martis leaned back against the table with his arms crossed. His cold eyes watched as his victim struggled to live and fell limp a minute later. He waited for a few more minutes just to make sure his prey was truly dead.

 

The man turned around and grabbed the gloves. He slid them on and moved his fingers. Martis even put on an apron as to cover his clothes from the blood splatter. He went behind the corpse and untied the bindings. The dead body fell limp on the ground. Martis grabbed a saw and knelt down.

 

He watched the jagged blade of the saw cutting through the skin and flesh. He had to push it down a bit when he hit the bones. Though it was not as hard since he was cutting the body on the joints. Martis placed the dismembered arm beside him and proceed to the other one. The blood pooled underneath the body as more limbs were dismembered.

 

Martis held the head in his hands and looked down. The eyes were closed as a twisted form of being in a deep sleep. Martis placed the head down and stood up. He placed his tools aside for cleaning and went to pick up the trash bag. Each body part was placed in one trash bag. Martis tied the bag and threw them on a pile.

 

His hands went behind him and untie the strings of his apron. Martis went to the sink he had built in the basement to wash his hands after every kill. This underground cavern had witnessed many murders and bodies being cut up into various tiny pieces. The screams it contained within its walls. The suffering and fear trapped inside.

 

Martis carried the trash bags upstairs to the garage. He opened the cover of his truck and placed the bags on the cargo bed. He pulled the tonneau to cover the back. Martis went back to the basement, not forgetting to grab a bottle of hydrogen peroxide he had kept in the storage room.

 

After cleaning the mess he had made, Martis went back upstairs. He snatched his keys from the bowl and grabbed his coat. The ignition was turned on and Martis waited for a few minutes before pulling out of the garage and into the driveway. There was hardly anyone out at this hour. Besides, his neighbourhood was the quietest with the least population.

 

Martis rolled down the window and lit himself a cigarette. He blew the smoke after inhaling on it. The cold air hit his face from the opened window. The road was empty save for the occasional cars passing by. The pick up truck went into a small path that led into the dense forest. People usually use this path to go to the lake but Martis had other intentions.

 

He stopped the truck when he was far from the main road. The cigarette was balanced between his lips as he climbed off the truck. He walked to the back and opened the tonneau. Martis put on his gloves before grabbing the bags. He placed the bag down before going to pick up his shovel.

 

Martis took a final long drag before flicking the butt away. The shovel pierced the earth and dug deep before scooping a pile of dirt. The dirt was thrown aside and the cycle continued. Martis continued digging until he was knee deep into the ground. The large man grabbed the bags and threw them into the pit he had made. Martis pulled himself up and went to cover the hole.

 

He spotted a flash of light. His hands held tightly on the handle of the shovel as he waited to swing it at anyone who came close to him. Martis waited and came out of the bushes was a man twice his age. The man seemed to be a guard patrolling the area.

 

“What’re you doing here late at night?”

 

Martis stood up straight with a smile. He had long finished burying the body just in time to engage in some mindless conversation. “Oh nothing,” Martis shrugged. “Just burying some old memories.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

 

Alucard looked up to the sky. It was starting to get dark and the streetlamps automatically came to life. The traffic was getting worse by every passing minute as people left their workplace to be at home with their loved ones. Or just to get out of their working suits and lie down watching tv.

 

Alucard flicked the cigarette he was smoking, letting the ash dropped to the ground. He leaned his back against the wall, just staring at the sky. In the street he was standing, there were hardly any people around. It was still too early for any drunk useless wrecked or druggies to be out. There were some eyes on him but none came forward.

 

He felt groggy today. He woke up late because he stayed up with Gusion just watching movies they had rented. It was near dawn when they both slept on the couch. The two youngsters woke up with an aching body but they still managed a laugh. Gusion went back to sleep in his room and Alucard, who had been bored from sitting around all day, left the house.

 

He dressed up casually. His silver hair was brushed back into a ponytail. He wore a loose shirt with the collar exposing his collarbone and even threatening to fall off one shoulder. His jeans were tight and it hugged his long legs almost deliciously to horny men. The heels of his boots gave him an extra inch.

 

“Hey baby…” A slurred voice called to him. Alucard turned his head. There was a man a few years older than him, standing in clothes covered in stains and probably had seen better days. He looked like a hobo but Alucard knew he was not. He was just one of those useless drunk that prefered to drink their life away and drive their wives insane. Alucard had met many of them and he took some pleasure some times in clawing their eyes.

 

These men reminded too much of his father.

 

“Alone, tonight?”

 

Alucard narrowed his eyes. He dropped the cigarette and smiled sweetly. “I was until you came.” He pushed back his hair. “Looking for some company?”

 

The man had a dirty grin. He was chubby and had a large beer belly. His chin was covered in stubbles and even though Alucard was standing a good distance away, he could still catch the terrible stench coming from the man. It made him want to gag. It’s just like talking to a walking trash bin.

 

“How much for a night?”

 

“100 BP.”

The man clicked his tongue. “Wow, expensive. I’m not complaining though.” His eyes went up and down his body. Alucard crossed his arms over his chest. “You look hot. I can imagine hearing how you sound like. How much for a blowjob?”

 

To be honest, Alucard was not in the mood for fucking. But if the payment is good, he’ll do it anyway. Alucard sighed. “Half the price for a blowjob.”

 

The man shrugged. “Well I haven’t had a good blowjob in years. That bitch could hardly even lick my dick. She’s all about bitching on me to get a job.”

 

 _ _Maybe you should, asshole.__ Alucard mentally thought as he went down to his knees. The streets were empty and this part of the city was well-known to be littering with prostitutes. Seeing someone getting a blowjob in public is not something out of place here.

 

“Suck me real good.”

 

Alucard resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He unzipped the pants and pulled out the dick. It was large and Alucard frowned at the hairy bush he had to witness. Rolling his eyes, Alucard started giving tiny licks on the slit. He heard the man groan due to the contact on his penis. The hooker continued licking the head and along the shaft.

 

He felt hands on his head, grabbing his hair. Alucard rolled his eyes upwards, glaring at the man. But instead, the man felt more aroused by that gaze from underneath his long lashes. Alucard stopped licking and started to consume the cock in his mouth. He looked up when the man groaned loudly. It would be a bit annoying if there was an audience.

 

 _ _The faster I made him come, the better.__ So Alucard started to rub the shaft as he sucked hard. The cock was twitching in his mouth and grew a bit bigger by every passing seconds. Alucard pushed the dick deeper into his mouth until it touched his throat. He thrusted hard, letting the dick fuck his mouth. He made moaning sounds as to make sure the vibration would make his client come faster.

 

“Ohh yeah…” He groaned. Alucard narrowed his eyes. “I’m gonna cum. Arghhh.”

 

Alucard held his breath as the man came with a grunt. White hot sperms were shot into his mouth and he wanted to gag at the salty taste plus the musky smell. The hooker quickly pulled away, coughing. Alucard wiped his lips and stood up. He watched the man pulled out his wallet before taking out a yellow note. “50 BP right?”

 

Alucard just hummed before snatching the money and stuffing it in his pocket. “Hope you don’t get mugged.” He said before walking away, intentionally bumping his shoulder with the man. The man yelled at him but Alucard ignored him and walked faster.

 

He turned around a corner. In his hands were the man’s wallet. Alucard did not just go out and fuck with random man. He also had a bit of pick-pocket routine. He mostly steals from drunk men and left them on their own. Alucard opened the wallet and looked inside. His eyes scanned at the baseball card and credit cards along with the man’s ID card. Alucard spotted some BP inside and took it. He even grabbed the credit cards and threw the wallet in the trash, making sure the garbage covered the wallet nicely.

 

“Idiots…” He breathed as he started walking to a supermarket to buy some food.

 

******

 

The thumping loud music was pounding hard on his migraine. Nevertheless, he still lifted the bottle to his lips to take a sip of the burning alcohol. The empty bottle was placed back on the counter and he laid his head on his crossed arms.

 

Martis groaned as his migraine got worse. He lifted a hand and massaged the back of his head. He resisted the sigh at the pleasure as the pain started to slowly fade away. He did not want to lift his head because he woud be facing those blinding colorful lights and annoying flirting whores.

 

“Are you alone tonight?”

 

Martis rolled his eyes. He kept still, pretending to have passed out from the alcohol. Inside, the demon inside him was roaring with bloodlust. His fingers were twitching to wrap around a fragile neck and watch it snapping in half as easy as snapping a twig. Martis felt a presence beside him but he still kept his head down. He wanted whoever this was to just leave him already.

 

His prayer was answered as the girl huffed in frustration and walked away. Martis dared to lift his head to peek. He watched the small figure of a young girl walked way, rolling her hips. Several hungry eyes were latched on to that perky butt of hers and her obscenic clothes had only made it worse. Martis growled and stood up.

 

He had to leave the club right now. These girls are not making it better for him. They were too small. They were too fragile, breaking so easily the moment he pressed his body on them. The squeaks and slutty moans they gave fueled the beast inside him. Other men would have hasten their pace but Martis fucked those girls until they bleed. It excites him more to hear them scream and begging him to stop.

 

And he kept them in his basement, to be used again when he needed some release. He torture them every day, making them bleed and soaking his hands with their warm blood. They would sob and tried to beg him to stop, to let them go…

 

But it only made him want to keep them even more…

 

A psycho is what they call him. Martis was aware of it. He was aware of how sick his mind could be. He knew how he desperate needed help, did he? He scoffed at that thought. He never needed help. He had been fine ever since her.

 

The thought made him stopped walking. Martis stared wide-eyed at the ground. The cold air made him breathe mist. There were no one on the streets. It was just him. Just him and his thoughts. But why her? Why was he reminded of her after all those years?

 

 

Martis grabbed his head and tried to push way those thoughts. He backpaddled to the alley until his back hit the wall. He tugged hard on his hair. __Fuck off! Just fuck off, let me go!__

__

The images of her came into his visions. Her lilac skin came into the image. Her curves that was always shown to others, her main pride. Her finger nails were long but not long enough to be called talons. They were painted with pink nail lacquer and sometimes had some bling on them. Her lips were also coloured pink from her strawberry flavoured lipstick. Her bright pink hair flowed down her back and she would sometimes pull the bangs back with a hairband that had twin tiny horns on them.

 

She was a beauty…

 

Was…

 

And he had to kill her…

 

The warped man could no longer handle the sudden burst of memory. He turned and started to bang his head on the wall. He went harder and harder until the skin broke and blood trickled down his face. But that didn’t stop him. Martis hit his head harder and harder and harder and harder…

 

__Just like how he brought down that hammer…._ _

__

Martis let out a shakey breath when the memory faded away. He stood there, leaning on his hands against the wall. His head was smimming from the dizziness. Martis gently pushed himself against the wall and looked up. “What do you want from me?” He whispered.

 

“You’re dead. You were dead a long time ago…”

 

And Martis heard her laugter in the winds…

 

 

*******

 

 

Alucard raised a brow at the sight in front of him. Gusion’s back was towards him so he did not notice the silver-haired man behind him. A naughty smirk crept on his face as he stalked closer and closer…

 

“GOOOOOOD MORNING VIETNAM!”

 

The brunette jumped at the sudden exclamation. Alucard doubled over laughing as Gusion was heaving deep breaths. When he was over his scare, he finally noticed the criminal of such crime. Gusion frowned and rolled his eyes.

 

“Very funny.” He muttered before turning back to the basketball court. Alucard sat down on the bench beside him. He turned his head to where Gusion was looking. A group of young boys were playing basketball, clad in shorts and loose shirts. One of them with short taper fade brown hair was moving swiftly around the other players. His hands grabbed tightly on the ball.

 

The teen bent his legs before launching off the ground and throwing the ball into the hoop. The ball hit the rim but it did made into the hoop, gaining the player a chorus of cheers. The brunette grinned at his friends, giving them high fives and even had to endure the torture of ruffled hairs.

 

After the celebration, the teen left his group and walked over to the side. “Enjoyed the game, babe?”

 

Gusion smirked. “Yeah, sure.” He kissed Claude on the cheeks. “You stink.”

 

“That’s not nice.” Claude pouted. He looked up and saw Alucard sitting beside his boyfriend. “Oh hey Alu, I didn’t see you there. Sorry.”

 

Alucard smiled, resting his chin on his palm. “I don’t mind. You two seemed into it. If I weren’t here, you two would’ve been banging…”

Gusion instantly blushed at the statement. He turned his gaze down. “Not funny Alu.”

 

The silver haired man laughed. Claude snickered and ruffled his boyfriend’s hair. “I would love to bang you in the showers, babe.”

Gusion snapped his head up and gave Claude a disbelieved look. “Are you fucking with me?”

 

“No, not yet.”

 

Alucard sighed and stood up. “I’ll be outside. Enjoy the fucking…”

 

“FUCK OFF!”

 

Alucard laughed more as he opened the door and left the court. He had been living with Gusion for so long. Probably more than a few months. Gusion was just as problematic as he is. The young teen ran away from home because he has had enough of his parents’ strict teaching and had given him no freedom to do what he wanted.

 

Alucard met him on his way back home from work one night. Gusion had probably been mugged and he supported some bruises along with a broken nose. The hooker took the teenager home and nursed him back. Gusion at first wanted to leave him but soon, the young man became attached to the home and mostly to the one that had saved him from dying in the streets.

 

Gusion had grown to be quiet a delinquent as he stayed with Alucard. He left home whenever he’s bored and he even made friends with the people on the street. Then one day he met Claude and that was when everything changed. Gusion stopped wandering mindlessly at night and he spent most of his time being with Claude.

 

Alucard knew Claude is a thief. But that was something not worth mentioning to an 18-year-old teenager who was head over heels on him. Alucard remembered feeling slightly disturbed when Gusion told him that he and Claude had sex. He knew Claude was a bit older, probably by a year or two, than Gusion but he pushed the negative thoughts aside. Who was he to give life advices to a delinquent?

 

The hooker sighed. His hands went inside his jeans pocket and pulled out his box of cigarettes. He opened it and saw how there was only less than 5 sticks left. Alucard groaned as he pulled one out of the carton. The cigarette was placed between his lips and he fished out his lighter. The cigarette was lit and he took a long drag. He puffed out the smoke to air and took another drag, repeating the process.

 

Alucard flicked the ash to the ground and turned his head when he heard the door open. Gusion and Claude walked together. The younger teenager was inside the arms of his lover. Gusion seemed to be drunk in love. He was either listening to Claude or probably gawking at how handsome his boyfriend is.

 

 

Alucard chuckled at the sight. Young love. So beautiful and innocent. Alucard himself never experienced love. He never knew what love feels like. All his life was mostly pain and torture. The silver-haired man winced at the thought and took a desperate drag on his cigarette.

 

“Hey Alu...”

 

Alucard put on a smile. “Alright children. You want pizza for dinner?”

 

Gusion and Claude’s face brightened up. “Hell yeah!” They both yelled.

 

“Let’s get going to Papa Franco then, before we have a serial killer on the loose.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

“Any reports on autopsy?”

 

Cyclops looked up at the man who had just entered the lab. Estes moved to store away his tools. Saber took off his visor and looked down at the body on the table - or the pieces of it. He stared at the dismembered human body parts. Dried blood was still caked on the skin and the flesh was starting to rot. It was amazing how none of them gag at the awful stench.

 

Estes finished washing his hands and rubbing sanitizers on his palms. “I managed to identify the victim. His name was John Steam, 35-year-old man. He recently got fired from his job and was seen commonly at the bars. He’s divorced with his wife for a month now.”

 

“What killed the victim?”

 

“The victim’s covered in bruises and are missing some fingers.” Estes walked back to the table. He put on a pair of gloves. “But the cause of death is the wound on the throat. Probably by a knife.”

 

Cyclops cringed. He looked down at the head on the table. “So he got slaughtered.” He muttered. He turned to Saber. “Do you think it’s related to the serial killer we’re trying to catch?”

 

Saber sighed and walked out of the lab. Cyclops looked at Estes and decided to follow his colleague. Four months ago, the S.A.B.E.R squad had been investigating a murder of a young woman. She was young yet humans were no immortals. The police found her lifeless body in the snow, frozen and unmoving. Ever since her death, the murder rate in the city spike high. It became a concerning issue so the Moniyan called the S.A.B.E.R squad to investigate it.

 

Time went passed and the people grew even more scared as more murders appeared. Saber was in charge of this investigation. Initially, he was passionate in his job and worked hard to find the murderer. He took pride in his past work, catching criminals and putting drug lords in prison. But this serial killer, he was the thorn in Saber’s pride.

 

Every time they thought they had found a clue. They always end up meeting a dead end. Sometimes, it felt as if the murderer had intentionally led them into a labyrinth and leave them trapped inside. For every murder that or body that was found, the S.A.B.E.R team tried to not get into public.

 

The last thing they need is chaos.

 

“It’s getting late. You should head home.” Cyclops said as he hopped onto his seat. Saber went over to the pantry and poured himself a cup of water. It was incredible that his creators somehow managed to create a mechanism that lets him digest organic material like food and water to make him look human. Saber did not even need water but he felt like he needed a drink.

 

“I won’t stop until I get this guy.” Saber mumbled as he went back to his desk. Cyclops watched him and went back to his computer screen. He turned back when he heard Saber calling him. “Where’s Layla?”

 

“She’s on her day off.”

 

Saber frowned. “On a case like this? Is she even trying to be an officer in the first place?” He muttered to himself. Cyclops didn’t hear what he said, though. Saber waved his hand. “Never mind. Let’s just go back to the investigation.”

 

*******

 

Martis groaned and pulled the covers over his head. The pounding headache got worse. The curtains were closed and only a sliver of light managed to illuminate the dark room. The time on the alarm clock showed that it was near 12 in the afternoon. Martis had no intention to wake up, he just wanted to continue drifting into sleep.

 

But it seemed impossible especially when his own bladder begged for attention.

 

The man cursed as he threw the covers away. He swung his legs to the side of the bed and ran his fingers through his messy silver mane. Martis stood up with a grunt as he dragged his feet towards the bathroom. After relieving himself, Martis decided to take a warm soak in the bath.

 

He sighed as the warm water relieved his stiff body. The headache he felt earlier resided, which was good. Martis opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. The water sloshing as he moved and the low squeaks when he moved his hand on the tub. It was quite and cold. The skin on his arm had goosebumps from the coldness of the bathroom.

 

Martis closed his eyes and let himself drift into sleep. It was until a few minutes he heard knocking on his bathroom door. That was odd. He lived alone. Who dared to tresspass his own property?

 

The young man got out of the tub and went to grab his towel. The knocking was still there. It was slowly annoying the man. Martis growled as he swung open the door. His brows came together at the confusion when there was no one around. His eyes scanned around the dim room before he decided to step out of the room.

 

He stopped when he heard muffled thumping from outside his bedroom. Martis walked over to his closet and took out a bat. One hand at the handle and the other clutched tightly at the other end, he walked out of his bedroom. He looked around for the trespasser but he found no one. He checked everywhere and even in his basement, yet he found no one.

 

Martis sighed and placed down his bat. He turned around and his eyes were blown wide open. A young woman stood behind him. Her eyes wide and empty. Her skin pale and bluish. Martis felt his body shook and his breath became short.

 

“Why are you here?” He whispered. The young woman stood still, unmoving. Martis gritted his teeth. “What’re you doing here? You’re dead, you shouldn’t even be alive!”

 

The young woman raised her hand, her finger pointing at him. Her lips moved and Martis felt his heart stopped at her voice.

 

“Murderer…”

 

“Shut up!” He screamed, pressing his hands on his ears. “Shut the fuck up! Shut up!” Martis snatched the bat from the floor and raised it over his head. The bat came swinging hard and it hit the woman’s body. Martis continued beating her with the bat and the room was filled with the sickening sounds of wood on flesh.

 

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT! UP!”

 

The attack stopped and Martis stood, heaving shallow breaths. He blinked hard and notice there was no one in front of him. He had been hitting the back of his couch instead of a person. It was a relief but then again. Martis straightened and pushed his bangs back. He took a deep breath and sigh. The bat was placed back in its place in the closet and Martis went to grab his work clothes.

 

Maybe work could get his mind off of her.

 

 

******

 

 

Alucard giggled at his friend gobbling down his food. “Slow down, will you?”

 

Gusion swallowed. “How can I not? This is the best birthday ever!”

 

Alucard rested his head on his hands as he watched Gusion continued shoving food into his mouth. Yes, it was Gusion’s birthday today and Alucard thought that he might treat him to dinner. He had been saving a lot just so he can get Gusion the food he had always been dying to have. Half of the cake was devoured by Gusion alone and Alucard only had one slice. But the satisfaction is from seeing his best friend and brother being happy.

 

Alucard looked out of the window. The streets were a bit full tonight with people wrapped in their jackets. It was not close to winter but it had been chilly these past few nights. Alucard’s nails played with the loose thread of his own jacket. It’s old and worn out but it still kept his warm. Gusion’s looked a bit newer than him. Probably Claude had given the jacket to him.

 

Speaking of Claude, Gusion hardly spoke of him these days. He usually goes out every night on their dates but recently, he stayed indoor the most.

 

“So, how’s it been with you and Claude?”

 

Alucard felt bad for asking seeing the instant change of expression on his face. Gusion placed down the chicken he had been gnawing and a frown was on his face. So, something did happen between them. But, they had been doing so good. What did go wrong?

 

“Nothing.” Gusion answered, his voice grimm and was that anger?

 

“You two fought.” Alucard stated. Gusion looked up at him. He sighed and shook his head.

 

“He was making fun of you.”

 

Okay, that’s something. Alucard had a feeling he knew what had been said but he asked. “What did he say?”

 

Gusion bit his bottom lip. He opened and closed his mouth as if he was hesitating. “He…” Gusion looked away. “He called you a whore. He said I should live with him than a hooker that had sex with grandpas for money.” He gritted his teeth. “I can’t forgive him for saying that. You took care of me. You’re my best friend and I hate it when people make fun of my best friend!”

 

His voice had gone up and Alucard noticed some people were looking at their table. He turned back to Gusion and saw the brunette’s eyes were moist with tears. His shoulders were shaking and so did his breathing. Alucard sighed and gave him a smile.

 

“Thank you for supporting me, Gusion.” The brunette hiccuped. Alucard reached out his hand and grabbed Gusion’s to give it a comforting squeeze. “I’m sorry for ruining your social life with my work.”

 

“It’s not your fault.”

 

Alucard just smiled. “Eat up. I didn’t pay a lot of money for it to go to waste. If you can’t finish it, then we just asked the waiter to pack the leftovers.”

 

Gusion nodded and went back to eating. Alucard smiled at him and looked out of the window. He saw his own reflection in the glass and the smile faded. He had been wondering to quit working as a hooker. But he didn’t know when and his own financial status is not stable. His landlord kept pestering him to pay the overdue rent and Alucard was scared that if he did get a job, he worried that his paycheck may come in late giving the landlord the upper hand to chase him out of the house.

 

He got that apartment out of luck and he was not planning to let it go. But now that Gusion is suffering from his work, Alucard knew it was time for him to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief appearance of the S.A.B.E.R squad. Sorry for the bad writing on their part. I haven't watched investigative shows for so long that I forgot the proper procedures during autopsy scenes. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be taking my break for Chinese New Year. I'll be heading to my mom's house and there's no wifi there. So I won't be posting until next Sunday (which is 9th February I think). I have a lot of things in store for you guys. Thank you so much for voting. Thank you so much for giving the time to read my works. 
> 
> Love ya'll and Happy Chinese New Year

Chapter 4

 

 

“Bartender, another round over here!”

 

Martis rolled his eyes. He placed down the glass he was wiping and went to make the drink that was ordered. There were two working at the counter but his colleague was preoccupied with a group of girls. He finished the drink and gave it to his client, taking the money along with the additional tip. The cash went into the cash register and the tip into the jar beside it.

 

“Leo, quit flirting and get back to work!” A purple haired man yelled above the loud music as he came over. Leomord sighed and gave him an annoyed look.

 

“I’m just bored.” He said, leaning against the counter. “I’m tired. I’ve been working from the early morning. I need a break.” Leo emphasized by rubbing his stiff neck.

 

Moskov scoffed. “I know damn well you just want Tigreal to bang your brains out at home. Hold that boner of yours until your shift is over.”

 

“Well at least, I have the descency to be in a relationship.” Leomord smirked at his friend. “Unlike a certain someone who hasn’t got laid in years.”

 

Moskov growled. Martis just watched his two colleague bicker. It was nothing out of the ordinary and it happens almost every day. Moskov and Leomord were best friends after all. Martis met Leomord on his first day as a bartender. Leomord was quite mysterious on the first meeting but the gothic looking man proved to be quite different.

 

Sure, he talked about his goth collection (and his love life with Tigreal) but Leomord is nothing compared to Moskov.

 

Moskov gave off an eerie aura. His scowl made people got chills down their spine and his mouth breathes of death. But underneath his icy exterior, Martis found out that Moskov was actually an angry teenager trapped in an adult’s body.

 

Martis snapped out of his thoughts when he heard knocking on the marble counter. He turned around and his eyes widened. An angel sat in front of him. It was dark in the bar so it was hard to tell how the angel actually looked like but Martis could make out some parts.

 

The ‘angel’ had short hair and trimmed neatly with the bangs nearly covering his eye. He wore a wide neck shirt that exposed his collar bone. There was a leather cord necklace with an odd silver pendant. Martis looked down at the hands on the counter. He looked small and Martis would easily break those arms in half like a toothpick. Despite the darkness, Martis could see those indigo eyes glowing like a feline’s.

 

Is his heart thumping in his chest?

 

“Hey can I get a drink?” Such a smooth voice. Perfect for an angel. “The Red Reaper, please.”

 

Martis shook his head. “Uhh yeah sure.” He mumbled as he turned to make the drink. He noticed how his hands shook and it was hard for him to hold on to the bottle. He will accidentally drop or spill the liquor with this shaking. Martis turned to Leomord and he mentally sighed in relief seeing his colleague had just finished serving a client.

 

“Hey Leo, can you take over for a minute?” The black haired man turned with a brow raised. “It’s for this guy. I need the men’s room.”

 

Leomord said nothing as he walked over. He took the bottle from his still shaking hands and started to mix up the cocktail. Martis tried his best not to run out of the bar as he speed walked to the men’s room. But he did managed to see the look on that angel’s face.

 

He looks so confused.

 

Martis burst into one of the stalls and leaned against the door. Sweat was dotting his forehead and trickled down his face. His whole body was shaking and heat was pooling at his crotch. He should not have hide in this small space. It was getting hard to breathe and his heart was pounding a bit too fast.

 

He was suffocating.

 

When was the last time he had experienced such feelings? Martis remembered this feeling when he first met her. She was such an angel but comparing to this one, he was way better. She was an angel and at the same time she was a devil. But he loved her…

 

…if only she knows that.

 

Martis thought back to that customer. He needed him. He needed to ask that man. He needed to know why and how is he making him feel this way. No, that doesn’t matter.

 

He wanted that man for himself.

 

He took a couple of deep breaths and stood up. Martis straightened his shirt and opened the door. He caught himself in the mirror and saw his scrunched up face. He closed his eyes and relaxed his expression before opening again. There is no other way to cure this. He has to go and meet this person.

 

When Martis left the men’s room, he was a bit shock to find the person gone. Martis looked around but he did not see his angel. His heart was heavy with disappointment and anger. Disappointed that he did not get to see his angel. Anger for being so slow and let his angel slipped away from him. Martis saw Leomord rearranging the liquor bottles and went to ask him.

 

“Where did the customer go?”

 

Leomord raised a brow. “Which one?”

 

“The one I asked you to take over earlier…”

 

“Oh him.” Leomord went back to his work. “He just left with an old guy. Probably for a fuck.”

 

Martis was frozen. Fuck? An angel with an old fart? His fists clenched tight at the bubbling anger inside him. How dare this old person defiled his lovely angel. Leomord probably noticed his flames because he sighed and shook his head.

 

“That kid was a hooker. Isn’t it obvious? Obscene clothes, tight pants, pretty face, strong ass cologne. I don’t know what got you so pissed. Besides, that kid looked older than 18 so he’s legal for this crap.”

 

It’s not the legal age he was pissed about. Martis wanted to go and find them but he was still on his shift. Moskov was good enough to hire him to work here. Martis had terrible problems in finding a job elsewhere, people seemed to know who he truly is and it made him hard to be hired.

 

He blamed his temper issues…

 

Martis sighed and went back to work in case Moskov might come over and see him not working. He will find his angel after his shift. He will try his best.

 

He needs his angel.

 

******

 

“Hah….Ahhhh….Mmmmm….”

 

 

Alucard held on to the handle at the roof of the car as he went up and down the penis. His pants was lowered to only expose his ass and the sounds of his belt harmonizing with his moans in each bounce. His client below him was holding onto the car with the backrest lowered into a makeshift bed. The interior was starting to smell heavily of sex.

 

“God, you’re so tight.” His client grunted. Alucard ignored him and focused more on getting his client into climax. He rubbed his hands all over his body, played with his nipples before slowly dipping lower and grabbing his own dick. He rubbed hard and fast to match the rhythm of his riding. Their skins slapped and made wet sounds that echoed in the car.

 

Alucard felt himself getting closer to climax so he bounced faster. His client thrusted upwards to match his riding and felt his dick throbbing inside. Alucard opened his mouth and moaned louder as he was getting even closer to his end. He gasped as hot cum shot inside him, filling him up and oozing out onto the car seat. His own cock twitched and shot cum all over his own hands.

 

 

The hooker looked down at his breathless client. He rolled his hips as he waited for his high to go down. Alucard slowly pulled himself off and pulled up his pants. The client sat up and grabbed his walllet from the dashboard. Alucard sat back and watched the man pull out a lot of yellow notes. It got Alucard raising his brow.

 

“Here, 32 000 BP. Is that enough?”

 

Alucard’s jaw dropped. This is one rich client. He just hit the jackpot without knowing. Holding back his grin, Alucard accepted the money, leaned in to kiss his client before climbing out of the car. He stumbled a bit due to his hurt butthole but he managed to control his walks. He turned around and saw his client leaving the parking lot.

 

Alucard looked back down at the money in his hands. 32 000 BP. That was triple the money he made in a month. The highest he used to have in one night was 1000 BP. He can’t believe he had met a rich client. A smile stretched on his face and Alucard felt like skipping his way home.

 

Actually, he did not plan to have sex for money. He was actually going out to find a job maybe at a convenience store or even a gast station. Alucard had filled in the forms and had to wait to be called by the manager. His anxiety got the best of him so Alucard decided to stop by a bar and ordered a drink.

 

Thinking about the bar, the bartender was a bit odd. Though he was handsome, Alucard had to admit. His spikey silver hair was short, reaching only the end of his neck. He was young and big. Alucard could see the shirt stretching from the muscles. He was Alucard’s type of men and it made him hot. But the way he looked at him was creepy. Alucard uncomfortable being under his gaze. It was so blank and lifeless like staring into a doll’s eyes. Alucard felt glad that he had left and asked his colleague to serve him.

 

Shivering from the memory of those eyes, Alucard took a deep breath and let it go. He straightened his back and walked down the street. Maybe he should stop by at a restaurant to maybe get a job as a waiter.

 

*******

 

Saber almost threw the papers over his shoulders from the pressure he was feeling. The investigation on this serial killer was driving him out of his mind. He had to stop and drank water just so that his system would not shut down from overheating. His colleagues had already left home for the night and he was alone.

 

The leader of the squad looked back down at the case files on his desk. This killer is something. There was no camera footage. No prints. No murder weapons. Nothing that could link him close for an arrest. Saber can’t even conduct an interrogation because there was so little amount of evidence. The victims had little social life that it was hard to interrogate their relatives or friends. It was as if the killer had studied the victims before taking their life.

 

 

Saber shook his head. In his many years of investigating, he knew that there will always be an evidence the killer might have not looked over. The murder weapons can be disposed. The bodies can be disposed. But Saber decided to look at this case in a different direction.

 

He grabbed the case files and looked through for the list of victims. One thing he was glad about is that they managed to look into these victims and find out about their backgrounds; marriage status, financial information or even career information. Saber flipped through the case files and read the informations of the victims. Slowly, a smile began to form on his lips.

 

 

Majority of the victims are prostitutes.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from Chinese New Year! 
> 
> I didn't have any connection back at my mom's house, but I did write for the whole day. It was amazing having all these ideas coming. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________
> 
> WARNING: 
> 
> RAPE
> 
>  
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________

Apparently, Alucard managed to get a decent job at a convenient store near their apartment.

 

As much as Gusion is happy for it, now he has to pay for what he wished for. Gusion had been the one that triggered Alucard to work like other common citizens. It’s not that because he was uncomfortable being with a hooker but he has had enough of other people teasing him for it. Even his boyfriend teased him about his friend.

 

Speaking of his boyfriend, it had been nearly a week since Gusion last seen him. Before their fight, his phone would never stop buzzing with incoming messages or phone calls. They always went out on dates; watching movies, go to a carnival and even feed each other pizzas. Gusion missed having Claude’s arms wrapped around him whenever and wherever he wanted.

 

The brunette wrapped his own arms around his body and pretended they were Claude’s. Gusion sighed and pushed himself away from the railings. Alucard worked the full shift so he would be at the store from morning until the store closes. In other words, Gusion is alone at home. He had got tired of the movies and had not even bothered to walk to the video renting shop. He was still cold with Claude which makes the boredom much worse.

 

So, Gusion decided to go out for a walk. He spent many hours in the arcade. He had gone to watch a movie and even bought himself a pizza. There was not much to be done in the city and Gusion could not help looking at the teenagers his age with their perfect life. He watched them from a far in their expensive brand clothes and holding a large cup of Starbuck’s coffee in their hands.

 

Gusion missed that kind of life. He missed the luxury he used to have. He missed his large room. He missed his soft and comfy bed. He missed the good food and the coldness of the air conditioner in his room. The designer clothes he always had in his wardrobe. Gusion has everything a teenager could ask for.

 

But he never got what the common kids had; parent’s love. His parents, both being succesfull in business, had their heads buried deep in their work. They were hardly at home and always came home late from work, too tired to notice small child waiting for his parents. Despite neglecting their son’s need, his parents were too strict and only wanted him to pursue their legacy in business.

 

He felt more like a belonging than a person. A belonging that needs to be pampered everyday with luxuries and molded into something the owner wants. Anything that he wishes to do or have was ignored or objected. Gusion never wanted to do business. He hated anything corporate. He hated wearing formal suits because he felt stuffy and he hated the proper manners he had to follow like sitting up straight and all those whatnots. He felt like puppet.

 

Gusion had reached his limit and ran away from his home. It was on his birthday yet there was just him and the maids working. The maids had tried their best to make him happy and he appreciated that but he still wanted to feel like he had a family and not some novelty for them to be proud of. It was then he decided that he has had enough and left the house.

 

*******

 

_“Wallet, clothes, passport... I have everything I need.”_

_The zipper of the bag was pulled shut and the strap slung over his shoulder. It was in the middle of the night and everyone had retreated to their rooms. He doubt that his parents would be home at this hour. They had been in the office and even spent the nights there._

_Gusion opened the door slightly and silently. He peeked out to see if there was anyone outside. It was dark and he could not hear anything that would signal a human being awake. Gusion dared himself to push the door open wider and slowly walked out of his room. The brunette looked over his shoulders and made sure to keep his steps as quiet as possible as to not get caught._

_He sneaked pass his parents’ bedroom and stopped in front of its door. Gusion turned to it and stared at the white painted wood. He pulled his bag and rummage inside for the letter he had written mainly for his parents. Gusion knelt down and pushed the small piece of paper under the door. He didn’t care how his parents would react to his letter._

_He was no longer there to see it…_

_It was a good thing for him to be close friends with the guards. The moment Gusion was at the gate, the guard pretended not to notice him and let him slipped away from his sight. The guard had always been the only one to take the time and entertain the young Paxley. Now, they had to say their goodbyes._

_Gusion’s home was not too far away from the city. It only took him a few minutes to get to the bus stop and waited for the final bus heading towards the City of Dawn. The Paxley pulled his hood up and jumped on the bus then took a seat at the back. He looked out of the window and watched the house where he had grew up since childhood vanished from his line of vision._

_He saw trees greeting him in the dark and a few cars. He looked up to the sky where the stars were dimly shining. Then, he saw the bright lights of the big city. Gusion was never to be gawking in awe at the briliance of the city but since he had managed to leave that house, he was more than happy to be seeing the city lights. Gusion hopped off when the bus stopped in the city centre._

_It was in the middle of the night yet the city was still alive. People walked about on the streets wrapped in their coats, talking to their phones. Majority were adults or youngsters going from one club to another. Gusion pulled down his hood and fished out his phone to find his friend’s contact number._

_Lesley had always told him that he was welcomed in her house if he had any problems. Seeing that he didn’t have anywhere else to go, he thought that Lesley wouldn’t mind if he stopped by. But it was past midnight, Lesley might still be asleep and the last thing he wanted to do is wake his friend from her beauty sleep. And he learned first hand not to bother Lesley’s sleeping hour._

_So Gusion decided to explore the city. This was not his first time in such a place but surprisingly, he had never been in any place in the city other than his parents’ workplace or his private school. He never had the joy other teenagers his age has with going to the malls or spend hours in the arcade. The moment he finishes school, his driver was already waiting for him at the school gate._

_Gusion was too lost in his own thoughts and giddiness that he did not realize that he had stray away from the city centre. He noticed how darker and more grim this side of the city looks. He felt uncomfortable being stared down by the hookers and men in the streets. They made faces at him and give him expressions that he did not enjoy. He swore one of them looked at him as if he was some piece of meat._

_The Paxley walked a bit faster as to get away from these people. He made the mistake of turning into an alleyway and found himself in a dead end. Gusion cursed under his breath and turned around. He jumped when there were four burly men surrounding him, closing any means of escape._

_“Hey there kid, did you lost your mommy?”_

_Gusion stepped back as they got closer. The brunetter gasped when his back hit the brick wall. He snapped his head back and his heart beat faster when the men were a bit too close for his liking. “What do you want from me?” He demanded._

_“We can smell the money from you kid.” The one of the left said._

_The one on the right had a nasty grin that twisted Gusion’s stomach. “And probably a good bitch to bang for the night.”_

_“What-”_

_The one in the middle lunge forward and his meaty fingers wrapped around Gusion’s small neck. “Give us your money kid if you wanna go back to your mommy alive.”_

_“Lemme…go…” Gusion choked, his hands tried to punch on the man. Or more like punching a rock._

_“Nah, you look like you worth the fuck.” He grinned throwing Gusion to his friends. The men grabbed him and dragged the struggling teenager to their van. Two of them opened the back door and the rest threw Gusion inside. One men grabbed Gusion and the other tore off his bag. Gusion stopped thrashing when the men held him tight on his limbs._

_“Let me go!”_

_The man ignored him and turned to his partner who was holding his bag. “How much he got?”_

_“We hit the jackpot.” The man snatched out Gusion’s wallet. “Nice looking kid. Fresh out of high school? Oh damn, he’s got a debit card! He’s rich.”_

_“And naive…” Another man joined the other two in the back. The last of them climbed into the driver’s seat to be on check for patrolling cops. Gusion’s breathing got faster as he panicked of being overwhelmed._

_The man on top of him licked his lips. “I really can’t handle this anymore.” The man pulled down his zipper and his pants along with his underwear. Gusion couldn’t avert his eyes from the large penis dangling in front of him. He wanted to beg them to stop but his words died on his tongue._

_Gusion gasped when the man dipped down to suck on his neck. It felt weird and he hated it. This was the first time people had got this close to invade his personal space. No one in school dare to get close to him even Lesley felt awkward to be close to him. Yet, this man thinks he has the priveledge to command his body._

_The brunette tried to struggle free but the hands that held him were stronger than him. Gusion avert his eyes and accidentally saw the man’s friends had their dicks out, rubbing the shaft. Gusion’s breathing got faster and the panic was getting worse._

_“If you move again kid, I’ll break these tiny arms of yours. So be a good bitch and take it for us.”_

_********_

_Like trash…_

_He felt like trash…_

_Gusion gasped as pain shot up from his leg. It was broken, it was obvious. How can it not be broken when it was bent in an odd angle. Bruises covered all over his body. The pain in his anus was hellish. He had leaned himself on the wall of a building in his torn clothes._

_He had lost everything. His money and phone were taken by those men. After the intense rape they gave him, they threw him in the alley like a piece of garbage._

_When Gusion left that house, he wanted to be free. He wanted to live life in his own way. Yet, he never thought of what reality is like. They were right, he was too naive for this twisted world. He can’t go back. He can’t even move. He was crippled._

_Even if he wasn’t, Gusion had no money to take the bus back to his house…_

_“Oh my God…” a voice gasped beside him. Gusion was stripped of his strength so he did not bother to lift his head up. He was in no mood to see anyone, especially not in this state._

_“Hey, what happened?” Someone dropped down in front of him. He flinched at the touch on his shoulder. “Who did this to you? Hey, can you hear me? Fuck…” He heard the voice cursed. Gusion’s vision was slowly starting to fade away. With the small bit of energy left, he lifted his head and looked at his saviour. The streetlamp was too bright but he could see the silver hair and bright indigo eyes._

_*******_

_When Gusion opened his eyes again, he saw a dirty looking ceiling. Asbestos, he thought. Gusion squeezed his eyes shut before opening again. He lifted his head up and noticed that his leg was propped up on a pillow. He was underneath a thin blanket and the bed he was lying on was killing his back._

_“Oh hey, you’re up.”_

_Gusion turned his head and saw a man with silver hair. He looked small but a bit bigger and older than him. He wore a wide neck shirt that exposed his collar bone. The shirt was a bit oversized for him and his shorts was peeking from underneath. He had an odd elegance as he walked towards the bed with a tray in his hands._

_The man sat down on a chair beside the bed and placed the tray on the bedside table. The man turned to him and a gave him a smile. Unlike those men from last night, this person seemed a lot nicer, way nicer._

_“How’re you feeling?”_

_Gusion didn’t know if he should answer. If he should, then what would his answer be? I’m fine even though I got robbed and raped by four men and thrown aside like a piece of garbage that no one wants anymore…_

_The man seemed to understand and grabbed his hand to squeeze it gently. “It must’ve been terrible for you. If you don’t want to talk about it, I understand. But if you do, I’m here to help.”_

_The man turned to the table and grabbed a steaming bowl. “I made some porridge, if you don’t mind.” Gusion watched him stir the porridge. “It’s only vegetable porridge. I wanted to add some chicken but I don’t want to offend a vegan.”_

_“I’m…I’m not…vegan…”_

_“Ooooh he talks.” The man laughed. It was such a sweet thing to hear. The spoon was lifted from the bowl, he blew to cool down the porridge and showed the spoon to him. Gusion was hesitant at first but seeing this man had saved him from the streets, so why should he be skeptical of him now?_

_Gusion opened his mouth and ate the porridge. It tasted amazing. The flavors from the vegetable like the carrots and corns mixed in the porridge. When he swallowed, he wanted more. The man seemed to notice and fed him more. “You must be hungry. There’s more if you want.”_

_“I’m good.”_

_The man gave him sweet tea to drink after eating all the porridge in the bowl. Gusion handed the empty cup. The man placed the bowl and cup back on the tray. He then turned to Gusion. “You know, I never asked you your name. What’s your name?”_

_“It’s Gusion…”_

_The man smiled warmly. “You can call me Alucard.”_

******

 

Alucard had managed to nurse him back to health. Gusion was bedridden for days until his leg healed. Gusion had planned to leave the man’s house but Alucard insisted him to stay here.

 

_“It’s okay. I’m going to a friend’s house.”_

_“Do you know where it is?”_

_“The address was in my phone but I still remember her number. I can call her for the address.”_

_“Do both of you have any transport?”_

_“No, I was planning to…”_

_“Take the bus? Called a cab? You just got robbed. You have nothing right now. You can stay here with me.”_

_“If you insist, then, I guess I’ll go find a job.”_

_“For?”_

_“To pay the rent?”_

_*laughs* “That won’t be nescessary. You can stay here, I’ll pay the rent. If you want to work to earn money for yourself, go ahead. But if you’re working just so you can pay rent, I don’t think so. Besides, you even lost your ID card. I doubt any shops would randomly accept people who doesn’t have an ID card.”_

For a hooker, Alucard had treated him better than anyone else had. He gave him a place to stay. He entertained him with his teasing jokes and renting movies. He cooks for him everyday even if he was feeling ill himself. It’s odd how a person with a job that was frowned upon by society is more human than a person who works above others.

 

The world is so twisted and weird.

 

Gusion sighed as he walked down the pathway of the park. His eyes looked around at the people around him. An old woman grabbing a handful of breadcrumbs from a bag before tossing them to the pigeons. A child with her parents smiled wide as he got the ice cream that he had begged for. A dog barked happily as it met another dog and the two canines engaged in the traditional butt sniffing ritual.

 

Life looked so perfect for some people. And Gusion was one of them before he stepped out of his comfort bubble. Gusion had been living in a facade that blinded him from what the true world is. It was never about rainbows and flying unicorns. There was never a genie to grant you three wishes. No time machine to send you back to the past.

 

Life is all about making choices and be responsible for it.

 

“Gusion?”

 

The brunette stopped and turned around. He saw Claude standing behind him, looking sorry for himself. Gusion’s face was blank from any emotions. It made Claude a bit more nervous to confront him.

 

“I….um…how’ve you been?”

 

“Good, thank you.” Came the monotonous reply. It made the thief wince.

 

“Listen, I-I just…” Claude sighed. “I just wanna apologize. I shouldn’t have said about Alucard. He was the one who had been taking care of you…”

 

“He didn’t just took care of me.” Gusion cut him off. “He worked himself night after night, getting hurt in the process just so that he could pay the rent and get food on the table for us. If you must know, he saved me. He saved me from dying in an alleyway. He may be a hooker but he treats me better than those idiots who’s living a more comfortable life than he did. He was like a best friend - no, he was like a brother that I could never have. And I can’t stand, some close-minded fool talk about him as if he was just a piece of dirt on your shoes. You don’t know him. You don’t know his pain. Don’t talk as if you do.”

 

Claude was silent. Gusion was obviously angry judging from that intense gaze in his eyes. The delinquent rubbed atthe back of his neck and tried to come up with a better apology. He never realized his mistakes until Gusion started ignoring his calls and texts. It was fine at first but it got dragged to a week worth. He knew he had to do something.

 

“Claude…” The young man turned. “I will forgive you, only if you would stop judging Alucard. Don’t think I don’t know who you are. I’ve seen the ugliest in life. I’m a stupid innocent rich kid that you can manipulate. So don’t look at a prostitute as digusting as if thieves are a divine being.”

 

Claude flinched at the word. He had been keeping that a secret for months from him. True, he had been using Gusion’s naive personality for his own gain but apparently his boyfriend was smarter than he thought. And right now, Claude is the fool.

 

“I’m-I’m sorry.”

 

“I will forgive you.” Gusion smiled. “If you get yourself a DECENT job.” With that, the brunette turned and walked away, leaving Claude gaping at him like a cod fish.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey, Alu. Think fast!”

 

The blond looked up just in time to catch a bad of chips thrown to his face. Alucard placed the chips aside, glaring at his laughing co-worker.

 

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” He stated, putting the chips back in the trolley. Miya stopped laughing and took a deep breath to calm herself.

 

“If only there is any customer in the middle of the night, I would have something better to do.” Miya sighed and crouched down beside him. Alucard ignored her and continued arranging the snacks on the display rack. “Alucard, I’m bored…” She whined. The blond just sighed and let her continue with her whining.

 

The store Alucard was working at was not far away from his apartment, thankfully. It was just a few minute walks. Alucard took the nigh shifts because he wanted a more relaxing work than the bustling daytime. One thing Alucard hates when working is dealing with people. There are good customers but some customers just like to piss him off personally. There were hardly anyone coming to the store past night time so Alucard was more than happy to accept the job.

 

He was still new at his job so it would be long until he received his first paycheck. Luckily, he had saved up some of his money to pay the rent. Franco, his landlord, was a bit unhappy to received late rents but since Alucard managed to pay even though in small amounts, he was kind enough to let him stay. He even bought a lot of food to help them survive for at least one month.

 

The store placed two workers for night shifts. It was less busy during this hour, only two employees were enough to attend the customers. That’s how Alucard met Miya. At first, Miya seemed to be a bit intimated and scared when he first walked in. He couldn’t blame her. Alucard had looked at himself in the mirror.

 

He looked like a demon….

 

But soon, Miya came to realise that he was nothing like his appearance. In fact, she grew too comfortable for his liking. Miya was hyper and always have something to share. She was a college student, working part time to pay the rent and to have some money for her pocket. Miya used to live in Emerald Town but moved to the city because her cousin, Estes, studied in the same college as her. Miya proved herself to be a typical young girl; talks about fashion or gawking at hot boys that came into the store.

 

The girl was small, her height reaching his shoulder. Miya has long white hair that she always pulls up into a ponytail. She wears minimal make-up and painted her lips with only lip balm. Her fingernails were always neat and clean but there are times she decided to paint them baby blue with white star patterns.

 

“If only I have more guys like you in my class…” Miya leaned against the fridge. “The guys in my class were all dumb and losers.”

 

“How so?”

 

Miya scoffed. “They don’t even know how to ask a girl out. They only talk about computer chips and viruses that infect the hard drive bla bla bla bla…” She whined. “And most of them have acnes…”

 

Alucard snorted. “Sounds like something from a high school. Are you sure you’re in college?”

 

The girl glared at him before lightly smacking his shoulders. “Yes, I am.” Then, her anger subsided and she went back to her bubbly self. “What about you? Which college did you go to?”

 

“I’ve never been to college.” Alucard stated, pushing away the troller back into the storage room. Miya followed him like a duckling to its mother.

 

“Why not?” Miya asked from the doorway. Alucard just kicked the trolley so it would roll until it stopped when it hits at the back of the storage room. “Did you have financial problems?”

Alucard wiped his hands on his pants as he walked out. “It’s not the money. It’s…a bit more personal.”

Miya looked like she was about to ask more but kept her mouth shut. He was thankful of her to understand his discomfort to talk about personal issues. Only he and Gusion knew what happened in his past and how he got here. It’s best if only just the two of them knows.

 

“Wanna hear a ghost story?”

 

Alucard sighed for the upteenth time for today. He sat down on the stool behind the counter and watched the girl bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Sure, go ahead.”

 

“Ever heard of the Ashura King?”

 

“No…”

 

“Well, years ago, a murder happened in the streets of the city. A young girl. Her body was found in the woods, tied up but pretty much dead..”

“Pretty much dead?”

 

Miya pouted. “Hey, ghost stories aren’t fun when you interrupt.” Alucard raised both hands in apology and Miya continued. “Where was I?”

 

“Pretty much dead.”

 

“What? Oh, yeah. The police found the body, the identified it and learned who the victim is. The police tried to hunt down the criminal but they couldn’t find any evidence linked to it. Then, one day, the police caught a suspect that is possibly the killer for the murder case. There was a trial and the suspect was put in to prison. And the police thought they had found the murderer but they didn’t because after that, there were more murder in the city. The mayor tried to keep the case away from public but people knew that the serial killer is still on the loose.”

 

“This is a ghost story?”

 

Miya shrugged. “Yeah, why not. It’s spooky, mysterious killer..” She said, wiggling her fingers and made ghost sounds. Alucard couldn’t help not laughing at her childish behaviour.

 

“Why Ashura King?” He questioned. “Why is a serial killer named after a character from a children’s story book?”

 

“Hey, it sounds cool okay!” Miya interjected. “Besides, fairy tales are true.”

 

“No, they’re not.”

 

“Prince charmings exist.”

 

Alucard leaned closer. “Am I one of them?”

 

Miya’s mouth went shut as she stared at him wide-eyed. She opened her mouth as to say something but shuts it afterwards. A small ring of the bell hanging over the entrance made them turn their heads. A man in a black hoodie walked in. He turned his head and saw the two workers by the counter.

 

Alucard how the man had been staring at him with his eyes wide as if he just realized something. The blond turned to his co-worker and noticed Miya was just as confused as he is. “Can…I help you?” He asked.

 

The customer snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. “I-I was going to buy a box of mineral water.” He said, voice slightly shaky.

 

The blond raised a brow. “Uh sure. I’ll go get it.” Alucard stepped off the stool and walked towards the storage. He turned his head around and saw the customer still standing by the counter. He felt bad looking at Miya. The poor girl stood awkwardly at the counter with her browns scrunched together in discomfort. He walked faster and quickly picked up the box of bottled water.

 

Alucard placed the box on the counter with a grunt. “There. Miya, dearest, if you don’t mind.”

 

Miya snapped out of her trance and scrambled for the scanner. She lifted it over the bar code on the side of the box and the machine made a sharp beep. The price was displayed on the screen. “That’ll be 350 BP.”

 

 

The man jumped as if he was also in a trance of his own. His hands patted his pocket his wallet and pulled out the brown wallet from his back pocket. He pulled out three yellow notes and gave them to the cashier. His eyes never left the blond and it made Alucard felt nervous for no reason. He looked away and pretended to have interest on the computer screen for the security camera.

 

“Thank you have a nice day.”

 

Miya turned around the moment the customer walked out of the door. “He’s so creepy!” She whined. Alucard just looked at her. “Please let him be the only creepy customer. I don’t want anymore. Alu, I’m scared.”

 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, I’m a bit scared too.”

 

*******

 

There was a maintenance work so the bar was closed for the week. Martis got a bit bored because he had nothing to do other than going to work. He had no hobbies, no friends or any interests. If he’s not working, he’d spent most of his time staring at the ceiling or walk mindlessly in the city.

 

And walking around mindlessly was what he decided to do.

 

Martis put on his black hoodie and dark jeans. He had his wallet in his pocket and picked up his keys. It was way past midnight so there won’t be as many people as it was in daytime. He could have a little peace.

 

The pickup truck rumbled to life as it was driven out of the garage and heading on the road towards the city. The window was rolled down and Martis lit up a cigarette. The cool air of the night gushed into the interior of his car. It was silent save for the sounds coming from his vehicle. There were cars passing by, bathing him in their bright lights before letting the shadows consume him again.

 

The radio was playing some classic tunes before it was interrupt by an annoyingly hyper dj. Martis was listening to none of it. His eyes were locked on the road and his mind was empty. He had no thoughts in the past few days.

 

Well, that was a lie since his thoughts were filled with one particular person. That angel from the bar. After the incident with her, Martis thought he was no longer capable to feel anything. He was a lifeless doll afterwards, roaming around like the undead not knowing what he was after in his life. He wanted to feel something. He needed something to make him feel alive.

 

And then, he was given an angel. Short blond hair, combed neatly. Quiet small for his own liking but he always had an interest for smaller partners. He had thick eye brows that came together in confusion. His lips were thin yet Martis was eager to have a taste of it. How dare his angel wore such clothes that exposed delicious parts of his body, mainly his collar bone.

 

 

It had been weeks since then. Martis tried to ignore that beautiful angel yet that creature managed to cloud his thoughts everyday. At work, he pretended to calmly serve the customers but in truth he was waiting for the angel to come and order his drink. He had messed up last time, having a breakdown for no reason. This time he was determined to at least get to know with this mysterious person.

 

But he never came. Martis had trouble focusing on work afterwards. Did something happen to his angel? Did he get hurt or did he decide to no longer come to the bar because of him? Martis had worried to much to the point Moskov had to knock his senses back. He thanked the heavens that Moskov decided to renovate the bar which means that he could try and find his angel.

 

He had looked everywhere. Martis had gone to every possible place that person might go to; the mall, the park even the museum. He remembered Leomord saying that his angel was actually a hooker. At first, Martis thought of it as something ridiculous but then he decided to look at the bad part of the city where it was littering with hookers and druggies.

 

He still couldn’t find him.

 

Martis had slowly felt like giving up. His angel was a tease, coming in and out of his life. If only he knew how desperate he wanted him in his life.

 

Martis decided to pull over at a convenient store to buy some water. He switched off the ignition and hopped off his truck to walk over to the store. He saw two workers inside, a male and a female. The female looked young, probably a college student, with white hair in a ponytail. The male seemed rather familiar to him. When he opened the door and all eyes were on him, that’s when Martis realised…

 

…he met his angel again…

 

Comparing to last time, his angel looked more masculine. It’s probably due to his work outfit, a red and white short sleeved shirt. His hair was the same blond and length. His brows came together in a frown.

 

“Can…I help you?”

 

_Damn he sounds nice…_

Martis snapped out of his thoughts. He was happy to meet his angel again but that was not why he was here in the first place. “I…” He stammered. “I was going to buy a box of mineral water.”

 

His angel gave him a look before jumping off the stool. No wonder he looked so tall. “I’ll go get it.” He said before walking away. Martis was eager to follow him but he didn’t want to be seen suspicious. But his angel did turned to look behind his shoulders. If it weren’t for that frown, his angel would have looked so beautiful.

 

It felt like hourse until the blond beauty came back. Martis felt guilty when his angel grunt placing the box on the counter. He shouldn’t have been lifting something that is too heavy for him.

 

“Miya, dearest, if you don’t mind.”

 

_Miya what?_

__

The girl, Miya, snapped awake from her thoughts and quickly went to scan the box. She told him the price but Martis was again distracted by the angel. His angel seemed uncomfortable under his gaze and looked away. How cute.

 

Martis pulled out his wallet and gave the cashier the exact amount of money. “Thank you have a nice day.”

 

Oh he will have a brilliant day, now that he knows where to meet his angel again.   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY MET! O-O
> 
> (Remember to leave kudos ^w^)
> 
> ***Follow bleu_wolf on instagram for story updates and more***


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late updates. It's been a very busy week for me. I had loads of assignments and I'm even on an adventure in finding a house for rent. So updates will be slow from now on. TwT
> 
> Thank you so much for reading Tightrope Walkers and even leading some kudos.

 

 

Gusion was having his breakfast when the door opened. He turned and saw his friend dragging himself in. “Hey Alu. How’s your day?”

 

The brunette’s next word died in his tongue when Alucard turned to face him. The dark shadows under his eyes were a lot worse than it used to. He looked a bit grumpy, probably from the lack of sleep. The night shift must have taken a lot of his energy. Alucard said nothing and just dropped himself on the couch.

 

Gusion walked up to him, leaning on the back of the couch. “Busy day?”

 

“Just tired.” The blond mumbled. One arm was placed over his eyes and the other flopped down lazily to the floor. He did not even bother to take off his shoes or change his clothes.

 

“So how was work?”

 

His answer was just a soft snore. Gusion lifted a brow, surprised at how quick that was. He must have been really tired to fall asleep that instant. The brunette walked into Alucard’s room and took the blanket. Gusion took off Alucard’s shoes and plcae the blanket over his body. Alucard moved a bit in his sleep but he never woke up.

 

Gusion sat down on the floor, leaning his back on the couch. He picked up the remote from the table and switched on the television. He turned his head, hearing Alucard’s snore. He felt amaze that his best friend tried to change not only his job but almost everything, even his hair. Gusion thought there was a stranger in the house when he saw a man walking around with short blond hair. Then, he realized it was only Alucard.

 

“I just thought that, since I’m changing to a better job. Maybe I should just change everything, even my looks.”

 

Despite everything, Gusion felt glad that Alucard decided to change. He always felt bad seeing his friend limping home because some clients were a bit too rough on him. He would ask if he was alright and he always gets the same answer.

 

“It’s okay, I’m fine.”

 

He was not. Gusion can see that. Alucard always looked upset and sometimes a bit scared. There are times the brunette saw him walking around in the kitchen as if he was looking for something. When Gusion asked, Alucard seemed to be in a trance mumbling “Where is it? Where is it?”

 

He snapped out when Gusion shook his shoulders hard enough. After the episode, Alucard went back to his usual cheery attitude. When Gusion asked what was he looking for earlier, he looked at the brunette as if he had just grew two horns. Then, they both pretended as if it never happened.

 

 

But the cycle continues on certain days…

 

 

Gusion sighed and ignored those disturbing thoughts. He focused on the television, lazily switching through the channels. Using only the bunny ears aerial, there weren’t as many channels like the ones he used to. Yet, it was better than having nothing at all. Gusion had switched through all channels until he finally decided to stay on the news channel.

 

Gusion never had any interest in the news. Politics and economy were what’s on the screen. He remembered how his parents forced him to sit and watch the business channel. Gusion felt tortured having to sit through a very boring talk on increase and decrease of stocks daily. Plus, he always thought the politicians as old fools who pretended to care for the people.

 

The news reported of the serial killer who was still on the police most wanted list. There had been no reports of homicide ever since the recent one a few weeks back. The police tried to gather the evidents to hunt down the killer and they asked for civilians help if they witness anyone who is seen suspicious in public.

 

“Oww…my back…”

 

Gusion turned and saw Alucard sitting up, rubbing his lower back. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and noticed Gusion sitting in front of him. “Hey buddy.” Alucard said, smiling. His voice croaked a bit from the sleep.

 

“Hey,” The brunette said. He watched his friend swung his legs to the side and stretched his back, yawning as well. “Have you eaten? I just ate but if you want, I can make it for you.”

 

Alucard lifted a hand and ruffled the teenager’s hair. “I know you’ve been a great chef recently. But I’ll do it myself. Thank you Gusion.”

 

Gusion watched Alucard swing his legs to the side and stood up. He stretched one last time before walking to his room. Alucard stripped off his shirt and pants. The shower was turned on. Alucard stepped under the warm water and relished the feeling of his skin relaxing. He sighed and let the water run all over his body.

 

The feeling of freshness from the shower was a great escape from the world. Having a long soak in the tub or standing under the shower, Alucard had been practicing this ever since he was young. The water cleansed him of the sins that he had comitted.

 

Alucard looked down at his hands. They were pale and small. But to his eyes, he saw crimson red of blood.

 

*******

 

Moskov watched a certain employee of his from far away. Martis seemed to be in an awfully good mood. He was smiling for the first time since he worked here. Before, Martis was always frowning to the point that some customers were afraid of him. He had received many complaints from unsatisfied (scared, actually) customers about being intimidated by Martis.

 

Honestly, Moskov was afraid of the man as well. Moskov was never to be easily intimidated. He was cold and he was strict. Yet, he cared for the customers and his workers. He was hesistant to hire Martis at first but he was at a crucial moment at that time. He was low in numbers of bartenders and Martis seemed like a good choice despite the mysterious aura lingering around him.

 

But now, seeing him all cheerful and enganging with the customers, Moskov thought he was seeing things. But, since his customers were enjoying the good service, he just shrugged off and walked back to his office.

 

Martis, on the other hand, had a different thought in his head. His imagination was filled with his angel. The voice he heard that night at the store echoed in his head like siren’s song. He imagined all those customers as him, pale skin, blond hair. Small arms that elegantly moves on the table. The slender fingers that wrapped around the stem of the glass as he lifted it up to drink it.

 

The man shook his head. It was exciting to imagine the people as his angel but he had to control his excitement. The last thing he needs is people to think of him weird. Martis served drinks, listen to Leomord rant about his boyfriend and all to distract himself slightly from overthinking about his angel.

 

After the night of their second encounter, Martis had trouble sleeping afterwards. He was energetic. He had trouble staying in one spot. He toss and turn in bed and eventually got out of his house for a jog. In his mind, he wondered if he could possibly reach out to his angel. He knows where he works so that’s a start.

 

But Martis can’t go every night to the store just to see him. He might be pegged down as suspicious and it would only make it worse for him. Martis needs to take it slow. He needs to plan everything out first. He needs to calculate his every move and most importantly, he can’t show this side of him to his angel.

 

First of all, he needs to know his name. Martis needed to know his name other than calling him angel on a daily basis. Then, he might be able to dig more information about his little angel. He was unsure if he needed to seek out for his home address but he might want to know if his angel has any account on social media. Martis shivered at the thought of scrolling through his angel’s Instagram account, staring at his pictures for hours.

 

_Why are you obsessed with me?_

__

It froze the man.

 

_I’m not some trophy that you can store in a glass case for you to stare at. I’m a person. I have my own needs and my own life._

__

Martis stared off at the wall. The voices were becoming more clear as if it was getting closer. She was getting closer.

 

_Why’re you doing this? I thought you were normal. I thought you loved me!_

_What is with you? Martis, answer me!_

_Stop that! You’re scaring me. Stop!_

_Martis…I hope…you rot…in hell…_

__

“ARGGGGH!” He screamed, picking up a book close to him and throwing it on the wall. He held his head, growling. “Shut up! SHUT UP! Shutupshutupshutupshutup….!”

 

_Please…help me…_

__

He needs his angel. No matter what. He needs him. His angel is his only cure. His only solution. Martis needs him. His angel’s love could save him. He cannot walk on this life alone.

 

He needs his angel now!

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter TwT

 

Martis had trouble sleeping. The voices would not stop bothering him. He tried to sleep and blocked it out but it proved to be troublesome. He tossed and turned on his bed, covering his head with a pillow in a pathetic attempt to stop the voices.

 

In the end, Martis woke up with dark shadows and eyebags. His eyes were red and heavy with fatigue. He crawled out of the bed and dragged himself out of his room. He poured himself a glass of water and bit onto an apple he had snatched from the basket. The sleepless night he had to endure ate him slowly from inside.

 

At least the voices stopped.

 

Martis sat down on the couch and turned on the television. He was on a music channel but he had no interest of the song playing. Apparently it was a new song by Lunox, Colourless Dreams. Lunox had been climbing up to her fame quite easily, reaching past many singers like Clint and Odette. She was uniquely beautiful with her iconic black and white hair aside from her angelic voice.

 

Martis had no interest in famous celebrities. He think of them as arrogant puppets of the industries they represent. Some are talented while some are not. Martis could count how many singers were genuinely good and pointed out those who were good thanks to autotune. He even questioned the lyrics sung. It made him think that the current society could not get past from thinking about sex, money and fame.

 

The man took out his phone and scrolled through whatever might interest him online. He saw people posting about their concerns regarding on the recent murders. Martis smirked at the photo of his victims being displayed. He closed his eyes and clearly remembered their screams when he drove his tools into their flesh. The squelching sounds of their muscles being torn starting from the skin until it reached their bones.

Each veins were cut and blood gushed out. His hands would warm with the sticky crimson liquid that stung his nose with its metallic smell.

 

Martis sighed. It had been an amazing experience but he cannot overdo it. He knew the police was after him. He was smarter than them. He knew how to hide his evidence and it was fun misleading them into thinking that they had caught the criminal. He watched on the news on the police report of capturing the suspect of the murder. He waited for a few days before striking again.

 

It was an odd thrill that he enjoyed.

 

The only thing that stopped those voices from bothering him.

 

Martis did not just randomly killed people. He studied his prey until he decided it was ready to take action. He consider their moves and their background in case the police might find something to track him down. The killer searched mainly for prostitutes for it was a prostitute that ruined his life. The man that took his girl away from him. Then, he chose a female who took pride in her beauty because that’s who she is, a narcissist.

 

 

He relived that night over and over. It was like a balm to his warped mind. It calmed him down from the whispers that kept him awake at night.

 

Martis scrolled through the explore page of his own Instagram account. He never posted anything. Well, he used to but he had deleted and even privated his account. There was no point in posting pictures when he lived a completely monotonous life. He scrolled through the millions of photos of selfies and panoramic shots of nature until one image caught his eyes. Martis had accidentally scrolled past it and he swiped back up to double check what he just saw.

 

His eyes widened. It was his angel. He was in a shirt that looked familiar and there was a girl beside him, making an obnoxious duck face. Martis recognized that girl. He had seen her somewhere before.

 

_Miya, dearest, if you don’t mind._

__

The girl at the store. Martis looked back at the photo and sure enough, it was a picture of his angel with the girl, Miya. They were outside of the store. His angel looked a bit annoyed in the image and he was holding a box in his arms. The girl, Miya, held the phone in one hand and made a peace sign with the other. The photo was posted just recently. Martis read the caption.

 

_With my new work buddy. Alucard ;)_

__

“Alucard…” He whispered. “Alucard.” It sounded nice on his tongue. Such a unique name given to a beautiful angel. There had been a myth where Alucard is the slayer of the vampire king, Dracula. His name was Dracula’s name in backward to symbolize his opposite nature comparing to Dracula’s darkness.

 

He found his angel. He knew his name. It was an achievement that he took pride for. His thumb gently brushed over Alucard’s face, pretending to trace his jawline. “You are an angel. And you will heal the darkness in my heart.”

 

******

 

“I look ridiculous.”

 

Miya giggled as she typed on her phone. “What do you mean? You look great.”

 

Alucard cringed. “I look like an angry old man.”

 

“You are an old man.” Miya said, storing away her phone. “A grumpy grandpa.” She laughed. She stopped when the waitress handed her milkshake. Miya thanked the waitress and happily sipped on her blue coloured drink. She offered to Alucard to which the blond shook his head.

 

“You’re not going to order anything?”

 

“I have no interest in all these…” Alucard frowned at the smoothie bowl on the banner. “Aesthetic food.”

 

“What’s wrong with it?” Miya asked, sipping on her drink. They were at a small cafe in the park. Miya had asked Alucard out for a walk because she said she was bored and wanted to know him better. Alucard, on the other hand, had nothing better to do. He was rotting on his own bed until Miya called.

 

“The last time I checked, smoothies were suppose to be consumed in a glass.” Alucard looked away from the banner. “Not a bowl.”

 

“You’re so boring.” Miya whined. Alucard smirked in amusement at her pout. He pinched her nose which made the girl pout even more.

 

“Forgive this angry grandpa for not accepting youngsters trend.”

 

Miya gave him a look. Then, her anger washed away and the smile returned. “Speaking of grandpa, how old are you?”

 

“23 this year.”

 

She gasped. “You’re my senior.”

 

“You just called me an angry grandpa.”

 

“A grumpy grandpa.” Miya wiggled her finger. “Get your facts right. I’m 20.”

 

Alucard raised a brow. “I’m quite surprise. I thought you were 5.”

 

“Hey!”

 

The blond raised both hands, laughing. Miya pouted again and drink her milkshake. It had been weeks since they first met at the store. Their relationship had gone closer but nothing more than friends. Or that’s how Alucard sees the path of this relationship.

 

Miya, on the other hand, had feelings for the blond. She had a crush on him ever since he first stepped into the store. Miya tried to keep it down and waited for the right time. She wanted to now him more, what he liked, what are his hobbies and such. He was different comparing to the men she had met in her campus. Many had told her of their feelings but she kindly rejected them. It was hard for her to say that none of them was her type.

 

Miya was just like any other girls in her campus. She wanted flowers, chocolates or dinner after the movies. She wanted to go shopping with her boyfriend or cuddle with him during a cold weather. At the same time, she wanted a man that respects her as a person. She had heard stories of some boyfriends or girlfriends that became too attached to their partners to the point the relationship became almost destructive for both sides. Miya had always been scared of that.

 

But seeing Alucard, she knew he was none of those types. He looked like one of those boyfriends who would rarely buy gifts for his partner or spend most of the days in front of the tv, pretending to listen to his girl. That was what she judged him based on his exterior. Inside is never the same.

 

Alucard sighed and leaned back against his seat. He had decided on a diet coke instead. He was not really one of those fitness geek but he had a sudden desire for a diet coke. He had been working for half a month now. His body hurts and he was missing his sleep. He just hoped that his paycheck was worth all this pain.

 

At least, he doesn’t limp for the sake of money.

 

To be honest, life felt a bit better when he stopped working as a prostitute. Gusion was right. Maybe he should have changed from his job as a hooker a lot sooner. Hopefully the money is enough for them to survive the rent. Franco was unhappy that he was always paying his rent in small amounts. When he got his paycheck, he wished to at least pay half of his debt.

 

The waiter served his diet coke. Alucard thanked the boy and opened the can and poured it in a glass. The ice clinked as Alucard lifted the glass. He positioned the straw to his lips and sipped gently. The slightly sweet drink awoke his taste buds and he coughed a bit at the fizz going down his throat. Miya had ordered some churros and mini doughnuts. They ate the desserts while teasing each other whenever they have the opportunity.

 

It was fun until Alucard felt something wrong. He turned his head to look behind him. Miya raised a brow. “Is something wrong?”

 

Alucard stretched his neck to look over people’s heads but found nothing. “It’s just that….” He shook his head. “Nevermind, it’s probably just a hunch.”

 

“I don’t know about you. But I would trust my instincts if I ever feel unsafe.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long hiatus. It's been a very busy week. I shouldn't be doing this since I have three assignments but I hate for leaving you guys hanging for too long. 
> 
> So I decided to stop my work just to focus on this chapter. I'm really sorry. I had decided on a certain day to post the update. I thought of Saturday (Sunday is the first day of the week where I live) or maybe Friday. I will try to not drag the update too much because I know how it feels waiting for an update TwT
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos. I kept receiving notifications of my stories receiving kudos and comments. Thank you so much everyone.

 

 “What happened to your hair?”

 

Gusion froze. He turned and saw Alucard staring at him from the kitchen. The teenager swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and took a deep breath. He knew it was a bad idea to get a haircut and he’s going to pay for it. Even if Alucard had no right in his life choices, but Gusion always think of him as his older brother.

 

“It’s just ummm…” The teenager scratched at the back of his neck. “Claude and I went to hang out with his friend who works at a run down barber shop. She offered to give me a haircut and… I’ve always wanted a new hairstyle.” Gusion looked up nervously. Cold sweat was dotting on his forehead.

 

Alucard said nothing. He placed the half empty glass on the table and walked over to Gusion. He ran his fingers through the black and white hair. Gusion looked at him with the awkward silence burdening him. Alucard ran his fingers down to the side of his face and rested on his shoulder. His piercing gaze burn Gusion.

 

Alucard smiled. “Looks good on you.”

 

Gusion let out the breath he was holding. He watched Alucard turn back to the kitchen. He was wearing a red shirt, his work uniform. Gusion glanced to the clock on the wall and noticed that it was near 8 pm. Alucard now works at a store than selling his body in the streets. The black haired teenager still had trouble wrapping his head around it.

 

The teenager turned on his heels and started to walk to his room when he heard thumping coming from above. He looked up and saw the white asbestos of the ceiling fluttering down to the floor, dusting the carpet with white specks. Gusion turned to Alucard. “Alu, our neighbours are at it again.”

 

The blond sighed. He mumbled under his breath, probably cursing. Their neighbours were a bit unfamiliar with living in an apartment apparently. At night, especially nearing the weekends, they would be blasting the speakers of their radios with music at the loudest volume. Alucard had complained this to Franco and thankfully the landlord was considerate and sort out the problem.

 

Guess they didn’t get the memo from the first warning…

 

“I’ll call Franco.” He said. Alucard dried his hands with a dish towel. “Hopefully he could kick those idiots out.” He grumbled. He threw the towel on the counter and wiped his hands on his shirt. Alucard snatched his wallet and keys from the table.

 

“Going to work?”

 

“Where else…”

 

Gusion hummed. “Be careful.” He said. “The news has been going nuts lately about a serial killer on the loose. Says that the killer targets prostitute.”

 

Alucard chuckled. “Sadly for the guy, I’m not a prostitute. I was but I’ve changed.” He turned to the teenager when he was at the door. “You’re not going out.”

 

“I’m tired, actually.” Gusion said, stretching his back as if to prove his point. “I think I’m going to bed. Claude’s been dragging me around for the whole day.”

 

Alucard nodded. “How’s Claude? It’s been a while since you two last talked. What got you two back together?”

 

Gusion just smiled. “I gave him a little pep talk, that’s all. He works as a runner now. Delivering stuffs and all those whatnots.” The black haired teen yawned. “I’m going to sleep. See ya. Be careful.”

 

“I will.”

 

Alucard closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway. It was quiet, safe the sounds being muffled from the inside. Alucard snatched his phone out of his pocket and quick dialed Franco’s number. He put the phone close to his ear and waited for his landlord to pick up his call.

 

“Hello?”

 

Alucard stopped at a window near the elevator lobby. The phone reception might get interrupted if he proceed into the elevator. “Franco, it’s me, Alucard.”

 

“Aah, kiddo.” He heard the old man laughed. “What is it? Wanna talk about last month’s rent?”

 

Alucard resisted the urge to sigh. “I will pay for last month and this month as well. I’m just waiting for my paycheck. Anyway, I’m calling you now because I wanna tell you that, my upstair neighbours are at it again.”

“Loud music?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He heard a sigh coming from the other end. “I thought I’d told those hooligans about respecting others.” Franco grumbled. “I’ll try to sort this out. Remember to pay your rent.”

 

“I won’t” Alucard almost yelled. “God damn it, old man. You think I intentionally paid my rent late?” He growled, shoving his phone back in his pocket. He punched the button of the elevator and waited for it to arrive. The doors opened and he walked inside, going down to the ground floor.

 

His throat felt parched and he had a sudden desire for a certain something. Alucard shook his head, trying to push that addiction away. It had been many years since that day. He should have stopped this addiction yet it kept coming back to him like ghostly claws trying to pull him back into the dark. He had crawled out of hell and he is not coming back.

 

Alucard felt around his pockets and found his box of cigarettes. He pulled one out and light it. He dragged on the cigarette and blew out the smoke. The addiction lessen and he sighed in relief. Alucard had suffered too much to get rid of the feeling. It felt like a blessing when he managed to let go of his dark past.

 

But, did he?

 

The shop was coming into his line of vision. Alucard dragged heavily on his cigarette. He leaned against the glass of the shop, finishing his smoke. He looked up at the dark sky. He could see the fading stars among the darkness of the night. There were three stars shining brighter than any other. Alucard’s eyes teared up because his parents used to tell him as a child that among the stars were the souls of the people that we love. The image of his parents shimmered into his view.

 

Alucard looked away, furiously wiping his eyes. The lost of his birth parents had been difficult for him to accept. It was not only because of love, but it was mostly from the guilt. After his parents death, he was adopted by a man who used to be his mother’s friend. Alucard gritted his teeth as the dark memories came rushing it like a stampede. He gripped into his hair and tried to stop the barrage of nightmares.

__

_You’re my bitch, now and forever. You can’t escape me. Now be a good boy and swallow this pill._

__

“STOP!” He screamed.

 

“Alu?”

 

Alucard gasped as if someone had just pulled him out of the water. He turned and saw Miya looking at him with concern. Alucard’s eyes widened and shook his head. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He straightened his posture.

 

“Are you okay?” Miya asked softly. Her brows came together in a frown. “If you’re not feeling well, you can call the boss and tell him that you’re unwell.”

 

Alucard forced a smile. “I-I’m fine. Just, just a bit overwhelmed that’s all.” He cleared his throat. “That’s a cute jacket you’re wearing.”

Miya looked down at her cream coloured cotton jacket. Her cheeks blushed a light shade of pink as she turned her gaze away. “It-It’s an old jacket. But thanks.”

 

The girl instantly forgot of the problem and went back to her usual bubbly nature. Miya told him of her stories at campus, about her classmates and her odd lecturers. Alucard laughed and pretended to have interest in her stories. He didn’t care. As long as she did not bring up about his breakdown earlier, he’s fine.

 

 

*******

 

“Oww, my head…”

Martis frowned. “You okay?”

 

Leomord lowered his head on the table, slowly grumbling. “I couldn’t sleep at all. I think I’m having a migraine.” He whined. He raised a hand to massage at the back of his head, sometimes even lightly hitting it.

 

“Maybe if you and your boyfriend have a bit of control in sex, then you might get some sleep.” Moskov scoffed, dropping a box on the counter. “Tigreal could use a break from banging your ass.”

“Shut the fuck up…” Leomord growled with his face on the counter surface. Martis shook his head and dragged the box off the counter and into his arms. He placed the box down and used a cutter to cut open the tape. Inside were new glasses protected by foam peanuts and bubble wraps. Martis took one out, giving it a close inspection.

 

“Replacement of the ones we lost in the last few weeks.” Moskov sighed. “I should put a higher fine on those drunk assholes that break them.” He grumbled. Moskov ordered Martis to arrange the new glasses on the shelves. He even lightly hit Leomord on the head as he walked pass.

 

The long haired man growled. He lifted his head and he looked a lot worse than he was. Martis turned to him before going back to his work. Leomord placed his head on his hand while watching Martis.

 

“You got any boyfriend, Martis?”

 

The silver-haired bartender almost dropped the glass. He whipped his head around. “What kind of question is that? And why boyfriend?”

 

Leomord shrugged. “You look like the type who would get a boyfriend. If you did, he probably is better than Tigreal.”

 

Martis sighed. “Maybe you should ask Moskov for a day off and go to sleep. This migraine is messing with your head. You’re not thinking straight.”

 

“I was never straight anyway.”

 

The bartender snorted a laugh. Martis finished the last two glasses and dropped the empty box in front of Leomord. “If you have nothing better to do, why don’t you make yourself usefull and throw this out.”

 

Leomord groaned. Martis shook his head as he walked away. He unbuttoned his vest as he headed for the staff’s locker room. His shift is over so he can leave the bar and head home. Or better yet…

 

Martis opened his locker and grabbed his duffel bag. He rummaged through until he felt something at the bottom before taking it out. It was a camera. Not something expensive but it is a decent one and still managed to take quality photos. Martis had kept this in a trunk in his basement…

 

…with all the other things he wished to forget.

 

Martis lifted the camera after pushing on the power button. He looked through the lens and experiment by taking a photo of the locker room. He studied the photo and was satisfied with how it turned out. Martis glanced at his watch. He had at least 10 minutes until his angel goes to work.

 

The man stuffed his other things along with the camera into his duffel bag before walking out of the room. Martis walked past Leomord who was still groaning about his boyfriend and how his head is killing him. Moskov was doing his best to ignore and only lifted a hand to Martis as a farewell.

 

Martis opened the door of his truck and threw the bag to the back seat, but not before taking out the camera first. He turned on the ignition and pulled the truck out of the parking. He drove into the streets and headed to the convenience store he had been to last time. The store where he first met Alucard, his beautiful angel.

 

He had been imagining for this day and what would come after. He needed to get to know his angel before coming close to him. He needed to know what he liked, his daily routine and what he hates. Maybe Martis could find something that would get Alucard attracted to him.

 

_“Hey Alucard, I heard that you like sweets. I know an amazing dessert shop down the streets.”_

_The blond’s face lightened up with a big smile and sparkling eyes. “Really?” He squaled. “Please, Martis! Take me there!” _  
__

Martis smiled at his own imagination. It must be very nice, him and Alucard spending the days together. Alucard smiling bright like a true angel. His thin, rosy lips pulling as he smiled, showing his pearl white teeth. His indigo eyes looking at him and his slender fingers touching Martis. The man sighed blissfully, leaning back in his seat.

 

He parked his car a bit further from the store. Martis grabbed his camera and zoomed close to the store. He rolled down his window slightly. He took out his cigarette and lit one. Martis blew out the smoke as he waited for his angel to arrive. Alucard was nowhere to be seen and even though he arrived a bit early but Martis felt a bit scared. He did not know when Alucard comes to work. He just anticipate.

 

Since he met Alucard at night in the store, Martis thought that he worked the night shifts. Martis had worked in many places before so he knows the schedule, what time for people to work the night shifts. He observed the store, tapping his fingers on the wheel while his other hand held the cigarette.

 

Martis crossed his legs. His bladder was acting up but Martis did not feel like heading to the men’s room. He knew he did not even had a glass of water before leaving. This was just a distraction. A distraction, an obstacle to interrupt him from seeing his angel.

 

As much as Martis wanted to stay, he knew it would be a bad idea. He growled and grabbed the camera. The cigarette was thrown to the ground before stomping on it. Martis walked fast to the restroom of the park where he had parked his truck. Thankfully, there was no one around but just a man or two walking by. Martis quickly relieved himself and ran out of the restroom. He looked back at the convenience store and his eyes widened.

 

Alucard is there.

 

Martis brought up his camera and zoomed on the lone figure. Alucard was leaning on a wall, holding something between his fingers. A cigarette. Alucard is a smoker? That was something Martis would least have thought Alucard would do. He pushed that thought away and focused back on Alucard. He was hiding from behind a tree, trying not to be seen suspicious by others.

 

Alucard turned up to the sky and Martis felt his heart stopped. With Alucard looking up, he had exposed his neck. Martis wanted to grab him and lick that neck, taking a taste of it. But he should not and be more focus. His camera snapped photos of Alucard standing by the store, looking at the sky. He wore a red shirt, the same one he had seen him wore last time. Probably a uniform. He paired the shirt with a pair of jeans and Martis was a bit disappointed that the jeans were not skinny enough to show his legs.

 

But then, Alucard started to act weird. He dropped his cigarette and grabbed his head. He was screaming and Martis could hear him.

 

“STOP!”

It broke his heart. Martis wanted to run up at him and hugged him but it would only make matters worse. What happened to his angel? Who did this to his angel?

 

A girl ran up to Alucard. She was talking to him and he looked surprise. Then, Alucard had regained his calm and he looked fine. Martis turned away. There was fire in his heart. Martis wanted to squeeze that girl’s throat for coming close to his angel. He watched them both enter the store. Martis hurried to his truck and locked the door. He picked up the camera back and looked at the photos he took.

 

Martis rubbed his thumb over the picture of Alucard looking at the sky. “Cry no more, my angel. I will protect you from being sad. I will make you happy. Don’t worry.”

Martis switched to the other photos and stopped at one. His brows shot up at one of the photos.

 

Alucard was looking at him….

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

“Martis!”

 

The silver haired man looked up. Alucard walked down the stairs dressed in a pair of cotton pants and a shirt a size too big for him. His hair was combed neatly and slightly glossy from the hair gel. Martis placed down the tools he was using and stood up to greet his partner. He wrapped his arms around Alucard to pull him for a kiss. Alucard pushed deep into the kiss, moaning.

 

Martis’s hand went up his shirt, pressing his palm on his back. He pulled away looking into Alucard’s eyes. “What’ve you been up to?”

 

“I was bored.” Alucard whined. He pressed his body onto Martis, grinding his crotch. “Can you entertain me for a bit?”

 

Martis grinned. He lifted Alucard bridal style. “Anything for my beautiful queen.” He purred, carrying Alucard to their room. He placed him down, kissing him hard. His hands pushed up his shirt. His fingers played with his nipples and Martis enjoyed the sounds Alucard makes. It made his manhood sprung to life.

 

“Ohhh….” Alucard moaned, eyebrows coming together. He opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend. “Take me. Make me yours.”

 

“Yes…”

 

Martis dipped down to kiss him on the neck, suckling on the skin. Alucard gasped and arched his back in pleasure of the treatment he’s getting. Martis continued giving raspberries all over his chest and stomach before going back up to kiss him on the lips.

 

“Alu, I love you.”

 

“Do you?” A feminine voice replied. Martis looked down with his eyes wide. Alucard was giving him a blank stare and his eyes were the same shade as hers. No more was it the elegant indigo eyes. Alucard frowned, as if offended.

 

“You say you love me.” Alucard said, his own voice mixing with hers. It sounded demonic. Martis climbed off him as Alucard slowly sat up. “You say you love me. But you killed me…” Alucard mumbled. His hair grew longer and changed color into lilac. He slowly transformed into her and Martis felt himself grew cold.

 

Selena opened her mouth. Blood streamed down from her eyes. “I wish…” She said, voice gurgling as if she was talking with her throat slit open. “That you will suffer…until the day you die…”

 

Martis gasped as he sat up on bed. His chest heaved as he panted for breath. Cold sweat drenched his body as he shivered. Martis took a shaky deep breath and let go. He did it a couple of times until his heart started to calm down. He sat there in the dark, clenching his fists on the sheets. The dark was suffocating him.

 

Martis lied down, staring at the ceiling. The dream was fine, him and Alucard. But why did she have to show up? She was a part of a past the he wished to let go. He just wanted to be happy. He just wanted to live in peace. But she would never let him. She was desperately pulling him into the abyss.

 

Martis ran his fingers through his hair. He rolled to his side, grabbing his phone from the table. His eyes caught a certain photo in a frame. Martis reached out and picked up the frame. His thumb carressed over the face of Alucard in the photo. He had printed out the photo as soon as he got home from the night he stalked.

 

“Stalk?” Martis mused. “Am I stalking you, love?” He asked the photo. “How can I not be obsessed to such an angel? I will have you love. And you will come to love me, because you are my light in the dark.”

 

********

 

“Ever heard of the Spider drug?”

 

Gusion looked up from his magazine. “Pardon?”

 

Claude pushed the box he was holding to the back of the rack. They were at his friend’s warehouse. Claude worked here ever since the day Gusion was angry at him for insulting Aluard. He worked as the runner but there was hardly any delivery for today so his friend told him to just clean up the warehouse.

 

“What’s a Spider drug?” Gusion asked. “I’ve heard of coccaine and the others…”

 

Claude cut open a box and placed it on the stacks. “It’s an underground drug. The police are still unaware of it. They thought it was some other common shit but it’s not. The Spider is a type of adrenaline boost. It boosts up your heart rate, your stamina and your strength to make you capable of working for a long period of time.” Claude explained. “And because of that, people started buying it; artists, sports players. But the Spider, like any other drug, makes you dependant on it.”

 

Gusion frowned. “Why are you telling me all this?”

 

“Because…” Claude sat down beside Gusion. He lifted one hand to turned Gusion to face him. “I don’t want you to get involve.” He said, kissing him softly on the lips. Gusion placed the magazine he was reading to the side to wrap his arms around Claude’s neck.

 

“I’ve had friends who took the Spider.” Claude mumbled in the kiss. “I’ve watched them crumble. I don’t want the same thing happen to you.”

 

“Claude…”

 

They were going to go further when someone cleared their throats. The two youngsters turned their heads to Kimmy who was tapping her foot with her arms crossed. She gave them a judgemental look.

 

“Seriously? On a workshift?” The little blond girl said. “Claude, I let you bring your boyfriend to my warehouse but not for you guys to get all mushy and bang on the boxes.” She sighed, shaking her head. The couple moved away from each other as Kimmy walked up to Claude, pulling out a piece of paper.

 

“Make yourself useful, Claude.” Kimmy said. “Here, I’m running out of spare parts and I want you to get these. A client’s been bugging me about his car. So please do me a favor. You two can fuck later.”

Gusion blushed a deep red as Claude laughed. Kimmy rolled her eyes, turning on her heels before walking away. When the door closed behind her, Claude turned to Gusion. The teen was still blushing red, staring at the floor. “You wanna follow me to Eruditio? It’s an hour drive there.”

 

“I should tell Alu first.” Gusion mumbled. “He might get worried if I didn’t go home.”

 

“You sure Alu’s not your mom?”

 

Gusion scoffed. “He’s way better than my real mom.” He said, pulling out his phone. “I’ll send him a text and then we leave.”

 

“And I’ll start the car…”

 

Gusion watched him go and turned back to his phone.

 

__Hey Alu, I’m leaving to Eruditio with Claude. He’s gotta pick up a delivery._ _

__

It only took a few minutes for Alucard to reply. __I trust that you know how to look after yourself? You have Claude with you. Stay safe you two.__

__

Gusion smiled. __Thanks Alu.__

__

Gusion kept his phone back in his pocket and walked out of the warehouse. Alucard can be overprotective sometimes, probably because of the night he got raped. Gusion can’t help himself from thinking Alucard like his own brother. He even slowly got attached to the man which is why he was a bit dependant on Alucard.

 

It was a good idea for him to leave his house. He was unsure what would happen if he had stayed. He would become a complete replica of his parents; wearing clean and crip suits, hair neat and always have a proper body posture. He probably had to sit down every meeting, listening to the discussion while trying not to have his brain cells die.

 

Gusion never knew much of the world outside. He spent too much time locked up in his room in his old house, surrounded by anger and frustration. He never care much about the world. He was too consumed in his hatred for his family that he became unaware of what the world was like. His own ignorance almost cost him his own life.

 

The ravenette looked up and saw Claude was waiting for him in the car. The teen looked relaxed with his head on the head rest of his seat with his eyes closed. He wore a flannel with the top unbuttoned. Gusion stared at the exposed collar bones of his. He smirked before knocking on the window. Claude jumped and turned to the window. He unlocked the door and Gusion climbed inside.

 

“Are we ready?”

 

“Let’s go.”

 

*******

 

“Saber, are you still working?”

 

The detective looked up. His visor was taken off so Layla can see the dark bags under his eyes. His silver blue hair was a mess from its usual neat style. His fingers stopped typing on the keyboard the moment the female officer walked into his office. Layla bit her bottom lip and tried not to look like a fool.

 

“Sorry about that…” She mumbled. “I thought you went back home with the others.” Layla walked inside and sat down. Saber sighed and closed the file he was working on. Layla glanced on all the opened files on his desk. They were on the recent murder case they were currently investigating. Some of them were from the old case files of the unsolved murder cases.

 

She picked up one of the files. There was a name on the document along with an autopsy photo. ‘Selena’ was the name written on the document. She was a beautiful young woman if not for the scars all over her body and the stitches from the autopsy. Her hair was a soft lavendar and her lips were blue. Layla read her bio.

 

“The first murder victim.” Saber explained. “She was the trigger that led to other murders.”

 

Layla looked up. “What you mean?”

 

“The way they were killed.” Saber pointed to each of the victims. “They were all killed and mutilated. Also, they have the same characteristics. Drug addicts, problematic in their life either in relationship or in their household. The girl, Selena, is a problematic girl but we didn’t get enough data on what. Her sister, Karina, refused to even explain. The man, the recent victim, was divorced and a drunkard.”

 

“So this guy thinks he’s like a vigilante that wipes out all problematic people from the world because he thinks they’re evil?” Layla cringed. “Uhhh…”

 

Saber chuckled. “I like how you assume that the murderer is a guy when we are still unsure of who the suspect might be.”

 

“Well, I assume the murderer is a guy because a girl can’t take down a guy this size.”

 

Saber sighed in amusement. “You’re still new Layla.” He said, shaking his head. “Yes, a detective makes a lot of assumption but you should know that there is many way to take down a large man, and it doesn’t necessarily have to be another man.”

 

Layla nodded. “I got it.” She stood up from her seat. “I’ll try to help you in any way possible.”

 

“Thanks Layla but this is my case. You have your own, right now.” Saber said. “But I do appreciate the help.”

 

Layla smiled and waved Saber goodbye before walking out of the office. Saber turned back to his case files right after the red hair left. He picked up Selena’s case file and re-read it for the millionth time. He was a bit bothered with Selena, as if something about her that he had trouble pointing at.

 

Maybe he should meet and interrogate Karina again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber is back! Also, Martis is losing his head now. O-O


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

Miya walked down the hallway, looking at her phone. Her class was just over and she was more than happy to be at home, on her bed. Miya raised her hand to pull out her hair band, letting her ponytail free. A few boys walked pass and even whistled at her but Miya ignored them as she pressed the down button of the elevator.

 

“Hey Miya.” A monotonous voice greeted her. Miya turned her head and smiled at a girl with neon blue hair. Karina smiled at her. “How’s your class? It sounds wild, can’t miss it from my classroom. What were you guys doing?”

 

Miya giggled. “Oh nothing. Just our lecturer letting the class do charades.”

 

Karina frowned. “Your lecturer lets you guys do charades? Doesn’t he know we got like finals in just two weeks?”

 

“We were near our end of the lecture. So he decided that we all play games to relief ourselves from stress.” Miya sighed. “I’m glad he did. It’s been a killer these last few weeks.”

 

Karina nodded. The elevator dinged and they walked inside. Miya pressed the floor button and the elevator hummed as it go down. Miya turned her head. Karina leaned her head against the wall of the elevator, looking a bit lost. The white haired girl gave her a sympathetic look.

 

Karina had it hard lately ever since her sister’s death. Her sister was the only family she had. Even though she was a bit of a troublesome, going out with random men, Karina still loved her. Losing a family member must have been one of the worst thing for a human to experience.

 

“Hey…” The neon haired girl turned to look at her. “I’m planning to have lunch at the restaurant near our campus. Wanna join me and the others?”

 

Karina thought about it for a moment. The elevator dinged again and sliding open the door. They walked out as other students started pouring in the elevator. They walked further away from the crowd and to the streets.

 

“I don’t think so.” Karina said. “I’m a bit busy. Thanks for the offer, Miya.”

 

Miya nodded and said nothing. Karina must still felt down after her sister’s death despite it had happened for a long time already. Miya was worried that she might fall into depression or melancholy for wallowing in her sadness. But if Karina herself refused to join her and her friends, then she should respect that.

 

Karina waved her goodbye as she took the streets that led to her home. Miya walked to the bus stop and waited for her bus to arrive. She took out her phone and scrolled through her inbox. She closed her messanger and opened her Instagram. Miya saw the picture she took with Alucard.

 

Instantly, the girl’s cheeks were dusted with a light blush. Her heart beat fast as she was being swelled up by lust. Alucard was her type of man. His flawless fair tone skin. His neat, blond hair kept short. His odd looking indigo coloured eyes. Miya had never seen anyone with those eyes before in her life. She was unsure if it was his looks or personality that got her.

 

He seemed cold and awkward during their first meeting. He always avoid Miya whenever the girl tried to start a conversation with him. Miya was a friendly person. She wanted to be friends with anyone she met. So it felt awkward when she met someone who did not want to even be friends. But eventually Alucard slowly softened and decided to accept her.

 

The feeling was one sided. Alucard may not have the same feeling as her. Miya wants to love him but she was unsure if he felt the same. Miya sighed as she put away her phone. She saw her bus coming to a stop. She waited for the people to walk out before getting on. There were hardly anyone on the bus probably because most of the college students of her campus have their own cars. Miya would want to drive her own car but Estes would not allow her.

 

Miya turned to the window. She watched the cars and buildings passing by. The people walking on the streets. She saw a couple walking, arm in arm and the girl had her head on the man’s shoulder. Miya melted at the sight. She is a sucker for romantic things even in real life. Instantly her mind floated to her imagination where she pictured an image of her with a man.

 

And that man is Alucard…

 

******

 

Alucard rubbed his eyes. He felt a bit tired in the past few days. Probably from work and his lack of sleep. He usually sleeps during the day but he had trouble trying to get a decent rest and it was taking its toll on him.

 

He was at the mall. The food in the fridge was going less and less. Alucard managed to dig through for some money and Gusion even left some from him. The teen got some income because Claude shared some of his salary with him. Gusion decided to share the money with Alucard. He will be paid in a few weeks but food is life.

 

Alucard shuffled to the frozen food aisle. He scanned at the food being displayed in the freezer. He picked up a packet of minced meat and a microwave pizza. Alucard even grabbed a bag of frozen fries into his trolley. He paused to look at his shopping list. Gusion had once asked him to make lasagna for tonight. Alucard pushed his trolley to the pasta aisle.

 

The boxes of lasagna sheet were placed in his trolley before he went back to his list. He had taken every food item in the list. Alucard remembered that he was running out of deodorant and shampoo in the shower. So he walked to the place where the shop placed the things he needed.

 

Alucard’s eyes looked at the line of deodorant on the rack. He picked one up and opened the lid to sniff at the scent. Alucard closed it and went to pick another when he accidentally touched someone else’s hand. Alucard retracted his hand as if he just got electrocuted. He turned to the man he had touched.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” He stuttered. Alucard watched the man looking at him as if he had just discovered gold. Alucard felt uncomfortable being under his gaze. It reminded too much of the person he wished to forget. Alucard bowed his head and walked away. His heart was beating a bit too fast and it was not good.

 

Alucard found an empty aisle and stopped to calm himself. He was hyperventilating.

 

_Alucard, my sweet little boy_

__

Stop, no.

 

_Alucard, look at me_

__

No.

 

_Alucard, why won’t you look at your father?_

__

Alucard cowered as he tried to calm down. He remembered his therapist telling him to take a deep breath and do it three times. Alucard held tightly for dear life on the handle of the trolley. The image of his father was coming into his mind but he managed to push it away. He was gone. He was nothing.

 

He is dead!

 

_And you killed him_

__

“It was an accident.” Alucard whispered. “I didn’t mean to.” He furiously wiped away the tears in his eyes. He stood there for a few minutes until his episode passed. Alucard let out a heavy sigh. He should be leaving now. The next thing he needs is for things to get worse and get other people involved. He pushed his trolley to the cashier, ready to leave for home.

 

As he was paying for the groceries, Alucard was a bit bothered by what just happened. He managed to forget the trauma of his past and yet it managed to come back. Why? He had let go of it, right?

 

Alucard sighed as he paid the cashier. He forced a smile to the girl, nodding while picking up the bags. He hurried out of the store and ordered an Uber. Alucard stood at the main entrance, waiting for his driver to arrive. He was slowly calming down from his episode. His heart beat was slowing down to normal pace and his breathing regulates.

 

The blond sighed just as the car arrived. He smiled at the driver as he sat down in the back seat.

 

“Kimberlain Apartment?” The driver asked for confirmation. Alucard nodded and the car drove off to his home. Alucard leaned back in his seat, looking out of the window. After many years, his trauma is coming back to him. He had to do something about this. Not because for himself but for Gusion. He did not want to scare the boy. Gusion was his balm. He was the only motivation that kept him together.

 

Which is why he took Gusion in in the first place.

 

When Alucard first met Gusion in the alley way, he saw too much of himself in the teenager. Alucard felt hurt that Gusion had to suffer through the pain he had. So Alucard took him in and cared him, pushing to make Gusion as comfortable as he could. He was trying to protect Gusion from the sufferings he used to go through.

 

The moment Gusion told Alucard of Claude, the blond got extreme anxiety from it. Every night he was haunted by paranoia of Claude hurting Gusion. Alucard was wary of the other teen and as much as he tried to stop Gusion from seeing Claude, they managed to wiggle they way back together. Soon, Alucard noticed that Claude was no threat so he let them be.

 

He was just overthinking. Gusion is no child. He can take care of himself, especially now that he has Claude. Alucard should not be so selfish. Right?

 

_You can kill me but I will always live, boy!_

 

 

******

 

Martis wanted to faint.

 

He met his angel again.

 

And his angel touched him.

 

His skin was soft for a man. Martis could still feel it even if just happened 10 minutes ago. He stood there, rubbing his hand on the spot where the soft hand had touched him. It felt cool but not icy cold.

 

Martis looked at what his angel was after. He looked at the brand and specific type of deodorant. He picked it up and sniff at the scent after opening the cap. It was less strong than the one he used to but his angel must have enjoyed this. He instantly bought it because it would be something Alucard would like. He might even use it for himself.

 

But something was wrong right after his angel touched him. There was fear in his eyes. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Martis did not like that. It made him feel unconscious of himself. Was his angel scared because of him? Did his appearance reminded him of something he disliked?

 

Or did he knew?

 

Martis shook his head. Impossible. How does Alucard know and what prove does he have? It might be possible (and relieving) that Alucard did not know of his stalking but it is something that he should be keeping away from.

 

The last thing he wanted is Alucard to be scared of him because of himself.

 

“Don’t worry love.” He whispered as he walked out of the store. “Time will tell. Time will tell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going deeper into the rabbit hole. Miya loves Alu! Does this mean Martis will target her as his next victim ? O-O


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! I'm very sorry guys, I lost total inspirations for this and the mlbb fandom. I had withdrew myself from the fandom and I doubt I will make more content on the mlbb fandom. With that said, I will finish the unfinished stories I have already posted. 
> 
> Also, I am nearing the end of my college term so I am extremely busy. I'll try my best to squeeze in some time for writing.

 

Saber waited patiently in front of the door. He wrapped his coat tighter around himself. The cold weather made him breath out mist from his nose and lips. The neighbourhood was quiet save for the occasionally passing cars. His own vehicle was parked a bit further from the target home.

 

30 minutes had passed and there was still no answer. Was he too early? Saber had calculated everything before his journey. He knew what time she would return, what time she might leave the house for the underground band playing in the cafe downtown. Saber had timed it well and came to her house just as her bus arrived at the stop.

 

Saber lifted his hand to knock again when the door opened. A teenager with mesy neon blue hair was at the door. She looked quite annoyed but managed a somewhat polite “Yes?”

 

“Miss Karina.” Saber said, straightening himself. His hands on his side. “Sorry to disturb you at this hour but I have a few questions for you.” Saber looked away when Karina stared through him. Her brightly coloured eyes were too intense for him to keep an eye contact with. “Regarding your sister’s case.”

 

There was silence after he said it. The grumbling sounds of car engines that drove past the house. Saber looked at Karina and awkwardness settled inside. The neon blue coloured haired girl frown, her eyebrows stitched together and her lips in a tight, thin line. But she relaxed and opened the door wider, welcoming the detective. Saber nodded as a thanks before walking in.

 

“Do you want anything to drink, detective?” Karina offered, walking towards the kitchen. Saber looked around the house. It had been years since he last had been here. Almost nothing seems to have changed in those time. The photos above the fireplace were still there. Saber walked close to it and looke at the photo of Karina and her sister, Selena.

 

Saber answered to Karina, eyes still on Selena. “I already had coffee on my way here. Thank you for the offer.” He looked away from the photos. He nearly jumped when Karina was suddenly behind him. She gestured to the sofas and they both sit down, Saber sitting opposite of Karina to face her.

 

“How’re you, Karina?”

 

“Still the same.” She answered, voice monotonous. “I lived my life just like any other girls my age. Is something wrong, detective? It’s been so long since you’ve been here.”

 

Saber nodded. His fingers interlaced together on his lap. He lifted his gaze from his lap to the girl. “It’s about the murder of your sister. We believe that it links to the murder case after hers. Also, there are some few holes in the last interrogation and I think we are missing a few things that might be vital for this investigation.”

Karina lifted a brow but said nothing. Saber noticed the discomfort in her no matter how much she tried to hide it. Her eyes tends to look away from him. Her leg that was crossed over the other was shaking in a nervous rhythm. Her fingers curling and uncurling on the fabric of her shorts. She sighed and looked at him, slightly relaxed.

 

“What would that be, detective? I thought I had explained everything I knew. Her hobbies, her friends, her relationship-”

 

“That’s what I wanted to ask you about.” Saber interjected her. Karina frowned from confusion. “I wanted to know about your sister’s relationship with her friends or maybe even a love partner.”

“I don’t recall my sister dating anyone.” Karina said, her forehead creasing deep. “Or,” She looked away as if thinking. She pursed her lips, closing her eyes as she tried to recall. Then her face had a sudden realisation and Saber was suprised that Karina herself was surprised with her own thoughts.

 

“Ughh I’m such an idiot.” She groaned to herself. Then, she recovered and looked back at Saber. “I remember Selena complaining about this one guy. She said he was annoying and won’t let her go. She always come home crying but when I asked, she brushed it off and went back to her happy nature.”

 

Saber raised a brow. This could be their lead. So Selena used to date, which was no surprise. Saber had read and learned of Selena’s lifestyle. Karina was more anti-social compared to her sister. Selena would always be at night clubs or a bar while her sister would be locked up in her room. With that kind of lifestyle, it would not be odd for Selena to be attracting some attention.

 

Karina seemed a bit nervous for a minute. “Detective, there’s something I wished to show you.”

 

Saber watched her stand up form her seat and shuffled to the stairs. He watched until her form was gone from his line of vision. Saber looked away and decided to just survey around the house. His thoughts roamed freely in his mind, thinking back to what he just learned. Karina may have no idea who this person Selena dated judging from how she broke the news.

 

But if he managed to find out who this mystery person is, it might be the key to solve this case. This person might be two things; one, this person could be a solid witness of a murder or two, this person is the murderer. There are more information that Saber needed but he hoped that this would be the key to opening a new lead for the case.

 

A thumping noise made him looked up. Karina walked down the stairs, a pink and purple coloured leather bound book in her hands. She sat down and slid the book across the table. Saber looked at the book with a new found interest and curiousity.

 

The book was a journal. It looked like it was custom made judging from the quality of the pink and purple leather. There were stickers of Pusheen and other cute looking animals with ‘Selena’s Diary’ written in an elegant typography. Saber turned to Selena with a quizzical brow.

 

“My sister was sick once and had to stay in the hospital for most of her childhood and even her adolscence period. Our parents gave her a diary so she could pour out her feelings if she wanted someone to talk to. She had been writing on her diary non-stop. She has more than one but I have no idea where she kept the rest. That’s probably her latest one.” Karina gestured to the book with a jerk of her head.

 

“Can I bring this with me for the investigation?”

 

Karina shrugged. “Go ahead. Hope it helps you find my sister’s killer.”

 

“You don’t sound so ethusiastic.”

“Excuse me?”

 

Saber cleared his throat. “What I meant to say is - family members of a murdered victim tends to be more enthusiastic for someone to capture the murderer. But you, seem to care less.”

 

Karina hummed as she leaned back in her seat. “As much as violent as it seem, I’m just glad that my sister is put to rest.”

 

*******

 

“Alu, I’m home!” Gusion announced as he walked inside. He noticed that the apartment was dark and he hardly heard any noise. Is Alucard asleep?

 

“Alu?” GUsion lightly knocked on the door. There was no answer and Gusion decided to twist the knob. He poked his head inside the dark room and looked around for his friend’s silhoutte. He looked at the bed, then to the bathroom before checking the window. Alucard was nowhere to be found.

 

Gusion hummed. Alucard must have been outside, probably meeting a friend since it was still early in the day for him to be at work. Gusion had just got back from the many days he spent with Claude. He was travelling from one city to another. Mostly it was because of Claude’s job but he enjoyed the time they spent together.

 

It felt nice, being free. Gusion remembered feeling the wind on his face when he poked his head out through the sun roof. His hair whipped back. He felt as if he was being whisked away from the life he had suffered from. It was so bland and filled with protocols he must follow. Now, no rules can stop him from enjoying himself in his young age.

 

The raven-haired teenager left Alucard’s room and headed to his own bedroom. He shed his jacket and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. Gusion flopped himself on the bed, relishing the softness on his back. For many days he had spent travelling and sleeping in Claude’s car, his back missed the feeling of the soft mattress.

 

His hand unconsciously went to the necklace around his neck. He lifted the pendant so he can see the shimmering purple crystal in front of his eyes. It was a gift from Claude during their trip, before they went back to their respective homes. Gusion was unsure where and how he got the necklace but it held a sentimental value that Gusion cherished a lot. He had received mnay gifts, expensive ones, but they are nothing compared to this one. This necklace held the sender’s feelings and affection unlike the gifts he received in the past. Those held no value and only given because they were obliged to.

 

Gusion smiled, tucking the necklace away and sat up. He felt tired from the trip and could use some rest. There was a pitcher of water and an empty glass on his bedside table. He always had it in his room, an old habit of his. The teen poured himself a glass and brought it to his lips, taking a huge gulp. Placing the glass back on the table, Gusion lied down on his bed, closing his eyes and let himself drift into a colorful dream…

 

 

…soon to be nightmare…

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my hiatus *w*
> 
> I'm sorry for not updating for too long. I had some issues both irl and myself. 
> 
> I also had a major writer's block in this and spent most of my time trying to find the trigger for the story climax. And I finally settled on one. 
> 
> For some updates and teasers from me, you can follow my IG account:
> 
> bleu_wolf99
> 
>  
> 
> I post not only teasers for the stories here but also some shorts if possible. 
> 
> Tq for your support and the kudos ^w^

 

 

Alucard coughed hard. His lungs were on fire by the time he was done. He lightly punched his chest as he wheezed for air. Leaning against the brick wall, Alucard swallowed the fresh oxygen to revive his dying lungs. He let out a heavy sigh and looked down at the newly lit cigarette in his fingers. Alucard threw away the cigarette. The coughing fit he had earlier killed the mood.

 

He asked for a day off. He was not feeling any illness but there was a discomfort inside him that bothered Alucard for the whole day. He tried to block it off with smoking and drinking but it did not help at all. There was a nagging feeling that claws itself from within like a stirred beast in a cage. He kept seeing flashes of the last person he wished to see.

 

His episodes are coming and Alucard knew it would only bother his work. So Alucard decided to have a simple walk in the streets. There was another pleading thought in the back of his mind as he walked. A solution to his problem. But the said solution would pull him back to the dark past he had desperately tried to let go. It had clung to him like a parasite.

 

5 years was wasted to get rid of his Spider addiction.

 

He will not go back.

 

Alucard stuffed his hand in his pocket, looking for his keys. The uneasy feeling inside him was still there and he had no idea why. He tried to shake it off but it stayed as if it was trying to warn him of something.

 

"Gusion, I'm home." He said as he walked inside. Alucard locked the door behind him and looked around for the familiar head of black hair. There was no one in the kitchen and the living room seemed untouched. Alucard kept calling for his name. He thought Gusion was already home since he received a text from the teenager saying that he was coming back from his trip with Claude.

 

Alucard saw the door to Gusion's bedroom. It was opened. Gusion's probably here already. A satisfied smile came to his lips. Alucard walked over to the kitchen, occupying himself with cooking for dinner. With Gusion around, at least he had something to distract him from his episodes.

 

The stew was cooking on the stove. He decided to go and check on Gusion. The teen had not left his room since he came back. Is he asleep?

 

"Gusion?" Alucard poked his head inside, looking around. The bedroom was dark and he could hardly make the outlines of the furniture inside. Alucard felt his hand around the wall near the door for the light switch. When he did, the lights flickered to life so he could pale at the sight before him.

 

"GUSION?!"

*********

 

Three weeks had passed and he's still stalking around.

 

Martis sighed as he sat slumped in his truck seat. This marks the third time this week of him following Alucard around. He had been watching Alucard to the point he memorised his daily routine. He would wake up very early in the morning for a morning jog and returned later in the afternoon. Then, at nightfall, he left his apartment again for work.

 

But his pattern seemed a bit odd in these past few days, Martis noticed. Alucard did not wake up as early as he had been. He stopped his morning jogs. He did leave for work at night but instead of coming home in the next sunrise, Alucard came home around the afternoon or he did not even come home at all.  

 

Martis felt uncomfortable noticing it. It's a telltale sign that something is wrong with his beloved. He had sworn to protect Alucard from any danger but it seemed as though he is failing in his task. The negative thoughts in his head were nagging at him for being a failure and as much as Martis tried to shake it off, he knew deep down he was not being a good partner to Alucard.

 

So today, he waited patiently in front of Alucard's apartment building in his truck. He will watch carefully to see what made Alucard changed his daily routine. Martis's fingers drummed on his steering wheel as his intense gaze locked on the door of the building. People come in and go from the building but he was looking for that specific pale and blond haired man.

 

"Where are you?" Martis whispered aggressively as if time was against him. He repeated it over and over as if it is a mantra to summon Alucard. Martis leaned back, turning his gaze out of the window with his chin resting on his hand. His teeth slightly gnawing on his fingernails. Red eyes frantically searching for Alucard.

 

What if something happened to him? Martis was tempted to rush inside his apartment but that is the worst idea ever. One, he did not know Alucard's apartment number and two, he did not want to get caught stalking or make Alucard think of him as a creep.

 

"No, no my love," Martis muttered to himself. "I'm not stalking you, I swear. I'm only looking after you. Keeping you safe from harm."

 

The silver-haired man almost jumped out of his seat when he spotted the familiar figure. Alucard looked slightly dishevelled with his messy clothing and ruffled hair. Did he spend the whole night in the bar, drinking? Martis bit his lips and his brows furrowed with worry.

 

Alucard had a sway in his steps. He might trip and fall in a few minutes. Martis watched Alucard fumbling in his back pockets before walking inside the building. Martis was tempted to go inside but he should be discreet before he could meet with Alucard. Even if he had managed the confidence to meet him, what should Martis say? How should they even strike up a conversation? What would they be talking about? Interests? Hobbies? Favourite movies?

 

Martis shook his head. He sounded pathetic, like a teenager about to meet his crush. He was not some lovesick person. He was just…

 

What is it that he really wants?

 

It wasn't long until he spotted Alucard from the corners of his eyes. The blond walked out of the building in a different pair of clothing. Martis frowned at the choice. Skinny jeans that hugged his legs too tight as if it was another layer of skin. A black crop top underneath a leather jacket. He had a pair of shades over his eyes and he was walking quickly in his boots. It was an obvious contrast from the slim cut jeans and turtle necks he always wears.

 

Feeling uneasy, Martis started up his engine and slowly drove to follow Alucard.

 

*******

 

It was dark and everyone had left.

 

Everyone but him.

 

Saber downed the remaining coffee in his mug. It was cold and it tasted bad. He may need another round later. Saber sighed as he stood up from his seat and walked to the pantry to make himself more coffee.

 

The case was getting on to him, like a parasite slowly feeding on him. He had trouble sleeping or even tried to relax during his break. There always an eerie feeling of him being watched or followed. Saber often had nightmares that kept him wide awake. He dreamt of a girl, her face obscured like smudged ink on parchment. Her hair was a bright pink and her high pitched giggles made the hairs on his body stand up. She would always come close to him and placed a finger on her lips, grinning before fading away.

 

It did not have floating heads or dismembered ghouls but it still managed to leave him with an uncomfortable feeling.

 

The detective leaned his body against the counter, arms crossed as he waited for his coffee. His intense gaze locked on the floor. Millions of thought raced in his head, one after another. Possibilities and theories of the case. There are too many details that he needed to keep an eye on. First of is why the killer focused on these victims with certain characteristics? The victims are quite problematic; alcoholics, prostitutes and some even had mental health issues.

 

Saber had then decided to look deeply into one of the victims. The first kill - Selena. Her case had too many unsolved questions and Saber thought that he might find something if he dug deeper. The visit to Karina's house might bear some clues for this investigation.

 

The coffee was brewed and Saber returned to his office. The white mug, stained with a bit of old coffee was placed on the desk. Calloused fingers grabbed the case file, dragging it from the desk as he sat down. Saber leaned back and opened the case file. His eyebrows came together in a frown at the sight of the autopsy photos. He observed the bruises around her neck and stitches in the area below her breasts and above her abdomen. She was killed from a stab wound on her diaphragm.

 

The murder weapon was never found. They brought in a suspect once for questioning but they could not link him to crime. His stories kept changing and even experienced some episodes. Saber had his suspicions but he kept it to himself. Eventually, the police can't keep him in any longer and the suspect was freed. But Saber knew there was something they were missing from that guy.

 

The detective still remembered him. Long, spiky silver hair that reached past his nape that made him look like a Sonic character. He was large in built, every muscle defined. His intense red eyes staring and sometimes glaring at anyone that questions him. Dark lips that would either pulled down when he frowned and pulled back, revealing almost perfect, white teeth. The deep, rumbly voice used when he spoke.

 

The man used to be in a relationship with her, making him a possible suspect yet, the evidence could not link him as the main suspect for the case. Saber drummed his fingers on the table as he worked his way through the puzzle. Some of the pieces did not even fit, like the characteristics of the victims. Why did the killer chose troubled people and sex workers? Did the killer think of himself some twisted vigilante?

 

Maybe he should consider looking into this man again. His officials might go against him but…

 

Saber needs to investigate Martis on his own.

 

******

 

_I met a cute guy today. He was handsome, quite a hunk if I must say. He's not my type, silver hair and all those muscles. I prefer my men…smaller. But, there's something about him that makes him so…attractive._

_Maybe I should get to know him ;)_

 

******

 

Martis stopped his car just as Alucard entered a building. The silver-haired man peered from his blindspot and looked at the bright neon sign hanging above. Martis frowned at the name of the place. It's the bar he worked at. The man groaned, gently slamming his head on the steering wheel. There is no way he's following Alucard there.

 

He had no problem showing up to the bar even on his day off. But he is here for a purpose and his purpose is Alucard. The bar is a bit too risky for him to make a move. Too many eyes are on him. Especially Leomord and he's the biggest gossiper in there.

 

His fingers drummed impatiently on the wheel. Martis peered over it, hoping Alucard would just walk out of there. People walking in and out of the door dressed casually or wearing something a bit too flashy for a small bar. But Martis did not see any familiar short, blond hair. As much as he was tempted to go inside, he could not risk his cover.

 

Martis leaned back in his seat. He sighed, running his fingers through his messy silver hair. He rubbed his face, sighing again. He let his hands dropped on the car seat. Red eyes locked on the door. He was eager to light a cigarette but he decided that it might be risky for him.

 

Good evening, Moniyan City. For tonight's news update…

 

Martis raised a brow. He did not remember turning on the radio. Well, at least it's not too quiet in here.

 

Investigators are still in the pursuit of the killer in the murder case of several people. Leading investigator of the S.A.B.E.R squad, Detective Saber, states that the team will try their hardest in this investigation to bring down the killer and return the peace to the Moniyan City. Detective Saber refused to give further comments on this case.

 

Martis rolled his eyes. He switched the channel to something else. He believed the news to be bullshit and nothing but covered up the truth. There is always something missing, something they did not want the public to know.

 

"Saber and his team are running around the city looking for the killer." Martis chuckled darkly. "When he is actually right here…"

 

Martis yawned widely like a tired lion. He rubbed his eyes and when he looked up, his eyes widened. Alucard stepped out of the bar but his face was plastered with the most murderous look ever. Behind him, a man in his late thirties stumbling to catch up to him. The man had a mop of messy brown hair and a huge beer belly. Martis's face twisted in disgust.

 

Alucard twisted his head around to flip the drunk off but he seemed to brush it away. Alucard gritted his teeth and walked faster. Martis debated if he should follow them with his truck or just by foot. But then again, it would seem too obvious to stalk them with his car so Martis pulled the keys from the ignition and hopped out to follow the two people.

 

He could hear the growls and raised voice coming from the agitated blond. Alucard was furiously lashing out his arms like an angry cat. He's hissing and kept threatening the drunk to go away. Martis clenched his fists tight. He wanted to intervene but he was unsure if that was a good choice.

 

"Come on~" He heard the man slurred. If looks could kill, Alucard would have murdered this drunk a long time ago. "You're all dressed up to party. If you don't wanna do it at your place, how about we go for this alleyway here?"

 

"I'd rather if you just stay far away from me you creep!"

 

Alucard kicked the drunk on the crotch. The man gasped and dropped to his knees. Alucard took this chance to break into a sprint down the streets. Martis was beyond surprise. It was all too sudden for him. Though he felt deep pride inside, his lover is capable of self-defence. Well, somewhat.

 

Martis looked down at the moaning and groaning drunk. Immediately, the joy he felt melted into malice and anger. This trash tried to defile his angel. His fists clenched and opened itself, like mimicking he was strangling someone. His eyes darted around him. There was hardly anyone around but Martis could feel eyes watching him. Even the slightest eyewitness would put him in great trouble.

 

For many years he managed to run from the police, he's not breaking that tradition now.

 

Martis looked around to make sure no one was looking before he went down to pick the man up in his arms. "It's okay sir. I'll take you back to your home." He said, voice soft and gentle, almost coaxing. The drunk slurred something he cannot understand. Martis half dragged him to the back alley.

 

The lights were starting to dim and the noises of the people were fading away as they moved further. Martis looked around for any signs of people before dumping the drunk beside a trash can. It seemed to be the quiet and abandoned part of the city. No people. No eyewitness.

 

A perfect place for slaughter.

 

Martis moved his gaze to the pathetic man beneath him.

 

*******

 

Alucard threw his jacket on the chair and let himself fall on the bed. His mood was worse than an angry tiger. And he knew it was not because of that drunk pervert.

 

Alucard was just sitting at the bar, having a drink when a certain adult male came to him. At first, Alucard did not recognize although he looked very familiar. But when he spoke and the dripping anger in his voice, Alucard was shaken by rushing memories that he wanted to forget.

 

He rubbed his arms, where the man had held him.

 

 _Must be nice, is it? Living the life of a murderer._  He could hear the man's whispers as if he was standing right beside him. _Do you think that you can live in peace forever? Others may forget but not me. I will never forget and never forgive you for killing my brother._

 

Alucard snapped after that. He wanted to yell bloody murder at the man but he was at a public place. He did not want the extra attention. So he sat there, gripping hard on his cocktail glass while trying to keep himself calm. But those words…those…accusations…

 

 

Alucard gripped his hair as he curled himself into a tight ball. He did not kill him. He did not kill his father. It was just an accident. He was just trying to defend himself.

 

That man tried to…he…

 

_You killed a man that took care of you when others spit on you._

 

Alucard sat up so fast that it made him dizzy from vertigo. He shook his head and stood up from the bed. There was a tug as if a string tied around him, pulling him towards the bathroom. Mindlessly, Alucard opened the medicine cabinet and took out a small pill bottle. He turned on his heels and shuffled to the kitchen. He caught the sight of himself.

 

Dishevelled blond hair, soulless eyes…

 

The blond knelt down after placing the bottle on the counter. He opened the cabinet and took out a small mortar and pestle. It's white and looked similar to the one used for medicinal purpose. Alucard opened the bottle and put one purplish blue pill into the mortal and used the pestle to crush it into fine powder. Then, he transferred the powder onto a small sheet of paper, rolled it into a thin stick.

 

Alucard placed the rolled paper between his lips and lit the other end with his lighter. He dragged on it and coughed violently at the strong taste that hit at the back of his throat. His nose caught a gentle, fruity smell and he instantly felt calm. Alucard took a deep breath and sighed, leaning against the counter. He took another drag and blew out the smoke.

 

He wanted to laugh at how pathetic he is.

 

5 years was wasted to get rid of his Spider addiction.

 

And he has come back to it.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hath return from the dead. TwT
> 
> Did ya miss me? No? Okay...
> 
> Anyway, I had terrible writer's block lately and also I had a lot of work in college. Now I have the time to update because I'm in the middle of my semester break. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this bit TwT
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for the support guys.

 

_“Alucard”_

_The child pops his head from underneath the covers. Big, bright indigo eyes blinked owlishly before crawling out. A teddy bear clutched tight in his fist. The small child ran out of the room, to where the voice is._

_“Mommy?”_

_A petite woman with wavy honey coloured hair had her back towards him. Alucard caught the sweet smell of chocolates. Tiny hand tugged on the red skirt, making the woman turn around. A big smile appeared on her lips._

_“Alucard, sweety.” She cooed, bending down to pick him up and placed him on her hips. “Wanna help mommy bake brownies?”_

_The child nodded with sparkling eyes and a big smile. The mother laughed and placed her only child on the chair before giving him a large bowl filled with raw brownie batter. “Can you help me add these…” She gestured to the ingredients on the table. “…while I mix?”_

_“Okay, mommy.”_

_The woman gently ruffled her son’s head. The last few ingredients were mixed in. Alucard’s mother moved away from the table to grab a baking tin lined with a piece of parchment. She lightly pinched on her son’s cheek when she caught him trying to lick the whisk. The brownie batter was poured into the tin. She gave it a gentle tap on the counter before placing it in the oven._

_When she turned around, Alucard was back at licking the remaining brownie batter. He noticed that he was caught red-handed and gave her a chocolate filled smile. The mother just smiled at her cheeky little boy. “Enjoying yourself?”_

_“Yummy.”_

_“Do you wanna know why I made brownies today?” She said, stroking his hair. Alucard blinked at her, sucking on his chocolate coated fingers. “Because it’s your birthday today.” She poked his nose, making the giggle. “And Mommy knows how much you love your brownies.”_

_Alucard wrapped his arms around her, staining her skirt with the brownie batter. He looked up at her, into her blue eyes. “Thank you Mommy. I love you.”_

********

 

Alucard’s eyes fluttered open. The small sliver of light coming from the closed curtains made him squint. He lifted an arm over his eyes and sighed. The soft blanket over his naked body tickled him. There was snoft snoring beside him and an arm that was wrapped around his waist. Alucard looked down to a head of long brown hair that spread everywhere on the pillows.

 

Zilong hummed in his sleep, turning to hug tighter around the blond’s body. Alucard smiled and stroked the Asian’s head. Zilong’s face scrunched up and his eyes squeezed a bit before slowly opening. He noticed Alucard was looking at him. A faint tint of pink dusted over his cheeks.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Greetings of morning to you too.” Alucard said, snuggling back on the bed. Zilong pulled him close. Their lips meeting in a soft kiss, later turning into something with more passion. Zilong tangled his fingers in the soft, blond hair and pulled hard to expose a column of pale neck. His lips latched onto it like a hungry baby, sucking hard on the skin and pulled a noise from the receiver.

 

Alucard made a noise at the back of his throat, closing his eyes. The pleasure spiked up as he focused on the touches and kisses by his partner. It sparked his arousal to life and Alucard bucked at the intense pleasure given by the Asian man. Zilong pulled away, looking at the panting form underneath him. He gently took Alucard’s hand, kissing the knuckles.

 

The blond blushed lightly at the gesture. He looked away but Zilong grabbed his chin and turned back to him. "Are we really going for another round?” The blond asked. Zilong smiled, diving to catch his lips. Alucard moaned into the kiss and fell back to the bed with the other over him. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Alucard pulled him closer into the kiss.

 

Zilong’s hands moved down his sides, grabbing tightly on his butt. The blond gasped, arching his back deliciously to the other man’s body. Zilong kissed the corners of Alucard’s lips, moving down to his jaw and lower to where his neck met his shoulder. The noised the blond made ignited the fire in his groin and thankfully he made the right decision to wear nothing after their previous sex.

 

“Zi…” Alucard gasped from the pleasure. He sucked a deep breath. “Please…I c-can’t.”

 

“Be patient.” Zilong smirked, coming down to bite Alucard on the neck. “Good things come to those who wait.”

 

Zilong moved away from the bed to grab something from the table beside them. Alucard, eyes half-lidded, turned to see the leather belt dangling in the other man’s hands. He let his head dropped back on the pillows. Zilong lifted his arms over his head, tying them with the belt to the headrest.

 

“Now, the fun begins.” The brown haired man groaned. Alucard whined as both of his legs were lifted to hook around Zilong’s shoulders. Small bites and kisses were placed around the inside of his thighs. Zilong went past his crotch and kissed his lower abdomen and up to his navel.

 

Alucard’s chest heaved up and down with each breath he labored. The pleasure was building so fast, his mind was clouding. Fingers clenched deep on the bed, messing the sheets more than they had already been. His heels digging on the mattress in a weak attempt to surpress his building climax.

 

“You like that don’t you.” Zilong sneered, finger tracing the curves of Alucard’s bottom. It sent shivers through the blond’s body. “You like feeling helpless and let someone use you.”

 

“Y-Yes…”

 

“Say it.” Zilong grabbed his face, forcing Alucard to look at him. “Say it you whore. Let me know what you want.”

 

Alucard cried out with tears spilling. “Fuck me. I want you to fuck me. Make me bleed. Please!”

 

“I thought you would never ask.”

 

********

 

For a week he was bedridden.

 

And for that whole week he was consumed by boredom. Gusion turned in his bed, not having a clue on what to do. He slept until the moon was up. He went to the kitchen to make his own meal sometimes destroying it in his attempt of trying a new recipe (now Alucard banned him from even entering there)

 

Gusion had watched the movies repeatedly. He basically had the lines and each scenes memorised fully. They were all so clear in his mind that he can re-tell them clearly or paint a perfect recreation.

 

Alas, the brunette was left with nothing to do. Claude was sweet to come visit and even called him at night. He brought two pint of ice-cream and some movies for them to binge on. Well, at least Claude was there for him.

 

Alucard? He was hardly home these past few days. Back then, he only gone to work the night shift at the convenient store but these few days, Alucard left as early as dawn and came home a day later. Gusion was scared to ask. He did not know what made him froze whenever he wanted answers. Was it because of how skeletal Alucard looked?

 

Alucard was more pale than he used to. His cheeks were sunken and Gusion could see the bones of his arms when he put on a short-sleeved shirt. In fact, his clothes looked like rags draped over a pipe. Gusion did not want to know what is underneath those seemingly baggy clothes he wear.

 

Those thoughts bothered him as he walked to the kitchen. The glass on the rack was snatched and placed under the tap. The sound of water pouring soothed him slightly. He lifted the glass and let the cool liquid moistened his parched throat. Gusion put down the empty glass and stared in the sink. Being in the kitchen reminded him something else that seemed peculiar.

 

An odd fruity smell he once smelled here. Gusion was walking by, one day, when he caught a faint scent of it. He went to the kitchen and found small, empty pot in the sink and a used aluminium foil in the small wastebasket. There were tiny specks of purple residue on the pot and when Gusion came close to inspect it…

 

_“What’re you doing?”_

_The brunette jumped, spinning around to meet the older blond. Alucard stood behind him with his bedridden hair and a shirt that was way too big for him with the collar falling over one shoulder. He shuffled to the sink and turned on the water. Alucard grabbed a sponge and the pot._

_Gusion blinked back to reality. “Ummm uhhh nothing. I was just…” Gusion cleared his throat. “Uhh were you cooking just now? I didn’t notice it.”_

_Alucard seemed tense before relaxing. “Nothing. I was just…experimenting.”_

_“Experimenting…” Gusion asked, brow slightly raised. “…with what?”_

_“New recipes.” Alucard answered quickly, snatching the kitchen towel from its hook to dry his hand. He threw the towel back on the counter. “You’re going somewhere?”_

_It was obvious that he was changing the subject but Gusion felt it was better if he went with it. Who knew what would happen if he tried to pressure Alucard into telling him the truth?_

And Gusion never knew what really happened that day. Or what was in that pot. Gusion kept the mystery to himself. He wanted to tell Claude but he was unsure how it would benefit him. If it is something bad, then what of Alucard’s name? Gusion worried he might be dragging Alucard’s name through the dirt if it is something that is horrible.

 

Gusion had his fair share of the world’s dark side, he did not want to know how one can be more horrible than his rapists.

 

He jumped when his phone rang. The brunette scrambled to get it from the coffee table and answered without looking at the screen. “Hello?”

 

“Gusion, it’s me Alu.”

 

__Speak of the devil_ _

__

The other man took a deep breath, sighing. “Listen, ummm, when is your next hospital appointment?”

 

“Two weeks.”

 

Alucard hummed from the other side of the line. Gusion hear rustling and a faint voice of another man. Alucard whispered something he could not decipher before came back.

 

“Umm hey, you want anything for dinner? I’ll be back home in a few minutes.” Alucard slurred and was holding something back, whining.

 

Gusion pulled the phone away from his ear, staring at the screen before putting it back. “No, I’m fine. I think I’ll be heading out with Claude to the pier.”

 

“The pieeerrrr~” Alucard dragged the word in a sexual moan. Gusion blushed at the sound. “Fucking…Sorry, Gusion. I have to go now. I’ll see you later.”

 

“Ummm okay. See you…” The line died. “I guess…”

 

What the hell was that?

 

********

 

Red water went down the sink as he turned off the tap. Martis took the small towel to dry his hands and turned around to continue his work.

 

The body was cut up into smaller pieces for convenience into putting them into black trash bags. Martis pulled on a pair of gloves before grabbing the bags and placed them in the incinerator. He had it installed a week ago.

 

A bit easier to dump wastes.

 

Martis turned on the machine after all of the bags were inside. The crackling fire brought a smile on his lips as the smell of burnt flesh filled the basement. That drunk fool had no idea what was coming to him. It was not hard, the idiot was already too drunk to even remember his own name.

 

Though, he remembered how that fool screamed when the nails went into his flesh. What else should Martis do? His leather straps were missing and he only had were his nails and hammer. He had already done hammering one nail into his right hand when the drunk woke up. Martis ignored him and went to hammer his right hand onto the wooden slab the drunk was lying on.

 

Oh the scream and how he begged.

 

But his sins were hard to forgive.

 

He tried to take his angel away from him! That thought alone motivated Martis to hurt the drunk more. The blade of his knife had tasted the man’s flesh, slicing through as the man screamed for his life. Though, it was only useless since there was no one but him and the lunatic.

 

And he ended the same way as the others, in the trash bag to be either buried or burned.

 

It had been long since he last killed. Martis forgot the thrill of it. The excitement watching his victim squirm and begged for their life, it feeds his very soul. The warmth of their blood coating his fingers, oozing from between and onto the floor. Bones cracking under the pressure of his hammer that striked their hands or legs. Their sweat and tears wetting the clothes and the table where they lay.

 

With the last bit of his last victim burning, Martis stomped up the steps out of the basement. He sighed as he walked to his room. His mind was filled with fantasies of the future - what he wanted to do, his activity for the day. The bedroom door swung open and he strode in. One flick of the power switch, the group of monitors on the wall lit up.

 

A grin spread on his lips as he pulled a chair to sit down. Martis switched through the monitors until he found his desired target. Alucard, his angel, stumbling back into his apartment. His hair was a mess and so were his clothes. It broke him because Martis knew why.

 

Martis knew Alucard once worked as a prostitute. Every night he would leave his apartment to wait under a streetlight. His revealing clothes and obscenic behavior drew men into the dark alleyway for a fuck that leave him staggering with pain. It hurt Martis to see him like that.

 

Then, Alucard worked at a convenience store and Martis was beyond glad. He was safe from the dangers of others. Martis tried to formulate a plan to get Alucard to safer place and probably get closer to him. He wanted to protect him. He wanted to protect his angel from the filty world they live in.

 

Martis watched Alucard stripped to his birthday suit. “Even from here, you look so thin, my love.” He whispered, leaning closer to the screen. Alucard was scratching his head, lightly messing his hair and shuffled his way to the bathroom not even bothering to cover himself up. Martis took this cue to switch to the bathroom camera.

 

The cameras he set up days prior proved to be worthwhile. Martis paid a technician that does regular check-ups in the apartment to place bugs around Alucard’s place. From that, Martis could watch Alucard all day and all night on his screen. Though it would be a bit of a torture to leave due to work.

 

Martis rolled his eyes to the notepad he kept nearby. All of the observations he did were jot down - what Alucard ate, his favourite food, his leisure activity…

 

…his problems…

 

“That Gusion kid is putting unnecessary pressure for you, love.” Martis said, scribbling ‘Gusion’ right underneath Miya. “No worries. All you need to do is take away the bad things.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy the story, leave a kudos and a comment. 
> 
> If you wanna know of the story update, follow my instagram @bleu_wolf99


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

The annual Pier Carnival arrived in City of Dawn.

 

The pier had always been the main attraction of the city. The view of the sunset there was the most beautiful and worth every camera shot for the collection. But, on a specific date, there is a carnival set up with many games and food stands. By midnight, fireworks display exploded on the night sky in colourful sparkles.

 

A perfect place for a ‘date’.

 

Miya pushed back the hair that fell in her eyes. Her pink jacket warmed her on this cold evening. The sky was getting darker and soon night will consume the day with shimmering stars plus a glowing moon. The atmosphere was filled with cheery music and the colorful lights.

 

It had been long since she last went out with Alucard. They used to go out a lot in the day before meeting for work at night. Miya enjoyed the times she had with Alucard. The man was gentle and did not judge her being herself (although he always made teasing jokes about her). There were teasing from Alucard that made Miya love him more like how he would pick a flower from their walk in the park to put it in her hair. Then he would laugh at her red face.

 

Miya loved him but she had a feeling that it was just one-sided. Alucard treated her like a friend more than a significant other. This is why she was a bit scared to confess to Alucard. The one thing she was afraid is ruining their relationship. Getting friendzone was second.

 

What if Alucard became awkward around her after the confession? How can she live with that?

 

“Hey, sorry for being late.” A tired voice slurred from beside her. Miya turned and saw Alucard walking with his shoulders haunched. He looked really tired. Dark shadows circled his eyes and his cheeks were slightly sunken. His eyes were a bit red around the edges as if sleep was something foreign to him. Alucard himself seemed to be having trouble keeping awake and is he limping?

 

Miya’s brows scrunched in worry. “You okay?” She hurried to his side, giving him support with her body. She placed a hand on his forehead to see if he was having any illness. His skin was cool to her touch and it made her worry more. “Alu, if you’re sick, you could’ve just tell me. We don’t have to come here.”

 

Alucard waved a hand. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” He took a deep breath and straightened his body. “So about the carnival.”

 

Miya was still unsatisfied. “Maybe we should get you home.”

 

“No no no, I’m fine.”

 

“You’re not!” Miya exclaimed. “You could hardly even stand straight without me holding you. I- Did you even sleep at all?”

 

Alucard nodded, but more like a lazy head bob. “I did, for a few minutes…”

 

Miya pinched the bridge of her nose. “Oh my God…” She groaned. “Here, I’ll hail a cab. We go to your place and we get you to bed. You definitely needed one. Besides, I’m not going to a carnival knowing that my friend is sick.”

 

Alucard smiled at her. Miya dragged him to hail a cab, still nagging. They managed to get one and Miya literally pushed him inside. She asked (demanded, actually) for his home address and the driver took off on the road.

 

“I know a certain herbal soup that could help you sleep.” Miya sighed. “I’ll call the grocer to deliver what I need to your apartment. I will make the soup and I will make sure you drink every drop.”

 

Alucard hummed in reply, head lolling to the side like a lifeless doll. He looked outside, watching the lights pass. He saw the carnival on the pier. It was so bright and lively.

 

He hated it.

 

Maybe it was a good thing to be sick….

 

*******

 

This can’t be happening.

 

Martis took deep calming breaths to slow down his beating heart. He shook his head and turned back to the road. Quickly, he turned on his ignition and followed the yellow car from behind, though not close enough to be called suspicious.

 

Why is Alucard going inside the car with her? Where are they going? Martis swallowed at the dark thoughts that come to haunt him.

 

What if they go to a hotel and have sex? What if they confess to each other? What if they were actually in love with one another?

 

“No no no no no….” He muttered like a broken record. He leaned close to the wheel as he continued to follow the cab. It took familiar turns and went into streets Martis knew so well. In the end, the cab stopped in front of Alucard’s apartment. The door swung open and the girl stepped out followed by a stumbling Alucard.

 

Martis resisted every urge not to walk up and snatch him away from her. He can’t show himself now or he would have to pay the price of it. He needed time and he needed to be patient. So Martis watched from the protection of his own truck as Miya half-dragged Alucard into his apartment. It was at this moment Martis cursed himself.

 

The monitors. They were at his own house. It was near impossible to know what those two are up to now. Martis gritted his teeth, punching his steering wheel. It hurts but it was nothing comparing to the pain in his heart. His angel is inside, doing God knows what.

 

Martis held his head as the nagging thoughts attacked. No, it can’t be. Alucard would never. It was her. It’s all this Miya girl’s fault. She was manipulating him into loving her. Yes, that’s it.

 

Martis instantly started his truck again and left the driveway. He speeded through the highway, making sharp turns to his house. Martis jumped out of his truck the moment he switched off the engine. The front door banged open as Martis rushed inside. He burst through the basement door, slipping on one of the steps.

 

The cabinet doors nearly flew from their hinges as he tore them open. Red eyes scanned frantically the bottles in display. Rat poison, bleach, luminol solution…

 

 

“Aha!” Martis grinned as he grabbed the one bottle he wanted the most. The Spider. The best knock-out drug ever made in the underground world. Martis was lucky to have hung out with the druggies for a short period of time to learn this particular drug.

The Spider, although mainly used as an adrenaline boost, can also work as a knock-out drug due its other function as a pain reliever. Too much use of the Spider can block out someone’s pain receptors, rendering them unconscious.

 

His solution to his problem. He had used it on Selena once before he beat her to death. Martis closed his eyes. He will use this again but for a different purpose.

 

To save his precious angel…

 

*******

 

“How’re you feeling?”

 

Gusion lifted his head from the pillows, wincing from the headache. “Like garbage.” He groaned, dropping his head back. Claude raised a brow before walking to the cabinet in the kitchen. The door swung open and he took out a small pill bottle. A glass of water was filled before it was taken to the moaning brunette on the bed.

 

Claude placed the pill and water on the table. “Here, hope these help.”

 

Gusion smiled through his pain. “Thanks.” He sat up, popped in a pill before finishing the glass of water in a single gulp. A sigh escaped his lips when the pain in his head subsided a little. Claude leaned in and placed a palm on his forehead.

 

“Your fever is going down.” He said. “That’s good.”

 

Gusion hummed in reply, rolling to his side. Claude sat down on the bed. His fingers brushed through the black and white hair, drawing a contempt sigh from the other. Gusion leaned closer to Claude’s hand, addicted to its warmth.

Claude’s house is small, situated at the edge of the city. It was far from those tall buildings, living in a secluded suburban area. The people here were not as posh or as modern as those in the city. They looked more mediocre in simple clothes and driving common cars. There were no expensive sports cars moving on the road.

 

Claude had roommates but they had left for a holiday or for work. So, they had the place for themselves. Besides, Gusion needed to be somewhere away from that dingy apartment.

 

It’s not that he held any grudge on Alucard for the asbestos poisoning but, Gusion thought he should be elsewhere to avoid it happening again. It felt selfish but he had no plan to die young. Alucard himself seemed to agree that Gusion lived outside of his apartment for the time being.

 

Though, Alucard looked half-agreed to this.

 

Speaking of which, Alucard behaved a bit differently and it got obvious in the past few days. Gusion could tell he had gone back to his old work as a prostitute because he came home very late in the afternoon after leaving at night for his work at the store. He came home limping or wincing with a hand on his lower back. There were lingering scent of strong cologne on him and Gusion tried to ignore it. But it was hard to ignore the strong smell of sex among it.

 

Gusion jumped a bit at the small tap on his shoulder. Turning his head, Claude was staring at him with his brows scrunched together. “Got something knocking in there?” He asked.

 

The brunette shook his head. “Nothing big just…” Gusion bit his bottom lip, looking away. Should he tell Claude? Gusion sighed. “It’s nothing. W-why not…why not we just…go to sleep.”

 

Claude stared at him but he said nothing. He fluffed his pillow and laid his head down. One arm pulled Gusion close to him before wrapping around his waist, protectively. “You know.” He said. “You can always tell me what’s bothering you.”

 

Gusion smiled. He gave Claude a kiss on the corner of his lips. “Yeah, I know I can always count on you.”

 

*******

 

“Here, drink this.”

 

Alucard stared at the cup being handed to him. Tired eyes rolled to look at Miya. The girl noticed it and sighed through her nose. Her brows came together in an angry frown. When she opened her eyes, there was an assertive flame burning.

 

He knew well that ‘no’ is not accepted.

 

So, Alucard took the cup and slowly sip at the pale yellow liquid. He cringed at the taste of it.

“It’s chamomile tea with lemon balm and honey.” Miya explained, sitting beside him on the bed. “Estes always makes it when he had sleep problems. He even made some for me when I had the same experience. Hope it’ll help you too.”

 

Alucard finished the tea and placed the empty cup beside him. He sat back on the pillows. “Thanks Miya. Though, you shouldn’t have bothered yourself to help me. I’m fine.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Miya rolled her eyes. “Don’t put me under your emergency contact if you ended up in the hospital and being completely sick.”

 

Alucard forced a smile. Miya continued nagging as she cleaned up the empty cup. Alucard watched her moved around in his bedroom, picking up clean blankets and making sure he is as comfortable as possible. She fluffed up his pillows and making sure he was not too warm.

 

Despite her constant babbling, it felt nice to have someone with him. Gusion had long left the apartment after the asbestos poisoning. Alucard did not want to let him go but at the same time, he worried that Gusion might get hurt even more. As much as he wanted Gusion to stay, he definitely want Gusion to live. Alucard was lucky that they managed to get him to a doctor in time. If not…well, let’s not make it happen again.

 

Miya lifted her arm to look at her watch. She clicked her tongue. “It’s getting late. I should head home. Estes will have my head if I got home late.” The white haired girl turned to him. “Ummm do you need anything else? Are you okay being alone?”

 

Alucard gave her a tired smile. “I’ll be alright.”

 

It did not satisfy the girl though. Miya seemed torn whether she should stay or leave. She wanted to nurse Alucard back to health but she knew Estes would be angry if she stayed at some random men’s house. She sighed in defeat. “Well, you have my phone number, right?” She bit her bottom lip. “If anything’s wrong, call me. I’ll always be there if you need me.”

 

Miya waved at him goodbye before leaving. The door closed and Alucard was blanket in silence. The loneliness lingered back to claim him. Alucard sighed, turning on the bed. He stared at the empty wall in front of him, slowly losing to the abyss.

 

_“Daddy, what’re you making?”_

_The man turned at the voice of his son. He gave him a smile before going back to the simmering liquid on the stove. “Nothing kiddo. Just…making a sleep potion.”_

_The blond boy lit up in interest. “Sleep potion? Daddy are you a wizard?”_

_The father laughed. He went down and patted his son’s head. “Maybe I am. Daddy makes sleep potion because he can’t sleep at night.”_

_The boy walked up to his father and handed him a worn teddy bear. “Here. Maybe Brownie can make you go to sleep Daddy. It helped me go to sleep.”_

_“Awww that’s precious. Thank you Alucard.”_

__

Alucard gritted his teeth, burying his face on the pillow. False. Those were false memories. He was never a kind person. He used to be until…

 

…until Mommy passed away…

 

They were a happy family of three. His father was a zookeeper and his mother worked at a sweets shop. She would come home after work with a small bag of candy for her little boy. His father would bring home stuffed animals from the gift shop, which was how he got his favourite bear in the first place.

 

For a small family, they had a good and calming life. It was horrifying how a car crash could change the life of everyone.

 

His father blamed him. Alucard blamed himself for the car accident. If he wasn’t such a brat at that time, his mother would have lived. His father would still love him. His father would not abuse him with his belt or with the lit cigarette he burnt on his skin. Alucard accepted the torture as a punishment but there were times he could hardly bear it.

 

Then the Spider came. Alucard forgot how it first happened but he remembered being dependent on it. His father would dangle the silver packet in front of him to blackmail Alucard into doing his dirty work. He sold his son for prostitution just so he could have all the money while his son drowned in his drug addiction.

 

“It’s over. It’s over.” He muttered. “Those were many years ago. It’s all over. She’s gone. He’s gone. Everyone’s gone.”

 

Alucard sobbed at the reality of it. “Everyone left me. I’m so pathetic.” He cried into his pillows. The pillows got wet from his tears. But soon, the sobbing turned into broken laughter.

 

“I’m so pathetic.” He rolled onto his bed, smiling at the ceiling. Glassy indigo eyes looking at the ghostly figure of his father’s face. “You were right, Daddy. I’ve always been pathetic. I can’t even take care of myself and can’t even make others stay. No one wants me. Not even you. Is that why you left me, Mommy, Daddy?

 

Alucard closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Long ass chapter, rough sex, kidnapping.

 

 

The bar was oddly full tonight.

 

People come and go through the double doors. Young adults, business-class people and some celebrities trying so hard to cover their identity from public. The bartenders worked efficiently, taking customers orders and mixing up their drinks. The bottles went flying from one hand to another by skilled hands to awe the patrons.

 

Martis poured the caramel coloured cocktail into a high-ball glass. A lemon peel garnish was placed on the drink before it was presented to the customer. The woman lightly clapped in amaze and delight. She took out her phone to snap a picture of it, thanking him and finally drank her cocktail. Martis slid the money off the counter and went to stuff it in the cash register, with the tip in the jar.

 

Moskov occasionally come to the bar to help out with the cocktails or handling the cash register. Most of the times, it was just Martis and Leomord. The dark haired man seemed a bit energetic. Martis guess that his relationship with his boyfriend had gotten better. If not, Leomord would look as sour as a girl on her period.

 

“My back hurt…” Leomord lightly rubbed the spot as to emphasize it. Martis leaned against the counter, staring blankly at his colleague. Leomord had his hair pulled back in a pony tail, exposing a collumn of white neck. Despite the dim lighting, Martis could see the small hickey lazily hidden under his shirt collar. He couldn’t help the scoff that escaped, drawing attention to the other man.

 

Leomord raised a brow. “What?”

 

“Nothing.” Martis waved his hand. But he lifted a hand to point at his neck. “That’s a good looking mark.”

 

Leomord’s own hand went to the spot and winced slightly. Martis could see the blush creeping on his pale skin as the dark haired man looked away.

 

“Oh…” Leomord gave a nervous laugh. “You saw that. You…saw that.”

 

He cleared his throat and swallowed the nervous lump. “Well, it’s nothing. Just…Tigreal was being a bit rough last night.”

 

“And you enjoyed it.”

 

“Pretty straightforward aren’t you?”

 

Martis gave him a blank face. “I’m 26 years old. I know what happens in sex.”

 

Leomord made a choked sound. “Can’t you at least be a bit subtle when talking about those things?”

 

“Oh come on.” the silver haired man rolled his eyes. “It’s not like the people in this place are innocent virgins. Some are obvious sex workers.”

Leomord blew a raspberry at the statement. It reminded too much of a horse but Martis would rather not mention that. The last thing he need is a bottle to the head. No, nothing should come and ruin his fateful day.

 

He woke up this morning feeling oddly energetic. His mood was great and he sees everything in colours. It was an odd sensation and it probably meant one thing.

 

Fate is on his side today.

 

Martis stood there, waiting with his arms crossed. The customers were all served with Leomord making the cocktails for those who ordered for a second round. Useless drunks, he thought to himself. His eyes scanned the bar, looking for one familiar face among the crowd. Short, blond hair with bright indigo eyes that shined with curiosity.

 

Will he be here? Martis sighed at his own stupidity. Stupid for hoping something that he was unsure it could happen. What if Alucard did not even come here? If he did, on what reason?

 

He did not peg Alucard as an alcoholic. Sure he drinks but maybe not as frequent as some. Alucard seemed to be the person that only drinks on certain occasions or when his friends are having it as well. Martis remembered their first time meeting here. Alucard worked as a hooker which was a bit of a downer on his opinion.

 

Whatever, that was all in the past. Now, he should focus on getting his angel. For weeks he had been waiting. Martis could not stop the endless streams of imagination of his future with his angel. He wanted it. He craved it.

 

“Hey, buddy. Can I get a drink here?”

 

Martis sighed in annoyance. Demanding customers, the type he hated the most. Martis held back the urge to punch them in the face and turned around. When he did, his eyes widened at the beauty in front of him.

 

*********

 

“Umm…is this…necessary?”

 

“Oh yes it is.” Zilong smirked, walking closer.

 

Alucard pulled on his restraints. The cuffs rattled against the metal bed post, breaking the short silence in the room. The room was a complete copy of the ‘fun room’ in 50 Shades of Grey. Various whips lined against the wall along with riding crops and floggers. Toys were filled to the brim of a wooden chest on the bedside table.

 

Alucard forced a sweet smile. “Have I been a naughty boy, daddy?”

 

Zilong smiled at the nickname. His fingers brushed against the whips on the wall, silently choosing which to use. They stopped on a black, leather one but Zilong did not take it. “You’ve been very, very naughty.”

 

“Mmm…” Alucard made an innocent face. His brows furrowed together in a questioning frown and his lips pout. “What do you mean?”

 

Zilong grabbed the leather whip. Alucard watched those slender fingers curled tightly on the handle while the other brushed lightly over the leather of the whip. His heart beat fast against his rib cage at the sight of it and heat pooled in his loins. A bulge was slowly building. Alucard tried to hide it.

 

The brown haired man sat down on the edge of the bed. “Are you enjoying this?”

 

Alucard gave an offended look. “How can I? I’m being punished. Why should I enjoy being punished?”

 

“Because that’s who you are…” Zilong brushed his hand along Alucard’s jawline. The blond leaned into it, purring. “You loved the attention. You craved it. You would do anything in the world so that people will only look at you.”

 

His fingers clenched tight on Alucard’s jaw. “Isn’t that right, you filthy whore?”

 

Alucard could only nod. Those words hurt but they ring truth. Zilong pushed him down on the bed, pinning his arms. The long haired man grinned with lust glistening in his eyes.

 

“I’ll skip the punishment.” He kissed him on the lips, drawing a moan from the bottom. “Because I know how much you like my cock in your ass.”

 

“Mmph!”

 

Alucard was pushed down on the bed, harder. Zilong latched on to his neck and suckling on the skin like a hungry leech. The blond moaned and bucked at the tingling feeling coursing through his body. His fingers clawed on the sheets, messing it from the immense pleasure.

 

“Zi-Zilong!” Alucard gasped when Zilong went lower to play with his nipples. “Zilong, please!”

 

The man placed a finger on the prostitute’s lips. “Shhh…be patient, love.”

 

Alucard bit his bottom lip, whimpering. Zilong kissed his collarbone. Every touches drew a sound from the blond beneath him. Those sounds sent shivers down his spine and heat pooled in his groin. It felt like an electric pulse, coursing through his veins and pushed every buttons that made his mind frazzle with lust-filled joy.

 

“Zilong…” Alucard panted. Zilong had pulled down his pants. Hands brushing his porcelain, pale legs. A pair of lips kissed the inside of his thighs and he let out a shaky breath. The cuffs rattled as Alucard struggled to break loose. He wanted to feel something. He wanted to touch Zilong.

 

After a long torture of teasings and gentle touches, Zilong finally started to undid his belt. Alucard watched through half-lidded eyes as Zilong unbuttoned his pants and pulled it off, leaving him in his boxer shorts. Indigo eyes fell on the large bulge threatening to rip through his underwear. Alucard’s eyes rolled up to Zilong’s. A silence plea went through and the other man understood him.

 

“You want me so bad?” Alucard nodded. “You’re such a dirty slut.”

 

“I am…” Alucard whimpered. “I am so…disgusting.”

 

“Worth the fuck.” Zilong grinned, going down to blow on the twitching head. Alucard mewled, bucking from the sudden burst of pleasure. His toes curled from the acute pleasure from his crotch.

 

Zilong’s tongue darted out to lick a glistening, clear pearl of the slit of the shivering organ. Alucard gasped and whimpered. Though, much to the blond’s frustration, Zilong stopped focusing on his cock and climbed up his body. Fingers grabbed his face so that Zilong could kiss him hard on the lips. Alucard wanted to hold him there, to kiss him forever.

 

Damn these handcuffs.

 

“Tell me Alucard.” Zilong breathed into his ear. “Tell me what you want.”

 

Alucard swallowed. His whole body was shivering. “Y-you.” He panted. “I want you.”

 

“You want what?”

 

“Fuck me.” Alucard sniffled. “I want you to fuck me, Zi-Zilong…Oh!”

 

Zilong pulled from where he bit Alucard on the shoulder. Teeth mark visible on the skin, blushing red with the saliva glistening under the light.

 

“Who am I Alucard?”

 

Alucard whimpered, lips trembling. “M-Master…f-fuck me, Master.”

 

Zilong brushed back the blond hair that fell into his eyes. “Good boy. Though, I have one more job for you.”

 

Zilong climbed to sit on Alucad’s chest, making the bottom gasp from the sudden pressure. Alucard eyed the throbbing cock on the tip of his nose. Precum was glistening and leaking down the large organ. The blond looked up at Zilong, brows furrowed together.

 

“Suck it.”

 

Alucard made a noise. Before he could protest, the other man shoved his manhood into Alucard’s mouth. The blond made a startled noise, eyes gone wide. A salty taste burst in his mouth and he nearly gagged when the tip nudged the back of his throat. Alucard hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. His eyes looked up from under his lashes.

 

Zilong groaned at the wet tongue wrapping around his hard cock. His hips moved, thrusting into the wet mouth. Every noise Alucard made, the rumbling in his throat sent vibrations on his sensitive organ. Zilong was holding against himself not to thrust hard into this hot mouth.

 

“Mmm Alucard…” Zilong panted. “You’re good at this.”

 

Alucard dared himself to pull away. His lips stretched to a smile, saliva mixed with precum trickling down the corner. “Am I really that good, Master?”

 

“Very good.”

 

Zilong climbed down to position himself between Alucard’s legs. The blond let his head dropped back on the pillow. His eyes went to stare at the ceiling. Alucard felt Zilong touching his entrance. He can’t stop himself from clenching at the slightest pressure.

 

Then, came the wet tip. Alucard closed his eyes and held his breath as he was slowly being filled by the massive size. He heard the other man groan as his walls clenched around his length. Alucard gasped when Zilong pulled out slightly to slam back in. He lifted his hips, arching his back to match the tempo.

 

“Zi..M-Master…”

 

“Yes?” Zilong panted. Alucard mewled.

 

“Can…mmmph!” Alucard moaned when Zilong had found the spot. The brown haired man smirked at the victory.

 

“C-can you fuck me…nnghh…fuck me a little harder?”

 

Zilong narrowed his eyes at him. Alucard paled slightly and swallowed. Zilong leaned down. His hand grabbed hard on his jaw making Alucard whimper. His voice when he spoke was cold.

 

“You really are a whore, aren’t you?” He sneered. “Always wanting people to pin you down on your back and fuck you until you can’t even walk. People like you are a stain in our society.”

 

Alucard sobbed. “I-I…”

 

Alucard yelped when Zilong suddenly thrusted hard and fast. He struggled and wiggled from the pain. There were no pleasure from it. Only pain. Zilong was tearing him apart from his thrusting. It hurts so much.

 

“Zi-Zilong…” Alucard tried to pull against his bind. “Please..hurts…it hurts!”

 

Zilong slapped him. “Oh shut your whining.” He growled, still thrusting. “You had this every day. Get used to it.”

 

Alucard whimpered. He was helpless in this. Besides, he asked for it. He came to Zilong when the man called him on the phone. He was the one who agreed to be handcuffed to the bed.

 

The thrusting got even faster as their climax build up. Alucard squeezed his eyes shut. His body shook from every thrust Zilong gave him. Blood dripped onto the white sheets. Alucard tried to focus on the pleasure but the pain was too intense. The bed creaked hard from their weight and their movement.

 

Alucard choked and made a gargling sound. Zilong kissed and bit every each of his shoulder and neck. If his hands were tied up, Alucard would have pushed him away. But he had to accept it.

 

For the sake of money…

 

Alucard panted as he stared at the ceiling. The handcuffs were gone and Zilong had wiped him clean of any dried semen. The man himself was in the bathroom, showering. He was still bare naked from the waist down.

 

A buzzing noise caught his attention. Alucard turned his head and saw his phone flashing. Groaning, he grabbed it and looked at the screen. It was another client. Alucard instantly ended the call, refusing to accept any more client for tonight. Zilong did a number on him and any more fucking may kill him for good.

 

Death sounds nice but he wasn’t planning on dying so soon.

 

The bathroom door opened. Alucard lifted his head to see Zilong walking out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Another towel was used to dry his hair. The brown haired man noticed the blond staring and gave him a soft smile. Zilong walked closer and bend down to kiss Alucard on the head.

 

“Good morning.”

 

Alucard scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You went overboard, again.” He stated.

 

“Did I?” Zilong grinned awkwardly. “Sorry, I…always get a bit overwhelmed sometimes.”

 

“Sure.” Alucard propped himself on his elbow. “Is Freya still bugging you?”

 

Zilong hummed as he looked away. Zilong was married to Freya for many years. Both of them are successful business people and they were married mostly due to work. But marriage for business led to many issues because they never have any feelings for each other. Freya might but not Zilong.

 

Their relationship always led into fights. That was why Zilong spent a lot of his time with Alucard. He would vent his anger on the blond, being aggressive in sex and sometimes hurting the hooker.

 

Alucard never complained.

 

“Freya’s always bugging me, Alu.” He whispered. “She’s always telling me what to do and what to say. She nags about me not giving any attention to her.”

 

“Maybe you should.”

 

Zilong turned to him. His eyes narrowed. Alucard swallowed nervously.

 

“I mean,” He started. “How about you look at her in a different angle? She’s your wife isn’t she?”

 

Zilong shrugged. “I don’t wanna talk about this. It’s dumb.”

 

Alucard kept silent. He did not want to pursue it either. Besides, he felt uncomfortable with the cold aura around Zilong. This man had anger issues and Alucard dared not to trigger it.

 

Zilong sighed and stood up. He walked over to his coat rack and pulled out his wallet from a leather jacket. “Here’s your pay.” Zilong dropped a bunch of yellow notes on the bed. “And some for that injury I gave you. Sorry.”

 

 _You don’t sound apologetic _.__ Alucard said to himself. His hand took the money. Alucard put on his pants, wincing at how painful his bottom is. The blond made a beeline to the door, not talking to his client. Zilong may be his regular but he’s still a client, no more than that.

 

“See you again, Alucard.” He heard the man said as he walked out the door. Alucard ignored him and kept on walking. It was painful but he did not care. It was just a normal day for him.

 

Alucard got a look at the outdoor as he got to the elevator. The big windows showed the orange sky turning to dark blue. Stars were slowly getting to view. Soon he had to get ready for work at the convenient store. Alucard sighed through his nose. The elevator dinged alarming the blond.

 

Though, he did not feel like working today. He did not feel like meeting Miya. The girl was fine but she was too hyper for his liking. She also liked to get too close to him which kind of bothered Alucard a bit. He needed a break.

 

He needed a drink.

 

There is a bar across the street right?

 

Just what he needed. Alucard took a deep breath and walked out when the elevator reached his floor. He fixed his hair as he made his way out of the lobby. There were a lot of people in the streets. People have finished work and are now bustling to get back to their homes.

 

The neon lights of the bar drew him there. Alucard ignored others who stared at him with either disgust or deep interest. His clothes were a bit revealing, tight shirt that went up at the slightest movement and his pants hugged his legs, exposing the curve of his posterior.

 

The moment he opened the door, Alucard was hit with relief. The cool air of the bar hit him. The bar was dimly lit and had a sense of peace to it. It was inviting. A smile appeared on Alucard’s lips as he quickly made his way to the counter.

 

Two bartenders were at work. Both of them are men with long hair with the black haired one having the longest. His partner, the silver-haired one, was bigger and Alucard found himself raking over the biceps under that white button up. He was frowning and only replied with a huff or a hum.

 

Alucard sat down on the red stool. The marble counter top was cool to the touch. Alucard looked up. Seeing the silver-haired one finished serving a customer, Alucard decided to call for his attention.

 

“Hey buddy, can I get a drink here?”

 

The reaction he got was quite odd. The bartender did grunt in annoyance but when he turned around, his eyes blew wide. Alucard felt a bit uncomfortable with how this man is looking at him. So, he decided to snap him out of it.

 

“Uhhh…pal’, I just want a drink.”

 

The bartendar seemed to snap out of it. “Huh? Uh, yeah, sure.” A deep, husky voice said. It made Alucard’s heart beat hard. The bartender shook his head. “What would that be?”

 

********

 

_Fucking idiot_

 

Martis wanted to kick himself for losing himself so easily in front of Alucard. He turned around to make Alucard his drink. A bottle of rum was snatched from the shelf and poured into a jigger before adding the alcohol into a highball glass. Then, he added some lime juice and sugar syrup into the mix. Martis clapped a couple sprigs of mint on his palm and added it into the glass.

 

Ice was added into the glass followed by some soda water. He stirred the drink and added a few more ice. A small mint leaf was placed on top as garnish. Martis placed a coaster on the counter before the drink came. He felt giddy when Alucard brightened up at his drink.

 

“Nice!” Alucard pulled out his wallet. Martis felt a lump in his throat before making a cough sound. It got the blond’s attention.

 

“It’s on the house.” __What?__

__

Alucard had the same thought as him. They just met and suddenly Martis wanted to pay for his drink? He definitely had lost it.

 

“Umm…okay then,” Alucard gave him a smile. He pulled the glass closer to him and picked it up. He took a sip and Martis enjoyed the look on Alucard’s face. His eyes were brighter than the stars. His smile was breathtaking.

 

Alucard actually squealed. Martis can’t help the smile on his face. What an angel…

 

“The best drink after a hard day.” Alucard turned to him. “Thank you.”

 

 _This is his chance, right?_ Martis bit his bottom lip. _This is his moment to get Alucard. His angel is right there. Right where he wanted him._

__

No no no. It’s too suspicious. Martis can’t act now. Alucard may get spooked and Martis will lose him. That will not happen.

 

So, Martis waited. He served Alucard drink after drink. He watched his love slowly losing himself to being drunk. Alucard was giggling and flush from being intoxicated. Though Martis said nothing and continued to serve Alucard.

 

Until…

 

“Stop, stop…” Alucard slurred in his words. “I need…the loo. Gotta go pee…”

 

Martis watched him stumble off his stool and headed for the toilet, bumping into other patrons. Martis waited for a moment, serving other customers. He turned to Leomord who was fidgeting in his corner. Probably aching for a smoke, he could tell. Martis took a deep breath and walked to him.

 

“Hey, Leo.” The dark haired man turned to him. “I gotta go. Need the men’s room.”

 

Leomord just nod his head and Martis walked out. He made sure to check if Moskov was in his office. If he is not, then his plan would be a bit difficult to execute. The purple haired man was in his office, seeing the room was lit from behind the blinds. A smirk appeared on his lips and Martis detoured to the staff room first.

 

Martis headed straight for his locker. The door creaked open and he grabbed his bag, rummaging through it. His fingers brushed against the hard, smooth surface of a jar and took it out. Martis held his breath when he unscrewed the lid and took out the cloth soaked inside the solution. The cloth was stuffed in his pant’s pocket. His locked his locker and hurried out of the room.

 

He had to hurry. This is his chance.

 

Martis opened the door of the men’s room, relieved there is no one in there but his lover. Alucard had slumped over the sink, probably trying to regain his senses. He lifted his head when he heard the door. The dark cloud lifted from his face when he smiled.

 

“Oh hey.” Alucard cleared his throat, turning on the water to wash his face. “God, I drank too much.”

 

Martis’s hand clenched tight on the cloth in his pocket. His angel was still unaware of what is going on. Martis slowly stalked closer like a lion, preparing to strike. Alucard was still bent over the sink.

 

“If I pass out, would you call my roommate Gusion?” Alucard mumbled. “I don’t think any cab would accept me at the moment.”

 

“But I’m here.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Alucard yelp when a large arm caught his throat. His smaller hands tried to wrench them off but his drunken state made him weak. He tried to struggle free but the man was stronger. His vision was hazy and blurry for him to even register his attacker through the mirror. He could only see silver hair.

 

Martis wasted no time and cupped the cloth over Alucard’s nose. The blond’s scream was muffled and he could only struggle. His panic state made him breathe faster, taking in the chloroform. Martis squeezed his eyes shut, praying no one would come into the toilet at this moment.

 

After what felt like hours, Alucard slowly went limp in his arms. Martis sighed in relief and made sure that Alucard was fully unconscious before gathering the blond in his arms. Alucard looked peaceful despite being passed out. Martis cannot stop himself from kissing those soft, rosy lips. It tasted of alcohol but Martis could still taste the sweetness of it.

 

Martis walked out of the men’s room. He peaked his head out to see if Moskov is outside but his manager is still inside his office. Martis smirked and walked for the main door.

 

“Hey, Martis.” Leomord called him from the bar. “Where are you going? Your shift’s not over yet. And who’s that?”

 

Martis turned to him. “Just taking the kid to his friend. He got too drunk and couldn’t even walk on his own. Be back in a jiffy.”

 

Leomord shrugged. “Fine, whatever. Just don’t bail on me or I’ll tell Moskov.”

 

“Don’t worry, Mom.” Martis smirked as he turned away from Leomord. “Just dropping my angel where I can watch him safely.” He whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was torture but I did it. I managed to upload everything I had for writing on my Dropbox, so here it is. I had to write this on my phone starting from now because my laptop officially broke down (non-stop freezing)
> 
> For more updates, you can follow my instagram page @bleu_wolf99

 

 

Page after page, book after book…

 

Saber felt like being in the Academy all over again. His time was spent on reading Selena’s journal, trying to find any clue on the suspect. There was something in the journal that they failed to look at in past investigations. Besides, Selena’s case was handled by regular police, not the S.A.B.E.R team.

 

Saber’s finger tapped on the surface of the table as he stared into his laptop screen. Steam curled up from the pristine white mug of coffee. The smell of caffeine relaxed him from the building pressure that slowly compressed his head. The dark apartment was lit by the single light in the kitchen. The coffee machine was still alive, brewing black liquid into a pot.

 

Selena’s journal stacked neatly beside him with the one he finished reading sitting on his right. Papers strewn all over the table. Notes and possible clues he found in the diary scrawled on the papers in black ink. Some were indecipherable due to the rush.

 

“I’m missing something here.” The detective muttered to himself. “Those old investigators surely missed something.”

 

In his experience, the killer must have been a professional to hide themselves from eyewitnesses. No one ever saw them and interrogating people close to the victims led the police to dead ends. Saber thought it was fishy that this investigation would have no leads as if the killer was someone professional or involved with the mafias.

 

The investigator lowered the book with a sigh. His fingers wrapped around the mug handle and lifted the mug to sip of the bitter coffee. The caffeine gave a surge of energy to his overexerted body. Saber placed down the mug, going back to his reading.

 

_Dear Bissy,_

_People thought being the youngest in the family is like a blessing. You get everything you want and get away with everything. Your parents will grant any wish you have. Not me though…_

_Mama and Papa like to have me wrapped in their thumbs. They always wanted me to get good grades and act politely. Hell, they’re even trying to arrange a marriage for me._

_Bissy, is this what a caged bird feels? To see the world but not able to feel it?_

__

Saber was aware of Selena’s strict parents. Karina had shared it with him once. Selena showed better performance in academic which drew their parents’ attention towards her. Karina’s academic performance was good but Selena’s was better. The younger was sent to a prestigious school after her performance in primary level.

 

Her life was always monitored. She can’t hang out with random people and she can’t follow the lifestyle of her peers. Selena once got locked in her room for dating a man in a night club. Karina said she would still remember how her sister shrieked from behind the locked door. Even Karina can’t help her own sister.

 

The audacity of some parents sacrificing their children for their own self-satisfaction.

 

Saber let out a heavy sigh through his nose. The book was closed and put aside. A glance at the clock reminded him that he have 4 hours left until work time. Saber stood up from his seat, taking his mug to the sink and padded his way to his bedroom. The man lied down on the plush bed. His eyes locked on the empty ceiling with his mind floating away.

 

Someone killed Selena. But why? Was it due to jealousy of her success? Or was it because of some twisted idea to put Selena to rest from her suffering by the parents?

 

Or was it because of something else?

 

Saber shook his head, rubbing his hand over his face. Maybe Karina would provide more info for him tomorrow…

 

********

 

The sound of water pouring from the squeezed wet mop broke the silence of the store. The mop met the floor with a splat and the sticky stain on the tiled floor was easily removed leaving a clean, white floor.

 

Miya sighed as she stretched her back. She just finished mopping the whole shop all by herself. Empty shelves were refilled with potato chips and other snacks. She checked every item in the storage room and then ran out to attend customers at the cash register.

 

The white-haired girl blow the stray hair out of her eyes. The dirty water in the bucket was poured out and the mop was cleaned before drying it on the rack. Her body was aching from the sudden excessive amount of work she’s doing. These were not her duty or at least Miya shared the chores with Alucard.

 

“What happened to him?” Miya groaned. She waited for him to arrive, expecting him to be late but it had been an hour. It was impossible for Alucard to be this late.

 

If he’s sick, he would have send her a text. Miya can’t call him because she’s still at work. Phones are not allowed during shift.

 

Miya sat down on her stool behind the cash register. Her lips pouted and her brows coming together in a frown. Her fingers drummed on her thigh as she worried on Alucard.

 

The last time she saw him, he was in a pretty bad shape. Miya was already aware of his pale skin. She once called him a vampire to annoy the man but that night, Alucard looked very sick. He was shaking and hardly had any focus when he is working. She once pointed out how he occasionally limp when he walked around the shop.

 

But Alucard, oh Alucard, he always has an excuse for everything.

 

_“I…fell down the stairs. Gave myself a sprained ankle. I’ll be alright.”_

_“My bed’s a bit uncomfortable. Always hurt my back.”_

__

Miya sighed. A small ring got her attention. Miya’s head perked up, looking at the door. Two male who looked younger than her, walked around the shop. Their voices broke the eerie silence of the store with their argument.

 

“I’m telling you Claude, he’s probably at home. Knocked out on the bed.” The one with black and white hair whined, opening the fridge door. He snatched a bottle of Mountain Dew along with a bottle of Coke.

 

The brown haired one, Claude, shrugged. “I’m just saying, what if he’s just drunk? We haven’t check the bars or maybe, the holding cell?”

 

The black haired male whipped around to stare at his partner in disbelief. From where she is standing, Miya could feel those cold eyes.

 

“The holding cell, really?” He questioned. Claude shrugged and snatched the two drinks out of his hand. He left his friend hanging as he walked to the cashier.

 

Miya blinked back to reality and quickly went back to work. The sharp beep of the scanner broke through the awkward silence in the shop. Miya stole a glance to the two young men. They both seemed to be close yet there is an intense aura in the atmosphere.

 

“That’ll be 60 BP.”

 

Claude was about to take out his wallet when his partner placed the money first on the counter. “My treat.” He said, smiling sweetly.

 

__Are they a couple?_ _

__

Miya hardly see gay couples. Seeing the one in front made her heart warm. They look so cute.

 

“God damn it, Gusion.” Claude groaned. “I was gonna pay for that.”

 

“Later.” Gusion kissed Claude on the cheek. “Now, let’s go find Alucard.”

 

Miya’s eyes widened. “A-Alucard?”

 

The black haired man turned around. “Uhh what was that?”

 

“I’m sorry but,” The white haired cashier cleared her throat. The two men looked at her with their brows raised. “Alucard’s my coworker. He’s never late to work but he’s not coming to work tonight and there’s not even a text from him.”

 

Gusion and Claude looked at each other. “Don’t worry about it.” Gusion said. “Alucard’s probably got himself drunk in any bar. He’ll be alright.”

 

Miya bit her bottom lip. Maybe Alucard did go out for a drink at a bar. Alucard sure drinks but Miya had trouble pegging him as a useless drunk who washed his trouble away with liquor. If he did got himself drunk not because of a party, there’s probably something messing with his head.

 

She sighed, looking at the couple. “I-I hope you guys find him. I’ll be glad to help if you want.”

 

Gusion smiled. “That sounds nice. We could use some help.”

 

Miya ripped a piece of blank receipt paper and snatched a pen. She scrawled on the paper before handling it over to Gusion.

 

“Here’s my number. Call me if you need anything. Alucard means so much to me, as much as it is to you guys.”

 

*******

 

“Rafaela! Rafaela!”

 

The doctor turned to see a smiling blond running after her. Layla latched on like a koala making the woman stumbled back before regaining her balance.

 

“I haven’t seen you in forever.” Layla exclaimed. She beamed at her. “How’re you?’

 

Rafaela gave her a smile. “As fine as a pickle. What about you, Layla? Anything interesting going on?”

 

The blond detective gave a sort-of shrug. “We’re still looking into the serial murder case. Saber’s up all night reading all those diaries.”

 

Rafaela frowned. “Diaries?”

 

“Yeah,” Layla walked over to the water dispenser. "Selena's diaries. The first murder victim." She took a cup and poured herself some water.

 

Selena? That name sounded familiar. Rafaela shifted her gaze to the window, her mind already lost in thought. Selena was the first victim and Saber must have found a lead if he started to look into her diaries. Maybe Rafaela could help by looking through Selena's health record.

 

The blond medic jumped slightly at a hand waving at her. She blinked and looked at the younger officer who gave Rafaela an odd look.

 

"You okay? You zoned out a bit." Layla said, sipping at her water.

 

Rafaela frowned before sighing. She shook her head with a wave of her hand. "It's nothing. Just..." she paused. "I think I left something at the hospital. I'll see you later Layla."

 

Rafaela quickly turned on her heels and marched out of the precinct, leaving a completely confused officer standing in the middle of the hallway.

 

"Uh okay sure."

 

 

********

 

 

Cyclops looked up when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," the tech expert said.

 

The door swung open and a familiar face walked in. "Have you found anything on the camera?" Saber wasted no time and went straight to the main purpose.

 

Saber had assigned Cyclops to look through every CCTV footage in the city - street cameras, from bars or any location based on the victims last seen. As of now, Saber ordered Cyclops to find possible suspects based on the latest victim. The last place he was seen was at a bar.

 

The small man turned back to his computer. "I sure did. Took forever to find but there's something you should see."

 

Saber walked to stand beside Cyclops as the man played the footage he mentioned. The quality of the image was quite blurry but they could still make out the faces of the people appearing in the footage. Saber and Cyclops squinted to focus for the people they were looking for until two suspicious looking people entered the camera view.

 

One of them was large while the other was flabby. It was easily identified them are men and Saber quickly recognised the flabby one as the victim. The victim was leaning against the larger man, obviously drunk judging from the stumbling movement. They headed to a pickup truck where the large man 'helped' the victim into the truck before getting into the driver's seat and left the parking.

 

"Let me rewind and pause for better view on the suspect." Cyclops said as he moved the mouse. "I say suspect because that's what the people at the bar said."

 

Saber raised a brow. Cyclops noticed and quickly explained. "After I found the footage, I asked Layla and Johnson to interrogate the bar if they know the victim. The owner said she knew the guy because she always had to hail him a cab to get him home. She even said she saw this man in the video carrying the victim out of the bar, said he was a friend of the victim."

 

"I'll try my best to find the pickup truck in other camera footage and try to identify the registration number."

 

"Keep me updated." Saber said, patting Cyclops on the shoulder. He walked out of the office when he felt his phone buzzing in his pants pocket. He fished it out and looked at the screen.

 

It was a message from Rafaela, reporting she is looking through Selena's health records. An odd place to search for clues but then again, why should he judge that? Sometimes answers come in the most ridiculous places.

 

Saber exit his inbox and his eyes caught a name. Karina. It had been a week since he last saw her. He thought since he got Selena's diaries, he got what he needed to crack the case. After that day, he can't stop thinking about her - her neon blue hair, slight purplish skin and piercing eyes that shot through him.

 

He thought that he was done with her but maybe...

 

Maybe he should meet her again.

 

At that moment, her name popped up as his phone rang.

 

Speak of the devil...

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hey Saber." He heard her sigh. "Listen, this is weird calling a police officer but I got something you might wanna see."

 

"Okay then. What is it about?"

 

"It's Selena's so called boyfriend. His name's Martis and I found a picture of him when I was cleaning the attic. Come over to my place."

 

"I'll be there ASAP."

 

Saber ended the call and hurried to the elevator. He punched the basement button and the elevator hummed as it descended. His finger tapped impatiently on his thigh as his gaze locked on the descending number until a B appeared. The elevator dinged as the door slid open and Saber strode out. Fishing out his car keys, the investigator unlocked his sedan and turned on the ignition. The tires squealed as the car left the garage and onto the driveway.

 

It was a short drive due to his speeding on the highway. Saber parked his car on Karina's driveway and quickly left to knock on the door. He heard loud thumping from the other side and the door swung open. Saber's breath was taken away at the sight in front of him.

 

Karina stood in the doorframe wearing a black crop top and shorts that exposed her long legs. Her hair was no longer in the usual ponytail and fell down, cascading down her back.

 

The girl frowned at the gaping investigator and cleared her throat. Saber blinked back to reality. "Oh ummm...." he cleared his throat. "So you said you needed to see me."

 

Karina seemed unamused. "Yes, come in detective." She stepped aside to let Saber walk in. "I was cleaning the attic - throwing out some junk, and found my sister's so called 'secret stash'. Nothing illegal, I can assure you that but I found something that might help you."

 

Saber followed her to the living room. Karina walked to the coffee table and snatched a photo. She gave it a look before handing it to him. "Here."

 

The detective took the photo from her hand. It was a polaroid photo but the image was fading. There were a group of people with some having their faces faded out due to the age of the photo. Though Saber could still find Selena, wide smile on her face with her arms wrapped around the shoulders of a man. Said man had long, spiky red hair with big muscles and kissing Selena. However, his eyes were blurred out from the photo.

 

"My sister," He looked up at Karina who crossed her arms over her chest. "She hated our parents and won't accept anything from them including money. So she maid her own money from compensated dating."

 

Saber raised a brow. Karina continued. "She went out with other men and women just to have their money. I did warn her that this would call for trouble but she never listens. And that guy, Martis, is the last guy she met before she dies."

 

"How-"

 

Karina nodded to the photo. "His name, at the back of the photo."

 

Saber turned the photo around. He found the name written in black Sharpie marker with a heart.

 

__Love you, little troublemaker._ _

__-Martis-_ _

__

The detective looked up from the photo. Karina had turned away, looking at ground with her brows stitched together. She was squeezing her arms and her shoulders tensed. Saber kept the photo in his jacket and walked closer to her. Placing one gentle hand on her arm, Karina turned to him when she noticed.

 

"You okay?"

 

Karina sighed, shoulders slightly relaxing. "If I say I'm fine, then I'm lying to myself."

 

"I promise I'll find your sister's killer and bring justice to-"

 

"It's not that." Karina cut him off. "It's not whether you finding the killer that's bothering me." She bit her bottom lip as she walked to the fireplace.

 

The girl took a photo of her family, gazing emptily. "I'm bothered because..." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I've always wanted Selena to be dead."

 

 

*******

 

 

The heaviness in his head slowly started to fade away. Grudgingly, he tried to open his eyes but closed them instantly from the blinding light. The bright light made his headache come back.

 

Nausea was churning in his stomach. Alucard swallowed the bile in his throat. One arm shielded his eyes from the light and Alucard opened his eyes again. The light was still making him nauseous but it was better than before. Alucard moved his hand to side of the table, patting around to find his phone. His brows came together when he could not find it.

 

Alucard lifted his head and found out that his phone was not on the bedside table. Slowly coming to reality, the blond started to notice that he is not somewhere he is familiar.

 

"Probably at a client's place." He dropped his head back on the pillow. "Nothing new"

 

"That's what you thought."

 

Alucard snapped his head towards the direction of the voice. The light from the window hurt him, making him look away. Though he did see a large shadow.

 

"You slept so long, I got worried." The deep, rumbling voice said. Alucard felt the bed dip as the mystery person sat down beside him. He felt a gentle hand stroking his cheek. Alucard froze at the sudden touch. He quickly turned to look at the person.

 

Empty red eyes gazed lovingly at him. A smile stretched on the lips. The hand had not move from where it was. Dread was slowly filling up inside him as Alucard locked gaze with him.

 

Martis smiled. "Hello Alucard."

 


	18. Chapter 18

“Have we ever fuck?”

 

Martis choked when the coffee accidentally went into his windpipe. He doubled over the sink, coughing hard. He wheezed as he tried to regain his composure and took calming breaths. When the fit was over, the silver-haired man turned around to the blond sitting at the table.

 

Alucard looked so innocent, blinking at him with his big indigo eyes. Yet, his question did not bear the same innocence as his face. Martis cleared his throat.

 

“Why would you ask that?”

 

The blond shrug. He turned his gaze to the black, aromatic cup of liquid in his hands. “Nothing, just that. Usually when I woke up in someone’s bed, it means that we had fuck the night before. But I don’t feel anything, so that got me weird.”

 

Being a hooker, Alucard had got used to sleeping in other people’s beds but normally with a cost. The next morning, he would wake up with an intense pain in his ass and hips. Not to mention the stickiness of oozing cum from his asshole. However, he did not experience any of that waking up in this bed.

 

“So, what did happen?”

 

Martis bit his bottom lip, stirring the eggs on the pan. The fire was turned off and the eggs were transferred on a plate. The smell of freshly cooked scrambled eggs made the blond’s stomach rumble. The alabaster cheeks instantly went pink and Alucard turned his gaze away.

 

It made the silver-haired man scoffed in amusement. A plate of steaming scrambled eggs, toasted bread with smoked salmon slices appeared in the blond’s view. Alucard swallowed his saliva just looking at the scrumptious food. The creamy smell of the eggs was curling its finger, inviting the blond to eat it.

 

The blond took the cutlery given by Martis. This must have been the luckiest day of his life. No houses he slept in had ever served breakfast for him. Mostly because Alucard quickly left the house the moment he woke up. There was no reason for him to stay any longer anyway.

 

He was there for sex and money.

 

The scraping of wood on tiles woke Alucard from his thoughts. The blond shifted his eyes to the other man in the kitchen. Martis rested his head on his knuckles, smiling at the blond. There was something in his eyes that Alucard had trouble putting his finger on.

 

“So you want to know what happened?” The blond nodded. “Well, it’s simple. You came to the bar I worked at. You got yourself drunk and I offered to drive you home.”

 

Martis sipped his coffee. “But, you passed out and I couldn’t find your address, so I brought you to my place.”

 

Alucard chewed slowly as his mind tried to register the newly found information. Alucard hated bringing people into his home even if it’s for a one night stand. To make sure no stranger knows where he lives, he never left any form of address in his wallet.

 

He tried to remember what happened, but it was just a mass of choppy images and blurry faces. There was a man with long, brown hair and Chinese accent in his speech - the man had trouble pronouncing his ‘r’. They did something but before Alucard could try to remember, everything faded into a bar. He had a drink or two. Then, there was a man with silver hair and another with dark hair. They were talking but Alucard could not hear what they were saying.

 

After that, nothing. It was pitch black.

 

“You did wake up before,” Alucard looked up. “Just to throw up on my floor then you went out again.”

 

“Ummm…I’m sorry?”

 

Martis huffed with a smile. Alucard’s cheeks went flush and the blond looked away. The silver-haired man waved his hand. “It’s okay. I know how it feels to have a hangover.”

 

Alucard watched Martis move around, cleaning dirty frying pan or wiping the spilled coffee powder from the counter. The man wore a black shirt that did nothing to help hide his muscles. Martis was no close to a body builder Alucard sees on TV but his body probably had small percentage of fat underneath the lavender skin.

 

The breakfast was cleaned off the plate and the steaming coffee was drained down his throat. The blond offered to do the dishes himself. From the corners of his eyes, he could see Martis watching him closely as if he was a prized statue. Nothing that he was not used to.

 

“It was delicious,” Alucard ripped a paper towel to wipe his hands. “Truly, thanks for the meal. I better get going now.”

A frown fell on the man’s face. “Going?” Martis echoed. “Wait, you’re leaving already?”

 

Alucard gave him a look. Is something wrong?

 

“Well, yes. I have a friend at home. He’s probably worried sick.”

 

 _Gusion_ , a voice in Martis’s head said. “You can call him and tell that you’re fine. No need to rush.”

 

“Oh really,” Alucard quickly said. “I can’t stay. I need to go home. I’m just a bother staying here. I mean, with you taking care of my hangover and all…”

 

“It was no trouble.” Martis exclaimed, panic rising in his voice. He winced and hoped Alucard did not notice. He cleared his throat. “You should stay, Alucard.”

 

“How did you know my name?”

 

His heart stopped. Martis went sheet pale at the stern voice that rings in his ear. Alucard’s brows came together and his lips were a thin line. Martis wanted to strangle himself for blurting out the man’s name. They had just met, how did they know each others’ name so soon.

 

“Oh, you said it to me when we met at the bar.”

 

Alucard raised a brow. He was still skeptical of this. Martis could only hope for Alucard to drop the topic and move on to something else. If he knew anything, Martis may never see Alucard again.

 

Thankfully, the blond just shrugged. “Still, I’m going home. Can I borrow your phone to call a cab, please?”

 

_No no no no no no_

__

Martis heaved a deep breath before letting out through his nostrils. Alucard was still staring at him with one brow up. He had to think fast before Alucard started to feel suspicious.

 

A light bulb lit up in his head.

 

“I’ll give you my phone,” Martis said. “You can use my bathroom if you want to take a shower before heading home.”

 

“Oh, umm…I don’t know-”

 

“No, really. It’s no problem at all.”

 

Alucard bit his bottom lip, looking down to the wooden surface of the table. His body felt slightly sticky and he could use a nice shower. Glancing at Martis, the man was heavily interested looking down at the floor. His arms were crossed over his chest and his face was tense with his knitted brows and pursed lips.

 

“I guess, I’ll stay for a bit.” Alucard said, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I’ll take a quick shower and maybe you can call the cab for me?”

 

Martis wanted to jump in joy at the opportunity. “Alright, you go ahead.”

 

Alucard stood up from his seat. He gave a smirk at Martis. “Remember to give me the money before I leave, love.”

 

Martis mentally hit himself. Alucard still thought that Martis had paid him for sex. He knew nothing. A perfect opportunity only comes once. But how long will it last?

 

The silver-haired man waited for Alucard to leave the kitchen and went to the bedroom. Martis peeked from behind the wall to watch Alucard closing the door behind him. He silently sneaked to the bedroom, pressing his ear on the door. There was rustling coming from the other side. Martis crossed his legs at the thought of Alucard stripping until he was bare naked.

 

Shaking his head, Martis hurried to kitchen and opened a cabinet where he kept his medicines. Eyes scanning the bottles until he found the one he needed. He kept one bottle of sleeping pills in his bedroom and a spare in the kitchen. Alucard might still have trouble with his hangover so why not offer him a ‘painkiller’?

 

The door creaked and the blond returned to the kitchen. He was rubbing at his temple and Martis had trouble containing his excitement. His plan was coming together. Well, the sleeping pill was never part of anything but the last thing he needed was for Alucard to leave this house.

 

“Here.”

 

Alucard lifted his gaze to see a white and oval-shaped pill on Martis’s palm. He looked at the host of the house then back at the pill. “Uhh…what’s this for?”

 

Martis cleared his throat. “You were drunk last night, I figured you surely would be having a hangover when you wake up. Here’s some painkiller for the headache.”

 

As if on cue, his head started to feel heavy and pain was pounding at his skill like one of those giant Asian drums. Alucard can’t stop his hand from going up to rub at his temple. He glanced from beneath lowered lashes and saw how Martis’s throat bobbed. The blond sighed before taking the pill.

 

“Thank you,” He said walking over to fill a glass with water. Martis watched from over his shoulders as Alucard popped the pill into his mouth and washed the bitterness of it down with gulps of liquid. The smirk on Martis’s face disappeared when Alucard turned around.

 

Next part of the play. “I’ve already called the cab.” Martis said, his back facing Alucard. “Won’t be long before they arrived. You can take a seat on the couch if you want, watch some TV.”

 

Alucard nodded and walked past the man. The blond sat down on the couch, reaching for the remote. Martis sat down beside him, observing him from the corners of his eyes. The TV came to life and the face of a female news reporter appeared.

 

_S.A.B.E.R is currently hunting down possible suspect of an unsolved serial killer case that has been haunting the city for many years. The leader of the team, Detective Saber, said that the team has found a possible clue that would lead them directly to the killer. However, no further information regarding this clue was given by the investigators._

Alucard shivered. Martis raised a brow at him. “Scary, isn’t it?” The blond mumbled. “I wonder they captured whoever this killer is.”

 

Martis swallowed nervously. Deep down, he hoped Alucard did not notice the blood draining from his face. He was the killer the police had been trying so hard to track down. For many years he managed to divert the police’s attention from him and he had no intention to break the record.

 

“Y-yeah,” He bit the inside of his cheeks. “Hope they caught the bastard.”

 

Martis, then, decided to change the channel. Alucard is here. Alucard is like the sunrise. It symbolizes a new change - a new life. Everything is behind him now. Martis looked around the house.

 

Yes, they should be leaving soon.

 

He snapped his head when the blond yawned wide. Alucard rubbed his eyes, whining in annoyance. He rested his head on his palm, eyes slowly drawing shut. It was obvious he was trying hard not to fall asleep. Martis watched in satisfaction and joy at his achievement. He watched Alucard yawn and did small stretches to keep himself awake.

 

Then, it happened.

 

The blond head fell limp as fatigue fully took over. The grin on Martis face grew wider. The pill had taken its effect and this was Martis chance.

 

As much as he wanted to take Alucard into the bedroom, it was too risky. Alucard might have already suspect him of something if he kept him for too long. Martis’s heart will break if he placed the blond in the basement. He needed a place where he can keep Alucard safe without tying him up and make sure the blond cannot escape.

 

“The lodge house in the woods…” Martis whispered as the idea appeared in his mind. He used to own a lodge house in the woods by the lake. He owned the house way before he met Selena and it has been many years since he had last been there.

 

It’s far away from the city. Far away from any people. Alucard can never escape him.

 

Martis lowered to place his lips on Alucard’s cheek. “We’ll have a new home, my love. Won’t be long before we arrive in our sanctuary. Just the two of us, together. Forever, for all eternity.”

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

The night was silent. There were cars on the streets but none made the usual, annoying honk. The wind blew but it was gentle enough to make the curtains wave in its breeze.

 

It was hard to sleep. Gusion had tried forcing himself to sleep for many times but he was wide awake. He did not even feel the slightest fatigue. As if he had gulped down two cups of coffee before going to bed - he didn’t even like coffee.

 

Gusion sighed when an arm wrapped tightly around his body. He twisted his body to look at a sleeping face. Claude’s hot breath tickled the exposed skin of his back. The former thief sighed in his sleep, snuggling close to his lover. The brunet turned so that he can look at Claude’s face without having to hurt his hips from twisting so hard.

 

The brunet ran his knuckles along the jawline of the rebel teen. Claude frowned in his sleep and Gusion quickly retracted his hand. The guilt inside grew bigger when Claude’s eyes fluttered open. Tired brown eyes gaze up at him along with a small smile.

 

“Hey, babe.”

 

Gusion smiled back at him. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

 

Claude hummed, pulling Gusion close to his chest. His fingers brushing through the short, brown hair. The brunet purred at the gesture.

 

“Got something in your head?”

 

“Well…”

“It’s about Alucard isn’t it?”

 

Gusion sighed, closing his eyes. He buried his face deep in Claude’s chest. Inhaling his boyfriend’s scent, Gusion felt his worries melt like ice. He still tried to call Alucard from his phone and even Miya did not get any answers from the blond. She said she will ask around the campus, even put up missing posters. If nothing happens, then they will proceed with the police report.

 

“I’ll look ungrateful if I don’t do anything.” The brunet mumbled. Claude hummed in curiosity.

 

“You remember how Alucard found me, right? I told you about it before.”

“Yeah, you did.”

 

Gusion swallowed. “Alucard saved me when people threw me aside like trash. I’m not gonna just stay here and worry without doing anything. By tomorrow morning, I’ll head down to the police station.”’

 

“Well, you’ll be doing that alone.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Claude huffed out a laugh, looking at Gusion as if he had just shared the best joke ever. “I’m the city’s most wanted thief and you expect me to just hop into the police station as if we’re best buds? Nuh-uh. You’ll be doing the reports alone. Or maybe ask that Miya chick if she’s interested to come along.”

 

“Right.” Gusion pursed his lips. “I’m sorry.”

 

Claude nudged the brunet’s head with his finger. Gusion growled but did nothing, only burying himself deeper in the former thief’s embrace. They absorbed each others’ body heat while waiting for dawn to arrive.

 

The dark sky slowly began to brighten up. The almost black sky melt into a blue then orange-yellow gradient. A small brown bird opened its eyes as the sun’s rays manifested between the skyscrapers. The light chased away the shadows and found itself filling a small room through the sliver of space in between the curtains.

 

Gusion shifted his gaze to the closed window. Melancholy settled in his heart, making his chest ache like it got pushed down by a pile of bricks. Hugging his boyfriend close, Gusion could only wish that Alucard is safe from danger.

 

__Please come back home…_ _

__

******

 

A buzz woke him from staring into his cup of coffee. Saber fished out his phone, glancing at the screen. Seeing the familiar name, the investigator answered the call.

 

_Hello, Saber?_

__

“Rafaela? Is something the matter?”

 

_Remember of our talk last time? I think I may have found something that will help with your investigation. I’ll send the file over to you._

__

As if on cue, Saber’s phone made a soft ‘ding’. He listened to Rafaela’s brief explanation before ending the call. His heart slowly picked up pace inside his chest. Whatever is inside the email the doctor sent him, it may shed more light into this investigation. Probably even confirm the suspicion he had when reading Selena’s diary.

 

The investigator rolled to his computer desk. His fingers punching on specific keys to enter the password, giving him access to his email. The screen displayed all mails in his inbox - unread ones labeled with a red mark on the mini envelope. The mouse cursor clicked on an email sent by Rafaela. A folder appeared on screen labeled…

 

“Selena…”

 

The sky lost it’s brilliant yellow to dark blue. Workers leaving the office one by one or in groups. Saber was deaf to any ‘goodbye’ or ‘see ya next time’ thrown at him. Only his physical body was in the office. All thoughts and focus were on the computer screen. Cold coffee moistened his parched throat and the caffeine kept him energize.

 

As he read, Saber’s brows tightened into a deep frown while his brain registered every word written in the report.

 

“I see it now,” Saber whispered. He skimmed through the report one more time before logging out. The computer screen went black as it shut down. The lights in the office switched off one by one.

 

Saber fished out his phone as he walked to the elevator. During his descend, his thumb scrolled through the list of recent contacts until a familiar name appeared. The number was called after he arrived on the basement floor. Saber took out his car keys from his pocket, the phone making a sound as it tried to connect to the receiver.

 

What he read in Selena’s medical report got him intrigued. The entries in her diaries became hard evidence of the suspicion he had.

 

His phone made a sound as the receiver picked up the call, “Hello?”

 

“Karina, we need to talk.”

 

 

******

__

__

_“Mommy, Daddy, I’m scared…”_

_“It’s okay to be nervous, love. Just don’t let it take over. Now, follow Daddy. Breathe in and then, out. In. Out. How’s that?”_

_“I feel better now. Thank you, Daddy.”_

_“Your father and I will be in our seats. If you ever feel afraid, just do what Mommy and Daddy always told you. Close your eyes and breathe.”_

_“Glenn? Glenn, watch out!”_

_Tires screeched on the pavement before a booming crash exploded in his ears. There was a ringing sound and his hands felt something warm with a metallic smell. He did not get to register what is going on as his vision was clouded by darkness._

__

******

 

Alucard sat up, gasping. Sweat covered his body like a second layer of skin, trickling down the side of his face. His fingers clutched deep into the blanket as he swallowed in oxygen to calm his racing pulse. There was a painful throb in his head and he shook his head to get rid of it.

 

The blond opened his eyes again to look around. He was on a large bed in a dimly lit room. The curtains covered the window, letting only a sliver of light pass through. Alucard pushed away the blanket. He was dressed up in a cotton pajama. It was soft on his skin and the material of the cloth was cool.

 

There was a jug of water and an empty plastic cup on the bedside table. Alucard scooted to the side, swinging his legs around. His fingers wrapped around the handle and before he was about to pour the water, he stopped.

 

_Who’s house is this?_

__

Alucard let go of the jug and moved away from it. Bit by bit, everything was coming back to him.

 

_You can call him and tell that you’re fine. No need to rush._

__

_You should stay, Alucard._

_How did you know my name?_

__

But this was a different room than the one he woke up to. The previous room was a bit smaller than this one. It was cream coloured and had more furniture. This room looked like it was made mostly from wood. There were hardly any pictures on the wall of the previous room but now, there was a single large painting of mountains.

 

Alucard planted his feet on the plush carpet. He heard thumping coming from the door. Alucard stood frozen as the knob jingled and the door swung opened. His eyes widened at Martis who had the same reaction upon seeing the blond.

 

A smile split the other man’s face. “You’re already up.” Martis walked closer and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Alucard held his breath at the sudden embrace.

 

“You slept a lot.” He said. “You got me worried. How’re you feeling?”

 

Alucard swallowed. He took a deep breath and forced a smile. “I’m fine, thank you. What happened?”

 

Something shift in those ruby eyes. Martis’s smile wavered before returning to normal. “You slipped on your way out. You were about to leave but you slipped on my porch’s steps. I guess the hit was quite hard since you passed out from it.”

 

_Right_

__

Maybe that explained for the painful throb he had when he woke up. Though, Alucard felt some doubts coming from that answer. Maybe he should hold on to that instinct. Right?

 

Martis escorted Alucard out of the bedroom to the kitchen. The smell of dinner made Alucard’s mouth water. He sat down on one side of the table with Martis sitting on the opposite. The aromatic herbs enchanted Alucard to look down at his plate of chicken, giving full attention on it rather than be alarmed by the fact-

 

Martis had drugged him to sleep.

 

_Are you sure it’s him? What if it’s just you overexerting yourself?_

__

Alucard swallowed nervously. In silent, they ate dinner with only the scraping forks on the plates. Martis looked harmless, lazily cutting his chicken without sparing a glance at the other person. Yet, the aura was unsettling. The blond gulped down the water beside him without thinking twice.

__

_Shit_

__

“I won’t poison you, if that’s what you’re so paranoid about.” Alucard froze. Was he being too obvious?

 

Martis chewed on the white meat. “No need to be afraid, Alu. Hurting you is the last thing I would do.”

 

“Who are you?” Alucard whispered. “What do you want from me?”

 

Pain flickered in the silver-haired man’s eyes. “Who I am is up to you.” Martis picked up his glass of wine. “I can be your friend or your worst enemy.”

 

Alucard watched him drink the red liquid before setting the glass back on the table. Martis licked his lips looking at the scared blond. Indigo eyes moist with unshed tears, confusion swirling on the surface. The silver-haired man scoffed and gave him a smirk.

 

“Martis.”

 

“Martis?”

 

The man nodded. “That’s my name. And I only wish for you to only say that name. No one else.”

 

Alucard swallowed nervously again. They returned to eating dinner. Martis had attempted in a conversation again - asking about Alucard’s favourite hobby or if he was ever interested in getting pets. The blond’s respond was either a nod or a shake of his head. His tongue failed him.

 

It got worse after dinner.

 

“H-Hey!” Alucard yelped. “What’re you doing?”

 

Martis furrowed his brows. His hands never left Alucard’s body. A snorted a laugh before sighing.

 

“Shouldn’t you hookers get used to random touches?”

 

“What makes you think - whooah!”

 

Alucard’s body bounced on the sofa before Martis quickly climbed over him, trapping the blond. A hand went up to push away a stray strand of hair from Alucard’s face. The larger man wasted no time and latched his lips on the pale neck. The bottom sucked in deep breath as the skin was kneaded in between the teeth of the one on top.

 

Slender fingers arranged themselves on the large chest, pushing but the large body did not move. Martis went higher to lick the shell of Alucard’s ear, drawing more obscene noises from the blond. Alucard tried to fight back but his body betrayed him.

 

There was no one to help him if he screamed. But maybe-

 

Alucard took a deep breath. Martis grunted when the blond’s knee shot up to his crotch. Alucard took this chance to push him aside and bolted for the door. Martis recovered from the shock and pain, shaking his head. He looked up, eyes widened at the opened front door.

 

He thought he could escape but the moment he stepped out of the door, his heart dropped. There was not a single building, only trees. Crunching footsteps from behind startled Alucard from his trance and he quickly ran further into the woods.

 

“What’re you doing Alucard?” Martis called out to the blond. “There’s nowhere for you to run. Give up and come back home.”

 

_Liar! There has to be an exit. It can’t be in the middle of nowhere._

__

Alucard ran and ran. Everything looked the same. The trees got more dense, there was hardly a path in sight.

 

“Ouch!”

 

The blond fell to one knee. Blood trickled down from the scraped skin due to him tripping on a branch. Alucard hissed as he stood up. He can’t quit now. There has to be a way out, a way to escape this madman.

 

“Alucard!”

 

“Stay away from me!”

 

Martis stopped in his track. _He’s scared of me._

__

“You don’t have to be afraid. I won’t hurt you. I’m sorry for touching you.”

 

Alucard gritted his teeth. “Shut up! You’re lying!”

 

Martis scowled. He wanted to be nice and calm but Alucard’s attitude is pissing him off. This is how she acted when she tried to escape him.

 

After all those things she made him do, she called him the monster.

 

Alucard dashed right. He heard something faint but he wasn’t mistaken. It sounded like passing cars. If he followed the sound, he might find the road and he can get help getting away from this bastard. Alucard tried to run but the wound forced him to limp. He placed his hands on the tree trunk for support.

 

It was a painful journey but he was getting closer. So close to freedom.

 

And fate decided to play a cruel joke.

 

The ground crumbled beneath him, sending the poor blond tumbling down a slope. Alucard groaned, trying to stand up. The shock of pain from every joint in his body petrify him to the ground. The sounds of vehicles were so close.

 

_So close_

__

Footsteps made him look up. Alucard glared with teary eyes at the silver-haired man standing above him. Martis gave him a sympathetic smile. The blond did not fight when he was carried bridal-style. Alucard cursed at himself.

 

Martis placed a gentle kiss on his head. “Don’t try to run away from me again, darling. You’ll only end up hurting yourself more.”


End file.
